Time For a Change
by SweetPinkk
Summary: When the boys capture the girls and their darkest side becomes unleashed, an angel appears just in time to save them. She throws the girls back in time to fix a horrible mistake they made and to relive their past to see how events partake if the boys were convinced to be good, hoping for favourable future outcomes. Who knew minor changes can lead to many different lifestyles...
1. Prank Call

**Chapter 1: Prank Call**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

**Note: Hey y'all, new story. I've been working on this chapter alone for about 2-3 weeks, and spent like another week editing it to serious perfection. I hope you like it, I'm designing this story to mess up with time periods but just so you know, think of this part of the story happening in current time, which is 2015. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It actually happened. She couldn't believe it. Their life long enemy has finally achieved his dream goal; to take over the world into his evil clutches introducing a whole new level of danger, fear, sorrow and hopelessness to the many innocent people who deserved anything but those. Blossom and her younger sisters have been living on a large, cold asteroid for heavens know how long because of the fact they were actually forced to get out of earth. Once they were through the atmosphere, a massive form of red liquid blanketed the earth from them - that liquid being none other than the only thing they weren't immune against which was Antidote X. The three of them have been surrounded by nothing but the dark emptiness of what lies beyond the world they once lived in.

Sometimes, a bright shooting star came passing by. Blossom would always watch it fly through with such energy, Bubbles didn't miss a single one and made wishes, while Buttercup just snorted sarcastically at her younger sister, not giving a damn about what shooting stars meant anymore. In earth time, the eldest Puff was sure that it's been over three months; since she lost count a few weeks ago. The redhead leader hated to receive a sneer of his victory especially from him, but knew that she had to accept it and move on. Buttercup on the other hand, didn't and still isn't taking it too well. She was obviously known to be the last person in the universe to ever wave a white flag – weakness, demolition, and vulnerability was one of the many signs Buttercup would immediately refuse to let anyone label her as. Poor Blossom and Bubbles couldn't go twenty four hours without their middle sister complaining and grumbling to herself. Speaking of the blonde Puff, her usual cheery and bubbly self has been replaced by tears, dullness, and misery ever since. Sure, she felt pretty angry with the defeat, but no matter how hard she tried to replace her display of sorrow with rage, it just made her look absolutely helpless. Due to the distance in her and Buttercup's conditions, they often got in fights which always resulted in Buttercup screaming at Bubbles.

"Stop crying like a pathetic little dog!"

"I am _not_ a dog!" Blossom sighed frustratedly and shook her head at the sight of the younger Puffs who were once again entering a battle of quarrelling.

"Well, you sure act like one," Buttercup muttered, crossing her arms loosely.

"Buttercup, why do you have to be so _rude_ towards Bubbles?" Pink eyes landed on the blue Puff, offering an endless expression of concern. Blossom was no longer the bossy leader that Buttercup saw her as; instead, she recently became more quiet and motherly towards her and Bubbles. The green Puff was secretly thankful for it, since it gave her less reasons to complain about.

She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping her hair angrily before taking a deep breath, "I… Ugh, I'm sorry, Bubbles… For calling you a dog. It's just that stupi-"

Bubbles cut her off, "It's fine, but _please_ don't take your anger out on me anymore, you're not the only one who's been angry about this whole thing," She pleaded.

Buttercup sighed softly and walked over to Bubbles, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders into a hug. Bubbles didn't hesitate to hug back, giving a small smile as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You see, girls, not fighting for once is actually going to help improve things," Blossom didn't have to force a smile, as she joined her sisters in the hug. Each one of them felt a warm feeling arise inside of their hearts, since they haven't spent a peaceful time alone like this in quite a while.

"Hey, you know what's kind of weird?" Bubbles whispered, breaking the silence.

"What?" Her older sisters replied in unison.

The blonde frowned, "Ever since we left earth, I haven't heard any cries for help or anything,"

"Now that you mention it, I noticed too," Buttercup's eyebrows drew together slightly.

Blossom tilted her head to the side a bit, "At least we know that we won't have to go back any time soon," Buttercup and Bubbles grinned and nodded, all of them completely oblivious of what was next to come.

* * *

A smug grin formed on his face, taking pleasure in the view that he continued to stare down at. With the citizens of Townsville brainwashed with the fact that the Powerpuff Girls were deceased, they gave up their cries for help over two months ago. All they could do was remain silent, waiting for their deaths to strike upon them. It was almost like they were in vegetable mode. He was not completely satisfied though; because_ he _knew that the Powerpuff Girls were still alive and breathing somewhere far away. Nobody knew but him, but that didn't bother him too much. Ever since the girls left, it seemed that the sun didn't bother making an appearance. How can you take over the world if not everything will listen to you? That was his ultimate goal – to control all around that surrounded him; from people, to animals, to plants, to every damn thing that existed. Thought it seemed absolutely impossible, he would make it happen no matter the reason. The power he felt when he threw the girls out was extremely incredible – nobody dared stop him or step up to him. Even the villains were at his service whenever he would call for them. His original plan was to have the world obey all his orders, but that was soon going to be thrown away because once again, not everything was going to listen to him. Who needed to rule a world where not everything took orders? Destruction of the world was after world domination – being the very next thing on his list.

As always, the city of Townsville was grey and cloudy, except rain wasn't jetting down on everyone. People were working around the massive palace all day, obviously tired. The funny thing was that everybody was wearing identical looking hats. Tall, white with purple curved lines, along with a big, silver crown-like rims on the bottom. Of course, the ruler was none other than Mojo Jojo himself. He paced around, thinking about what his next plans for this world would be. Mojo was distracted shortly, after a few of his most loyal minions came rushing to his presence.

"Mojo, sir!" Hacha Chacha sang.

"What do you want, my servants?" He questioned sternly.

"It seems that many of the humans are… Uhh…" Hota Wata mumbled, with a look of hard concentration on his face.

"Dying. Many are weak and are dying, sir," Rocko Socko continued, glaring at Hota Wata.

"So? I do not care!" He yelled.

"But Mojo, if they all die then who is going to do your dirty work?" The large gorilla asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what if they die?" Hacha Chacha giggled, stupidly.

"I wouldn't want to do their job!" Hota Wata whined. Mojo held a hand up to silence them. When the three apes were silenced, Mojo thought for a moment, shutting his eyes.

"I have a plan for this planet, so do not worry. Everything will be fine so get out and go do whatever you usually do. Now!" Rocko Socko, Hota Wata, and Hacha Chacha all scurried out of his massive office, not wanting to get on their master's last nerve. Mojo secretly thought of his ape servants pretty lowly, because he knew they were just brutal creatures with only a millimetre of Chemical X running in their systems. What he needed was – no. _Who_ he needed was someone who was very much full of the astonishing ingredient. At first, the only ones who he knew lived on Chemical X were the Powerpuff Girls, until his eyes spotted a hotline very similar to the Powerpuff Hotline. Except this one was blue with red eyes.

* * *

_"Alright Mojo, since you are practically the ruler of this darn place, you can have this," Brick handed the short ape a simple looking telephone._

_"You can use it whenever you want to reach us," Boomer smiled in a halfhearted manner._

_"Just don't call us for a stupid reason. Emergencies only; you got that, Mojo?" Butch scowled. _

_"Yes, yes, whatever. Now get out of here, boys!" The Rowdyruff Boys darted off through the window, as Mojo set the phone on his desk. An evil smile reached the corner of his mouth, knowing that he had control over those incredibly powerful boys._

* * *

Mojo walked over to his desk, reaching for the hotline. He pressed the dial button as it immediately began to ring once, twice, three times, before someone answered with a click.

"_Hello?_" It was Boomer who had answered the call.

"Hello, my son. It's Mojo,"

There was a short pause, before the blonde answered, "_Oh, hey. Whats up?_"

"I need you and your brothers here, now!"

"_Uh, okay. Bye!_" He hung up, while Mojo took a seat on his big computer chair and began to spin around on it in complete boredom, waiting for the Rowdyruff Boys to come crashing through another window. As he waited, he stared out of the large frames behind his desk. Nothing new was happening. Cloudy mornings, people working, cloudy afternoons, servants annoying him with questions, cloudy evenings, and finally sleeping without getting tasks done the whole day. He often wondered why he hasn't started to destroy the planet yet. Before he could sit back down, the doors swung open, making Mojo nearly jump out of his skin. That alone, earned a few snickers from the boys. He shook his head in disapproval, as the boys ended their share of laughter.

"What do you want?" Brick started. They floated over to his desk, sitting on the three chairs that remained there. Mojo turned to the boys, looking them each in the eye carefully. The red eyes showed calmness, the green ones displayed annoyance, while the blue ones flashed with curiosity. Three very different emotions being played, but sit here waiting to hear the same task they would all prompt.

"I need you three to capture the Powerpuff Girls and get rid of them once and for all," Mojo glowered.

Butch's eyes widened in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? I thought they already_ were _dead!"

"Yeah! And besides, how are we going to find them? No ones ever heard from them in months," Boomer declared.

Brick sighed heavily, "Only the stupid people assumed that they were dead. If you think about it, there was really no evidence of them being either alive or dead, so nobody really knows," The boys shook their heads at each other disappointedly.

"I do," Three different eyes flickered at Mojo's, questioningly.

"Alright, so how do you think we could find those girls?" The redhead leader inquired.

An evil simper made its way onto Mojo's face, "I was thinking of creating fake voice recordings of the top three important people to the girls: their beloved Professor, the Mayor, and their most loved childhood teacher, Ms. Keane!"

Boomer rolled his eyes, "And how are we going to make any progress with _that_?"

"Well you see, my son, the cries of the girls' loved ones will lure them back here to this pitiful planet! You can pretend to run into those brats and eventually lead them into a trap. Then, you boys can do whatever you want with the Powerpuff Girls. I don't care, just make sure they die!" Mojo began to cackle loudly, causing the boys to scowl. The boys never really liked to be bossed around or be told what to do, but they followed orders from their creator just because they didn't want any more yelling being directed towards them.

"Okay. How are we going to make the recordings?" Butch asked.

"Leave it to me, my sons. For now, you can go and make the rest of your plans, for I have work to do. You three are dismissed!"

The boys walked out of his office and palace, then flew off into the gloomy grey skies. After a few minutes of silent flight, they landed in front of their house. Yes – a house. Ever since Mojo came to be the leader of the world, he practically bought them whatever they wanted and whenever they wanted it. The boys no longer had to go through the trouble of stealing, even though they always did it for fun. But because all their wishes came at the snap of a finger, life got pretty boring for the boys when it wasn't them who made the move to get what they wanted. They had to admit that it just wasn't the same anymore.

Brick pressed his thumb on a little black screen where a knob and keyhole should be. The little indicator only identified three fingerprints, which obviously belonged to the Rowdyruff Boys themselves. Boomer thought it would be pretty funny to put a "small booby trap" hidden somewhere whenever someone stupid enough tried to use their fingerprint to unlock the house. If anyone dared try, which nobody has so far, a small laser would make a target and shoot its way through the intruders' heads, killing them in an instant. It was a pretty evil scheme, so Brick had installed it using his magnificent intelligence to make it as precise as possible in slaughtering the target.

The boys stepped into their home after the door unlocked and flew into their meeting room. It wasn't too fancy; just a room where there was a white board on the wall and a big window on the opposite side of the room which was curved. A grey circular table sat in the center of the room which was surrounded by three chairs. Brick sat on the red one, after grabbing a bunch of blueprints and pens. Butch plopped down on the green chair, throwing his feet on the table with his hands behind his head in a resting position. Boomer took his seat on the blue chair and patiently waited for his oldest brother's instruction.

"Hey, Brick. Why do you have blueprints if all we're going to do is make a plan and not a sketch?" Blue eyes glanced at red ones with curiosity.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Who cares man. Just shut up and stay that way," He snapped. Boomer frowned and rolled his eyes as well. Although the youngest Ruff had always shrugged off his brothers' insults, it was really getting into his nerves lately. He wasn't the one known to snap right away like his green brother, but it really was starting to hurt his feelings. Luckily, Brick took notice ever since they had turned about twelve years old. The leader gradually began to back down with the insults, maturing faster and definitely smarter than the middle child. Brick realized that no matter how much pain a person conceals with so many insults, it affects them little by little and possibly causing them to kill themselves due to the depression that struck in their hearts; thanks to a book he once read a few months ago. Of course, Brick did not want that kind of suffering to impact his youngest brother who did not deserve anything like that. He didn't understand why Butch just wouldn't accept Boomer's personality and the way he was made. It wasn't hard at all!

"Butch. Please don't talk to Boomer in that way. Ever," He said calmly, with his arms folded. Both his brothers had shocked expressions written all over their faces – Butch never thought he would ever hear that phrase come out of his leader's mouth. Nonetheless, he simply nodded and shot Boomer a gaze full of guilt and apology. Boomer was shocked because he never thought that his oldest brother would ever knock Butch down just for him. When he saw the look Butch gave him, he couldn't help but just silently accept the apology. He knew and understood Butch's persona, so there was no point in trying to argue or change his ways. Besides, arguments between the younger Ruffs ended up with Butch bringing Boomer's self esteem even lower than it already was. Brick eyed both his brothers, reading their signs that was understood very clearly.

"Alright. Now that that's over, let's get on with this plan. And Boomer, we have these blueprints just so we can be pretty clear with the plan," He smirked at the blonde and handed the papers to him, earning a small grin in response.

"So, what do you want me to draw?"

"Let's start with where we are. So draw the earth on there, but don't make it too big," Brick ordered. Boomer effortlessly drew the globe, making it look absolutely perfect and to Brick's liking.

"Do you know if those Puffs are anywhere near here?" Butch yawned.

Brick shook his head, "Honestly, no. But I'm sure they couldn't have flown anywhere past Pluto,"

"Maybe they're on another planet!" Butch stated.

"It's a possibility. Boomer, draw a circle somewhere on that page and we can say that's where the girls are," Boomer drew the circle and three little female stick figures on it.

"Guys, so Mojo said he would create that device thing for us. Once they fly here, what will we do?" Boomer asked flatly, tapping the pen on his chin. Brick rested his forehead in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Butch also got into this thinking stare, with his arms crossed loosely.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we each keep those recording devices in a place where we will trap the girls, but _accidentally_ run into them and pretend to be all confused with what they hell they were doing on earth?" Butch quoted the word 'accidentally' and had a huge smirk on his face.

Boomer smirked back, "That's a great idea. Then, we can pretend to_ help _them, and lead them to our trap!"

"Boys, that's a fantastic plan. Butch! Write it all down on paper so we can send it off to Mojo. The fun is just getting started," Brick took the blueprint from Boomer, pinning it to an empty space on the wall. Butch began to write the plan word for word as Boomer re explained it in the best detail his brain could possibly describe it. When they were finished, they handed it to Brick who scanned over it twice.

"Hmm, I think it's missing something," He whispered.

Boomer and Butch glanced at each other, then back to Brick, "What?" They asked in unison.

"Well, we aren't just doing this because he _ordered_ us to. We need a reward!" He demanded, shaking his fist in the air. Forest green and cobalt blue eyes lit up with joy, before scribbling down what they wanted on the white board.

"How are these, Brick?" The blonde asked politely. Cherry eyes traced through the board, seeing a bunch of ridiculous things that they already had access to. Brick sighed and rolled his eyes at the younger Ruffs.

"Let's just ask for his position. _We _should be the rulers!" He yelled with pride.

"Yeah!" Boomer and Butch cheered.

"_We_ should be the ones in charge!"

"Yeah!"

"_We_ shall have all the power!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!" The boys grabbed the letter and flew off towards Mojo's palace once again.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so bored. How are we even surviving _this_ long?" The raven Puff moaned in frustration. It was certainly true, all the Powerpuff Girls have been doing was exploring other planets and taking occasional peeks at the world they used to be free in. Of course, it was still smothered in the red liquid that weakened their lives away. Food was no problem for the girls because they were already super humans so they didn't exactly require everything a normal person would need.

"Bubbles and I are bored too, Buttercup. But what can we do?" Blossom sighed softly, burying her face in her hands. The girls' youthful faces showed nothing but frowns in a while. Sure, Blossom and Bubbles might have cracked a smile, but they and Buttercup always knew that it wasn't out of happiness. Buttercup just couldn't help but always be pissed off. Seriously, what did the girls ever do that was just so bad? All they've been doing was saving the day from evil for the past fourteen years! Heck, they even spared all of their villains' lives. But now, evil took over and there was nothing to do, thus pissing Buttercup off a little but more than her sisters.

"Can we please see earth?" Bubbles whispered so softly, she thought her sisters wouldn't be able to pick up what she requested.

Blossom closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "We just arrived back here almost a week ago, and you know that it takes us nearly four days to fly there!"

"Yeah I'm feeling kind of drained, sorry Bubbles," Buttercup shrugged, laying back to rest her hands behind her head, also closing her eyes. Good thing Bubbles wasn't feeling too down today, so she came up with a wonderful idea that usually never fails. She floated over to them, easily earning their attention. Blossom simply gaped clouded coral pink eyes at her, and Buttercup's left eyelid rose to reveal an apple green eye at baby blue ones. Bubbles closed her eyes, before carefully opening them to expose those large aqua orbs that was glossed with pounds of cuteness. Ah, yes; after all these years that changed her body's appearance, sweet Bubbles still pulled off her famous puppy dog eyes. They could buy her more than money ever could. Blossom and Buttercup shut their eyes closed, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh alright Bubbles, you win. We'll go in a few hours. I'm extremely tired!" Blossom whined, turning to lie down on her side.

"I hate when you do that to us," Buttercup mumbled, also facing away. A joyful smile lit up on Bubbles' face as she flew around in glee, leaving a lively sky blue tail of light in every speck of space she covered.

_**~Four hours later…~**_

"Girls, girls! Come on, let's go go go!" Bubbles chanted. Blossom and Buttercup were now wide awake and fixing themselves up. The redhead leader fixed her hip length hair into a comfortably stable high ponytail, which was perfectly wrapped in a fuchsia ribbon and topped off with a cherry bow. The green Puff quickly threw her shoulder-blade length midnight hair into a loose french braid, clearing her porcelain complexion from any stray fly aways. Finally, the youngest sister left her straight, waist length platinum blonde hair down. It gracefully fell into place, without her putting much effort into it.

"Okay, calm your horses, blondie!" Buttercup rolled her eyes with a small smile playing onto the corner of her lips. For some unknown reason, the pale blue eyed young woman seemed to be more excited than the other few times they took a look at earth. Buttercup couldn't help but wonder why. It's not like anything is going to be different, right? Blossom also had this thought flash through her mind, but shrugged it off anyway. Bubbles was always filled with surprises, so she decided not to question her about it. Blossom also sensed that Buttercup was thinking the same, so she silently commanded Buttercup not to say anything and just follow after the blonde. She obeyed, keeping her lips sealed.

"Alright, it looks like we're all good. Let's get going, girls!" Blossom beamed, as the girls darted off leaving tails of pink, blue and green; using the origin of the sunlight as their guide.

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys landed on the balcony in front of Mojo's office. Brick tapped the glass doors impatiently, careful to not break the glass. Mojo sat on his desk writing something, and turned to the doors when he heard a familiar pattern of taps that Brick unknowingly always used that screamed, 'Hey! Let us in!' He hopped down, quickly shuffling to the doors to unlock it. The boys walked in and Boomer closed the doors deliberately behind them. In Butch's left hand held the short, but clever plan. He handed it over to Mojo, as he led them over to the desk where they sat earlier. Mojo unfolded the page and scanned through it carefully.

_The Rowdyruff Boys' Plan to Defeat the Powderpuff Chicks!_

_\- Brick will have the voice recording of the Professor._

_\- Butch will have the voice recording of Ms. Keane._

_\- Boomer will have the voice recording of the Mayor._

_Step 1: We will play the recordings and keep them in separate locations. _

_Step 2: The Powderpuffs will be flying towards the voice of the sounds, but obviously separately so "they can save their loved ones quicker"._

_Step 3: We will stand fairly near the traps, and "accidentally" bump into them. _

_Step 4: We offer "help" and eventually lead them into the trap._

_Step 5: Beat up those bitches!_

_Step 6: Drug them with the Antidote X._

_Step 7: We win!_

_PS: Our reward is that we want to rule the world_.

Mojo nodded in approval, as he put the page down on his desk. Although he wasn't too sure about the reward, he didn't bother arguing with the boys either way.

"I like how you boys thought about the Antidote X," He grinned.

"How long _does _it keep them weak, anyways?" Butch asked.

"Maybe about five hours, depending on how much you give them,"

"But they can still use their super powers, right?" Boomer frowned.

Mojo let out an evil snicker, "No, my son. Their powers will be completely gone during their weak time!"

"That's cool. So, do you have the devices and the Antidote X?" Brick scowled. Mojo opened a drawer and withdrew three small black devices with a speaker on the center. Two white buttons sat below the speaker, each being a play and pause symbol. Each one had a sticker on it with the victims' names on it. Brick took the one that said "Professor Utonium" on it, Butch took the sticker with "Ms. Keane" written on it, and Boomer took the one with "The Mayor" labelled on it.

"Pretty sick," Boomer mumbled, pressing the play symbol. The volume was on 1, so it was a small cry that definitely sounded just like the Mayor.

"Sounds just like em. How'd you do it, Mojo?" Butch asked.

Mojo smiled proudly, "Why my son, do you not remember that I am an evil genius? I have my ways, of course. It's a secret. So do not ask," He grumbled.

"Whatever, let's get on with this plan, shall we?" Brick declared. His brothers nodded and headed back to the balcony where they entered through. Brick was also about to leave, until Mojo stopped him.

"Son, are you not forgetting something?" The redhead turned around to see Mojo swirling around some sort of red liquid in its flask container. Brick avoided Mojo's stare and rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Right. Sorry, dad. Thanks," He took the flask from Mojo's grip and darted off with his brothers. Mojo shook his head with a slight grin on his face, before turning back to his work.

* * *

The boys took their sweet time flying back to their house in silence. The usual grey sky was now shifting into a deep blue hue, signalling the end of the day. As always, no stars shined upon Townsville either. It seemed as the sky has been shielded off by everything except dull colours. The boys never really cared, but each of them had secretly wondered why nothing seemed to cross the earth's face anymore._ They_ didn't know earth was blanketed in Antidote X. They would have felt weak when they flew high in the sky; but then again, the Rowdyruff Boys weren't exactly made out of pure Chemical X.

Brick, Butch and Boomer landed on their front porch again and decoded the identifier. Stepping through, they flew right to the meeting room again and Brick placed the flask on the table. He ordered Boomer to grab two other flasks so he could divide the liquid evenly. Butch wanted to pour the Antidote X, but Brick refused because he was technically the smartest of the boys, so he knew how to divide it perfectly. Also, he secretly didn't want his brothers to accidentally touch the liquid. Although they don't feel weak around it, it's better to be safe than sorry. Boomer placed the flasks on the table and stepped next to Butch so they could both watch their older brother pour the liquid in. Cautiously, Brick got to eye level with the flasks and equally separated them. He handed the other two to Butch and Boomer and kept the original one to himself.

"Okay boys. Keep that stuff safe. Do _not_ let it spill, got that?" The green and blue Ruffs nodded and let it sit on the table.

"Brick, when are we going to begin the plan?" Boomer wondered.

"I think we should tell Mojo when we do," Brick looked at the wall clock, "It's almost 6 PM so, I guess we can do it… Now,"

"Alright! I can't wait!" Butch grinned, holding his fist in front of him.

"Me, too. Where are we trapping the girls?" The blonde asked.

"In our rooms," Butch suggested. Boomer rolled his eyes, and glanced at his red brother.

Brick shrugged, "Not a bad idea. It's easy, and it's not like they can just crash through the roof. I know there's a lot of secret passages to get to our house, so it won't seem like they're going into the same place. Remember, they'd be weak by the time we knock them out,"

"Oh, yeah. Those underground pathways!" Boomer smiled.

"So, it's settled. Butch, you leave your device somewhere in your room and do whatever you do but be fairly close to the tunnel. Boomer, you do the same. Try to use the paths that are the most spaced away from each other. Once we bump into the girls, we can lead them in and capture them. Let's do it!" Brick instructed. The blonde and raven smirked and flew to their rooms to set things up. The red Ruff slipped out his phone and dialled Mojo's number. It only rang once, before the other line was picked up.

"_Hello, Brick,_"

"Hey, Mojo. Boomer, Butch and I are starting the plan now, just letting ya know," He informed.

"_Okay, thank you for letting me know, my son. Good luck to you and your brothers!_" Mojo said happily.

"Thanks, bye," Brick hung up and darted off to his room.

* * *

A few days have passed – as Blossom puts it as – and the girls had just passed Mars' orbital shell about ten hours ago. It felt good to be closer to the sun again; living in the Asteroid Belt wasn't always so warm. Luckily, there have been no arguments between the girls. There were mostly jokes and memories being told, so that was good.

"Hey! I think that's it!" Bubbles pointed to a blue planet.

Blossom's right eyebrow raised in confusion, "Why is it blue again?"

"I dunno! But that's awesome! No more Antidote X keeping us away from it!" Buttercup flew in spirals, leaving a beautiful green streak behind her.

"Hmm, I don't know, girls. It seems a little too… Suspicious," She muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the familiar cries for help was heard. Three different ones, too.

"Help me, girls!" A high pitched voice shrieked.

"Girls, where are you?" Screamed the very first voice the girls have heard the second they were born.

"Ahh! Powerpuff Girls!" And a familiar voice which they often heard over the hotline.

Buttercup's eyes widened, "Ms. Keane! I'm going to go get her!" She sped off, her form dissolving into the planet.

Bubbles looked at Blossom in fear and panic, "Blossom! Come on, we have to go!" She also flew in the same direction as her green sister with haste.

"I know! Let's go! I'll get the Professor, you get the Mayor!" Blossom commanded, not far behind the youngest Puff.

The eldest and youngest girls finally caught up to the middle girl, not bothering to slow down one bit. As they scanned over the unfamiliar city of Townsville, they realized that nobody looked happy. The dull emotions didn't just get to the girls, but everybody else, too. From each person their eyes landed on, they couldn't help but notice the identical, but ridiculous hats that sat on everyone's heads.

"Did Mojo seriously make everyone wear these stupid things?" Buttercup shook her head in disapproval.

"Unfortunately," Bubbles laughed plainly.

"Girls, where are you?" The same voice called out.

"Help me, girls!"

"Ahh! Powerpuff Girls!"

Blossom gasped and immediately ordered her sisters off to save their childhood teacher and Mayor.

"Buttercup! Go follow the source of Ms. Keane's voice! Bubbles, the Mayor! Go!" She reminded.

"Right!" Bubbles obeyed.

"We meet at the highest building in Townsville when we get them, yeah?" Buttercup asked quickly.

"Yes! Now let's get moving!" Three lights of pink, blue and green separated and followed the sound of the cries for help.

* * *

**Blossom POV**

Oh, no. I can't believe Mojo got the Professor! That jerk _will_ pay! But for now, Professor first! Where could he be?

"Professor?" I called out. No answer. I continued to fly around, trying to keep myself from panicking. Just the thought of the Professor in a vulnerable position scares me, not to mention my sisters. I decided to go and check our house, even though the sound didn't seem to come from that area. Relief washed over me when I saw that it was still in one piece. I examined each room quickly and saw that nothing was touched or out of place. I flew out before I heard the sound of Professor's cries once again. Ugh, for every plead of help he calls out, it worries me more and more. I flew towards the voice, about to enter a forest but was stupid and didn't keep my gaze forward. My eyes squeezed shut when I felt myself bump into someone who was definitely a man.

"Oh, sorry sir! I was jus-" I stopped in mid sentence when I looked up to meet disgustingly beautiful crimson eyes. Great. Just perfect. But, those eyes showed… Concern?

"Hey, Pink Puff. What are you doing out here?" His smooth voice sent shivers up my spine. Wait, what the heck am I doing just standing here?

"Oh uh, I was looking for the Professor, c-cause I heard h-his call for help!" I stuttered, didn't I? Damn myself!

He let out a small chuckle, "That's unfortunate. Want some help?" What? Did he just offer to help me?

"Um…?" I glared at him questioningly.

He held his hands up in defence, "What? Can't enemies help each other?

"No," I rolled my eyes and floated around, looking for a place where the Professor could be.

"Of course they can," That idiot was still on my tail, huh? I sighed and turned around, placing my hands firmly on my hips.

"Brick, I don't need your help. Really. But thanks for the offer,"

"It wasn't suppose to sound like an offer, just let me help you. I might know where your Professor is, so come on. Let me," He crossed his arms in a relaxed way. Great, looks like he won't be leaving me alone for quite a while. I knew that this was no time to argue, because the Professor really needed my help right now.

I groaned in irritation, "Fine. Whatever. But if this is some stupid plan, I swear, Brick, I _will_ have your ugly little head detached from your body!" His eyes widened a bit, but he nodded anyway.

"Let's check this way," He mumbled, flying deeper into the forest. I followed after his cherry streak, keeping my guard up along with my space. The sky was getting darker and darker for every inch of the forest we glided through. I had to admit, it felt like we weren't going to have another argument for a while. But, I'm not completely trusting this Ruff. What was there to blame him for, though? I really hope I don't have to take that statement back. My sisters and I would go to the ends of the earth for anyone we loved.

"Where are we?" I whispered. It was now completely dark, and he led me into a sort of underground cave.

"I don't know. But just keep up," He ordered. Why did that seem like such a lie? This cave was pretty creepy. Echoes of water droplets bounced across the walls. Luckily, there were torches on the walls. Nonetheless, I decided to do as he requested. I continued to walk forward, glancing around frantically. When I didn't feel anyone else's presence near me, I began to freak out.

"Brick?" I whispered, trying to keep myself calm. When he didn't answer, I felt something crawl up my arm. My eyes widened as I froze, slowly turning my head towards the tickling sensation. I let out a piercing scream when I realized it was a huge and hairy spider. Without even thinking, I slapped it away and zoomed in circles, trying to get out of this damn hellhole. Because of my clumsiness and lack of light, I smashed right into a rocky pillar and blacked out.

* * *

**Brick POV**

"Brick?" I heard her whisper. She seemed to be in a shocked state, which was perfect. This is exactly the way she should feel in a place that was designed to look scary, but no harm was near here. There were actually small traps that could freak people out, which was pretty useful. I stepped on a hidden button to send a little spider android to her. She let out a high pitched shriek and flew around in pink circles, bumping into one of the cave pillars. The Powder Fluff didn't show any signs of getting back up.

Oh. Um. That was easy? Honestly, this whole plan was just too simple. What could be so hard about trying to act nice with a bunch of "perfect little girls"? I didn't even do anything to this chick. The original plan was to knock out the girls, but I didn't lay a finger on her. Although, she _has_ changed. The last time I saw her was probably since we were around five or six years old. So, thirteen to fourteen years of no show, huh…

I snapped my fingers and the hidden lights lit up. Slowly floating over to her, I made sure she was really knocked out. Her eyes were closed, her body lay in a crumbled form, and a big red bruise began to grow on her forehead. A chortle was making its way up my throat, but I managed to stop it with a light cough. I scooped her up quickly, tucking her limp body under my left arm. She wasn't heavy at all, but then again; a couch was like a feather to me.

Searching for the quickest way to my room, I soared towards the nearest secret entrance and pressed my hand on it, detecting it open. It lead right into the house, so I ran to my room and shut the door behind me. I chucked the redhead on the floor of my walk in closet, and took a rope to tie her hands together. Next, I went back to the meeting room to grab the flask of Antidote X. I noticed that Butch and Boomer's were still there. Guess I'm the first, as usual. When I got back to her, I cautiously poured it onto her head, drenching her fiery locks. Now that the flask was empty, I spilled some shards of glass on her as I smashed it on the ground next to her, just so she has a bit of a clue of what happened to her when she wakes up. I slipped my phone out and sent my brothers a message on our group conversation, smirking to myself and locking the closet on my way out, not even leaving a bit of light for her.

_"One down, two to go,"_

I love it when a plan is successful and so much easier than it sounds.

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

I kept my hearing at its best as I followed the voice of Ms. Keane. It was pretty strange – why did everyone call for help just _now_? I mean, maybe it was just today that stupid chump decided to pull something. Either way, I scanned through all the people of Townsville. Misery, sadness, and fear were written all over their faces. It broke my heart to see guiltless people like this. But I couldn't help but wonder; maybe this was all a fucked up plan just to get my sisters and I back to this… Thing you call a "planet". Although, I secretly missed being in earth. Ugh, back to reality.

"Ms. Keane, come on. Say something," I mumble to myself.

As I head into Townsville beach, I see that it's empty. Pretty peaceful looking, but absolutely empty. The bright moonlight shone upon the waters, showing off its naturally beautiful reflection. The sand looked untouched, which was pretty strange. Wait, why am I here? What would a teacher do around this territory? I scoff to myself and float high into the sky just to look at my surrounds a bit better. I had been flying at ground level, so this might just help. Nothing looked too out of place…

Until I saw a figure standing at the edge of a low cliff, above a massive cavern. What would anyone be doing out here on the beach? Hold on, they aren't wearing one of those Mojo hats! And if there are no traces of footsteps on the sand, how did they get here? I slowly floated over to them, trying to figure out who that was. There wasn't much to be described – only their silhouetted figure. Their spiky hair danced in the light breeze, as if nothing could make them stop. Finally, after two minutes of curiosity, their back was no longer facing me.

* * *

**Butch POV**

After my brothers and I finished searching for the top three least obvious paths to our house, we waited by each of them after we played the voices. Of course, it took quite a while since there were a lot of secret passages that people made for us, thanks to Mojo. If I remember properly, there's approximately thirty. And, they're all underground.

"Alright, boys. Time to move out!" Brick had called. He headed towards the North, Boomer went West, so that left the East to me. It is currently 8 PM, and the sky was already navy. I floated into an area that was covered by a body of sand. The full moon was out, shining brightly into the night. I stayed hovering in the air, until I spotted a good place to wait by that was just above the passage. Seeing that the coast was clear, I landed on a little cliff in silence. I'm pretty sure I must have spaced off, because it was 8:05 when I landed here, and now it was 8:30. Although, the strange thing was that I felt someone watching me. I narrowed my eyes into the distance, trying to keep my hearing on point. Light, warm breezes tossed my hair in multiple directions, calming my sudden hint of alert. I couldn't hold my curiosity in anymore, so I turned to my stalker.

To my surprise, it was exactly who I was looking for. The green Powder Fluff Girl. A flash of shock dashed through her features, but was quickly replaced by a scowl. She balled up her fists up to her chest in defence, as if she was waiting for my attack. Of course, I did nothing and kept my face emotionless, just to throw her off.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Ruff?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, _Puff_," I lied.

"None of your business," She mumbled.

"None of yours either,"

She narrowed her eyes at me, backing away slightly, "I'm leaving, then,"

"Where?" I kind of expected her to tell me to fuck off, but she seemed to be in a hurry to get to "someone".

"Gotta find someone," She hissed, slowly floating higher.

"Need someone to come with you?"

She scoffed and shook her head, folding her arms into each other loosely. I shrugged and turned back to the ocean. The sound of her flying away didn't come, which I knew she wouldn't do. Of course, she had no idea where she was going to go because her precious teacher's cry for help hasn't piped up for a while now. I smirked to myself – now she was definitely going to need help. Just as I predicted, her sigh filled the silence.

"Oh, alright. I need to find Ms. Keane," She grumbled.

I turned to her, "Okay. Where did you hear her, anyways?"

"Umm, where I came from, it sounded like the Eastern part of Townsville so here I am. But, looks like she's not here," She placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

Damn, I was originally planning to just fight her right here and drag her through the cavern, but she's in a non killer mood right now so I would end up ruining the plan and possibly bringing out her inner bitch. I mentally shivered at the thought. Looks like I'm going to have to look for an even less obvious path, or stall around and wait till she's distracted, then knock her out. I think I'll go with the second choice…

"Why don't we try the school, then?" I suggested. She nodded and fled to it, me not being too far behind. When we landed in through the roof, she began to search all the rooms while calling out the victim's name. While she was busy, I got a text from Brick telling Boomer and I that he already got the leader of the Puffs. I snuck out and flew to our house at top speed to grab my share of Antidote X. I realized that Brick was there on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, where's the green Puff?" He growled.

"Still at the school. I need the Antidote X. Pink already tied up, eh?" I said quickly. He nodded and I grabbed the glass, speeding back to the school. Just in time, she turned to me a second after I landed in complete silence. I held the flask behind my back as I leaned against the door frame.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No," She frowned, turning her back to me again. This is my chance! I took a few quiet steps to her and brought the flask above my head, smashing it on her skull to knock her out _and_ to get the harsh chemical all over her. She fell to the floor with a light thud, blood flowing from the spot I targeted. Her breathing became very shallow, which relieved me. The plan was to knock them out, not kill them. I could kill pretty easily, but then again, she was like me so a few shards of glass won't be the cause of her death.

I was about to pick her up but then I remembered that Antidote X could affect me. Instead, I grabbed her by the ankle – which wasn't covered in the liquid – and lifted her into the air. She dangled lifelessly, but didn't fight back so I guess I'm safe. I sent a quick text back to the group chat saying, exactly what my older brother said.

_"Two down, one to go,"_

I flew us back to the beach and entered the cavern where I tried to get through as quick as possible. I tossed her into my closet, tying up her hands behind her back. After making sure she couldn't get out easily, I dragged my dresser in front of the door just to be safe.

"Successful, huh?" I jumped in surprise and turned to see my red eyed brother standing by the door.

"You sca- er, surprised me, dumb bitch," I muttered. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Guess that's a yes. Well, Blue isn't here yet so we're just waiting on him now. Shouldn't be long till he finds the blonde Powder Fluff," He grinned proudly.

"What will we do after we get all the Puffs?" I inquired, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't know yet. We'll talk about it later," He retorted.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

My job was to look for the Mayor. Oh, that silly Mayor! What kind of trouble has he gone through _this_ time? I was heading towards the Western part of Townsville, since Buttercup went East and Blossom went North. I glanced down to see all the poor citizens of the once bright and sunny Townsville, but those innocent people did not show signs of the people they used to be – free, happy, and safe. It sickened my heart to see them like this, but they don't look like they're currently in any danger at the moment. The first place I heard the Mayor's call came from Townsville Hall. Of course, where else could he be? I crashed through the roof and immediately began to search around the office room.

"Mr. Mayor!" I hollered. Something was telling me that this building was completely empty of people. That's where I began to worry. What if Mojo already got him? I adjusted my vision so I could search around for the light switch. My eyes lit up when I spotted one right next to the front doors. I floated over to it, flicking it upwards. That's weird, why didn't it turn on? I switched it up and down in frustration, a heavy sigh escaping my lips. Great, I have to try and feel my way around now.

I squinted my eyes into the darkness, trying to look for any clues. Something caught my attention when it made a somewhat rustling noise.

"Hello?" I whispered, creeping towards it. The sound came from behind the Mayor's chair. There was no answer and the moving stopped. I scowled slightly and dramatically reached for the chair, waiting for something to jump on me like the movies. Cautiously, I grabbed the chair and spun it to face me.

_"You're too late…"_

* * *

**Boomer POV**

I flew to Townsville Hall and played the device just once to get the Blue Powerpuff right where I wanted her. Good thing there were no people here right now, otherwise I would have just killed them all off. But, I wasn't in the mood for killing; even though violence is always the answer, right? Right! I destroyed all of the electricity switches so it would be completely dark. There were always rumours going around that she was scared of the dark ever since she was a kid. Who knows? Even though she may have gotten over it, it might just bring back some childhood memories.

I trashed the entire Mayor's office and the rest of the building. Nothing was in good condition anymore, except the Mayor's beloved chair. I walked over to it slowly, and thought of a quick idea to get that dumb blonde thinking. A blank poster lying on the ground caught my attention, so I grabbed it along with a dark blue marker. I wrote a quick message and smirked when I taped it down on the seat, then turned it around. The blonde girl would be getting here any moment, so I quietly sped out of sight and hid in the shadows where I knew I couldn't be seen too easily. Just as I predicted, a light blue streak crashed through the roof and called for the Mayor.

"Mr. Mayor!"

A weird sound came from the chair, and I was thrown off a bit. Was that just a mouse or…?

"Hello?" She whispered, after trying to get the lights on.

My eyes widened in horror when I patted my pocket and realized that the device wasn't in there. Shoot! I must have dropped it without me noticing. If that bitch finds it and clicks one little button, the plan will be toast! I held my breath as I watched her reach for the chair with caution, then spinning it around rapidly to reveal the message. She let out a tiny gasp, until I heard the small device drop, breaking the silence. The blonde girl squealed in surprise, before reaching for it.

"Huh? What's this?" She was making a move for it, and I had to think fast. Either I get out of here as soon as possible and try to distract her, or I attack her right on the spot. If I chose the first idea, she would immediately know it was me. But, if I choose the second one…

She might forget whatever happened if I hit her head in the right spot. Perfect! That's what I'll do. Without hesitation, I jumped to her and wrapped my right arm around her neck from the back, covering her mouth with my left hand to earn a muffled shriek. I unwrapped my arm and struck a certain part of her neck, knocking her out completely. She stopped fidgeting in my grip and went limp.

"That'll teach you to keep it shut, Puff," I growled. When I was only a step away from getting my job done, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Brick and Butch. Brick had sent his about twenty minutes ago, and Butch sent his ten minutes ago. They already had their targets, so there was just me left. I sent a text back.

_"All down,"_

I tossed her over my shoulder and destroyed the tiny device, then flew out of Townsville Hall through the same roof that she crashed through and darted off towards my house.

* * *

Boomer passed by his brothers who were on the couch, playing video games. When they saw him with a passed out Puff on his shoulder, they grinned widely at him and paused their game to walk up to him.

"Boomer, looks like you got the little sissy. You better go lock her up and drug her with that Antidote X stuff!" Butch patted his back brotherly.

"Yeah, I know. Closet, right?"

"Yep. Now go so you can get back down here and we can celebrate!" Brick smirked.

The cobalt Ruff wasted no time flying up to his room and closet. He tossed her on the floor, receiving a weak groan in response. Boomer panicked for a bit, then grabbed some sleeping pills nearby.

"For twelve hours of undisturbed sleep... Hmm," He read, running a hand through his golden locks. Shrugging, he ran to the meeting room to get the Antidote X. When he got back to the closet, he tossed the whole bottle of pills inside and it dissolved rapidly. He knelt down next to Bubbles and placed his thumb on her chin, jerking it down harshly. Boomer poured the liquid into her mouth, then all staining her hair and face with it.

"That should do it," He grinned, tossing the bottle behind him as he walked out of the closet and back to his brothers, making it shatter all over Bubbles' body.

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like the girls have been captured and beaten up... What happens next...?**


	2. Drowning in Flaw

**Chapter 2: Drowning in Flaw**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

Nearly a week has passed since the capture of the girls. They still lay locked up in their counterparts' closets, drenched in the blood-like liquid that they despised so much. The boys visited the girls every few hours, only to feed them with more Antidote X. Due to the lack of energy, light, and even food or water, the girls seriously felt like shit. The strange thing was that only Blossom knew what Brick had been giving her. Buttercup and Bubbles thought that the Antidote X was just some sort of red food colouring that the boys used to piss them off. It wasn't like they needed much energy to do anything, but all the Antidote X was extremely draining. The only thing they could do was try to (unsuccessfully) sleep. They were very lucky that the boys didn't abuse them or beat them up too much. Because they remain powerless, just a simple punch would be strong enough to knock them unconscious.

Blossom lay down on her side, hot tears streaming past her temple to touch her ear. She always tried her hardest not to let a single sound come from her. Because she knew that Brick would hear, she was afraid that he would come by for a small visit with more Antidote X. Poor Blossom couldn't take it anymore. After a few days of constantly receiving the devastating liquid, she realized that it was slowly cutting away her natural supply of Chemical X. Her body would take longer and longer each time she had to get rid of the drug. Instead of an hour, it became three, then five, and ten. Black liquid often seeped from her eyes rather than tears. When she coughed, it was also black with some red. At first she questioned herself about it when she first discovered it. She remembered the Professor mumbling to himself about this condition about ten years ago while she passed by his lab.

* * *

_"Hmmm, what's this?" She heard the Professor whisper. The lab's door was opened slightly but enough for Blossom to see through it. She peeked through and saw her creator pour some Chemical X onto a mouse, who started to fly around and posses powerful blows onto its cage bars, denting it. The Professor then poured a red substance on the mouse, defecting its new abilities. As he began to overdose it, the black substance poured from its nose, eyes, and ears. _

_"I guess this is what happens when someone or something with Chemical X receives too much Antidote X…" He muttered, scribbling in his papers. _

* * *

So now, what happened to the mouse all those years ago was happening to her. Blossom was scared. She didn't want to be turned into a normal girl then get a beating by a super powered villain. For now, all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and hope nothing horrible was happening to her sisters.

* * *

Buttercup's eyelids rose painfully as she groaned to lift herself up. Her eyes shot her awake as she felt her wrists blinded together tightly. She tried to wiggle her herself out of its hold, but remained unsuccessful. Her eyebrows lowered and she bit her lip slightly.

"That's weird, I should be able to break from these damn ropes pretty easily," She mumbled, "And why the hell does my head hurt so much?"

It was much too early for the green Puff to think, but she finally noticed that the room she was in was completely black. Only a small amount of light outlined through the form of a silhouetted door. Her anger rose and was about to scream at the top of her lungs, when pain fired on the back of her head. Buttercup locked her eyes shut and felt something in the form of liquid run down her neck, and through her midnight hair.

"Aw, man. Tell me I'm not bleeding," She whined quietly, before she heard a strangely familiar voice outside of the room she was in. Someone else waking up? Who did she last see last night? Buttercup's face heated when she remembered another pair of emerald eyes flash through her thoughts.

* * *

Blue eyes struggled to unveil themselves, until their owner found herself in an unfamiliar space. Bubbles felt her face and hair to be extremely messy, which pissed her off to the bone. Although, she felt that something was not right.

"Why can't I remember much?" Bubbles croaked. She attempted to stand up, seeing that she was not tied down by anything. Bubbles wobbled a bit, and fell into tiny shards of glass, cutting her delicate skin. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes; she absolutely hated getting injuries. Instead of standing, she began to crawl over to the faint source of light.

"That looks like a door!" She whispered. Bubbles reached up to turn the knob, but frowned when it only turned a centimetre.

"Looks like I'm stuck here... I hope Blossom and Buttercup are doing better than me... Wherever I am," She sobbed.

* * *

Brick awoke on a bright Saturday morning. He glanced at his alarm clock and the red numbers displayed 10 AM. It was a pretty late time for him to wake up, but then again, he was up till nearly 2 AM having a tiny celebration with his brothers. Brick had no doubt that Butch and Boomer were still asleep. He was just about to go to the bathroom when his eyes caught sight of his closet. A smirk made it's way on his lips and he just shrugged to continue his usual morning routine.

When he was finished, he couldn't help but feel the need to check on his pink clad counterpart. With a sigh, he floated over and placed his hand on the knob, slowly opening it. Crimson eyes landed on the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, seeing that she was sleeping. Blossom looked somewhat different though; her fiery hair was no longer the usual bright red-orange it was. It looked more gingery brown and normal. Finally, her eyelids unlocked her eyes. They were bloodshot and glassy looking. The thing that shocked the red Ruff was that her eyes were no longer pink. Instead, they were light brown. Blossom looked like a normal girl; not a Powerpuff Girl.

"Why would you do this to my sisters and I, Brick?" She sobbed.

Brick rolled his eyes, "Criminal, remember?"

He tried his best to not show any signs of surprise, because he knew she would immediately question him. Blossom had no idea she looked like a normal girl, but she was definitely sure that she was becoming powerless.

"You're being so much more than a criminal!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Whatever," He made a move to close the door again until she stopped him.

"Wait, Brick. Can I please go to the bathroom?"

He scowled and crossed his arms, "Okay, fine. Wait here," He flew to his bathroom and quietly melted the mirror, and any sources of shiny objects that might show her reflection. Brick flew back to her and took her by the ponytail, dragging her across his room and into the bathroom.

"You have ten minutes, Pinky. And don't you try anything or it's more suffering for you," She nodded as he untied her arms.

Blossom locked the door and narrowed her eyes when she noticed that there were no signs of any mirrors. The windows were not even glass – they were just old fashioned wooden doors that only opens or closes.

"Brick!" She called out.

"What now?"

"Why don't you have a mirror here?"

"I don't need one," He could practically tell that she rolled her eyes and chose not to argue anymore.

Blossom sighed and turned the tap on to splash cold water all over her face. She took her ribbon off to redo her ponytail. Glancing down, she noticed that her hair was a different colour.

"What the?" She felt gross touching her hair because it was stained in Antidote X and she thought her natural colour was fading. Blossom tied her hair up anyways.

"Maybe I'm just having a bad hair day," She muttered. A small red cup caught her attention, so she grabbed it and filled it with water, gulping it down quickly.

"Time's up!" She heard Brick, who was knocking on the door. Blossom groaned and exited the bathroom to meet her counterpart's eyes.

"Where are my sisters?" He didn't say anything as he tied her hands up again.

"Do you need anything else before you get back in my closet for another few days?" He asked sarcastically, completely ignoring her previous question. Blossom picked up the sarcasm dripping off his words and shook her head slowly. What was the point if he was just going to deny all that she requested for?

"Okay," He grabbed her elbow and shoved her back into her little hellhole to lock the door again.

* * *

Butch yawned and yanked his covers off his body. His alarm clock read 12:30 PM in green light. Good thing there was no wake up time set for him today, otherwise another perfectly good clock would meet its destruction by his fist. The green Ruff sat up and glanced over to his window to see that it was covered with a thin black curtain – just how he liked it. A grumbling noise came from a door he spotted nearby. He jumped out of bed and pressed his ear against the door.

"Stupid Rowdyruff. Shouldn't have trusted that good for nothing creep,"

His eyes narrowed as he swung the door open, obviously grabbing her attention. Buttercup snapped her head up to face him when her eyes mindlessly travelled down his torso. He took advantage of her dazed moment and smirked at her, "Like what ya see?"

She glared at him, "In your dreams, _pal_!"

Butch was thrown off slightly because he was used to girls worshipping him, but mainly because of the colour of Buttercup's eyes. Her hair wasn't too different, since it wasn't much of a rare colour. Her usual lime green eyes were no longer present. Instead, he saw small spots of brown in her new, but dull green eyes.

"_Hazel eyes, huh?_" He questioned himself mentally, "_Nah, I don't rate it,_"

"Okay," Butch was about to close the door when she stopped him, "Wait, can you get me something to eat?"

"No,"

Buttercup felt hurt suddenly and scowled at him, "Fine. Let me starve to to death," She turned her back to him and he noticed the injury he gave her last night and_ almost_ felt bad.

"Kay," He closed the door and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Butch flew back to his closet since he just remembered that he needed to grab something. Buttercup just sat there staring into space emotionlessly.

"Oh, fine," He went into the kitchen to grab the nearest fruit his hand met. Butch ran back to Buttercup and tossed a green apple to her head. Of course, because her sense of pain was no longer like steel, it hurt her pretty badly.

"Ow! Jerk," She whined. He snickered and winked at her.

"Untie my hands, dummy!" She commanded.

"No,"

"Then how am I suppose to eat this?" Buttercup screamed.

"Figure it out," He walked out and grabbed a hoodie then slammed the door, as Buttercup heard a soft click which made her want to shout at him and rip that bastard's hair off.

* * *

Boomer's eyes flickered open at 1 PM. He had a smile on his face because of his and his brothers' success last night. His stomach growled, which forced him out of his bed to zoom towards the kitchen to find something to eat. The blue Ruff passed by his brothers who were playing the same video game from the previous night.

"Hey, Blue. Did you check on her yet?" Brick asked without looking away from the screen.

"Who?"

"The blondie," Butch answered.

Cobalt blue orbs widened in shock, "Oh, yeah! I forgot," Boomer ran to his room and opened the closet, revealing a young woman who looked like she was caught trying to open the door. She smiled nervously and backed up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"Where am I? And who are _you_?" She asked. Boomer opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he realized that she looked slightly different. Where was her signature platinum hair and intense baby blue eyes? He saw dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes instead.

"_That's right, she never even saw her attacker last night,_" He said in his mind. Boomer just blinked at her and crossed his arms.

"That doesn't matter," He said, smirking. Bubbles' eyes landed on his lips and immediately recognized him.

"Hey, I know that look from anywhere! You're Boomer! Where are my sisters, you big dodo brain!?" She shrieked. He shrugged and was about to close the door right in her face when she attempted to pull her puppy dog look.

"Sorry, that's not going to work," He rolled his eyes and closed the door to leave a very confused Bubbles behind.

* * *

All of the boys felt pretty hesitant to tell each other about what they had witnessed about each of the Powerpuff Girls. It may have not seemed important, but it was obviously telling them something. Brick walked into the meeting room where Butch was sitting on his chair with his feet up on the table as usual, listening to music; while Boomer was drawing on the white board.

"Boys," Brick spoke firmly. Boomer erased all his drawings and sat on his chair to wait for Brick's next commands. On the other hand, Butch was still in his own little world nodding his head to the beat of his music. Brick's eyelids lowered halfway in annoyance and went up behind his brother to yank his headphones off of him. Butch jumped up in anger and surprise to punch whoever dared pull his headphones off. When he turned to see a pissed off Brick with them in his hands, his anger became less intense. The green Ruff never wanted to lay a blow on his older brother.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

Brick rolled his eyes, "Anyways! I think we all have to tell each other something," Butch and Boomer's eyes slowly met before shifting back to Brick's.

"Is it about the chicks?" Butch asked. Brick nodded.

"They look different, don't they?" Boomer inquired.

"The leader one has brown hair and brown fucking eyes," The red Ruff scoffed.

"The only thing different about the green Puff is her eye colour - it's not even green anymore; they're hazel or whatever you call it," Butch crossed his arms.

"Yeah, the blue one just has darker hair and blueish grey eyes," Boomer muttered, "Could it be the Antidote X?"

"It's the only clue. I mean, it's making them weaker and look more like normal girls," Brick smiled.

Butch snorted, "Normal girls are overrated,"

"Should we keep giving them Antidote X till there's absolutely no more Chemical X in their systems?" Boomer's lips curled up into a smirk.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's poison their food with that stuff tonight," The leader chuckled.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

"Oh man, I am so hungry…" Blossom moaned, placing a hand over her stomach, "I swear I can't go any longer than four months now!" She tried rubbing her bony fingers together, then touched her shoulders to her cheeks. They too, felt thinner than ever. Blossom was sure that her skin was also paling due to her malnutrition and lack of Vitamin D. Just when she was about to try and get her rest, the pink Puff heard the doorknob twist slowly to reveal none other than the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys… With a plate of food in his hands?

He floated in and placed it down in front of her as he untied her hands in silence. In the plate in front of her was normal spaghetti and meatballs. Blossom felt her eyebrows lower themselves as she inspected it carefully. Brick sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

"What? I thought you were hungry,"

She shook her head, "It's nothing, thanks I guess," Brick tried to hide his smirk with a smile of gratitude as he saw her grab the fork.

"Do you think I can get out of your closet for a bit?"

She saw him stiffen slightly but nodded, "You aren't allowed to exit the room, though. I'll be back," With that, he walked out of the closet and Blossom heard another door open then close with a click. She stood and walked out with the plate in her hands. The bed looked pretty comfortable to her, so she hopped on and began to play with her dinner. With curiosity, she began to scan the room. A small lamp was dimming the place, making her squint her eyes a bit, as the light was sensitive to her eyes. Blossom ate in silence and felt so much better. Her eyelids felt heavier, so she put the plate aside and let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

Buttercup lay still on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She ignored the pain on her skull, as she was becoming quite used to it. Beside her head was the untouched green apple that Butch threw at her earlier.

"I hate that jerk. I wanna kill him so badly!" She closed her eyes and heard the door open. Buttercup made no move to open her eyes.

"Torture me another day, muscle brain," She sighed.

"But I brought your favourite," He whined. Her eyebrows drew together a bit when the smell of ribs touched her nose. Buttercup couldn't take it anymore and her eyelids flew up to reveal eyes sparkling with ribs in them. She rolled over to his feet but her expression dropped when her eyes landed on a damn smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, going to let me figure out how to eat without my hands again, huh? And how'd you know those are my favourite?"

"Uh, well first of all you're my counterpart and second of all no, I'll untie your hands," He scowled, while trying to hide the uneasiness from his voice.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I really hate you. Now let me go!" She screamed.

"Now now, tiger. If you continue to speak to me like that, I guess I'll just have to throw this away and let you starve here like usual. So, what'll it be?" He cooed. Buttercup wanted to beat him up so badly, but she decided to keep her cool for now. How could she resist her favourite food right now?

"Fine. But let me out of here. I swear I won't do shit," Butch narrowed his eyes at her and agreed just for tonight. He placed her food on the nightstand just outside of the closet, and bend to her level to untie her hands.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll be nice just for now and let you watch TV or whatever the hell you want. Be a good girl," He grinned at her, patting her head like a dog.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out!" She pointed to the door with her opposite hand resting on her hip. Butch rolled his eyes and locked the door after he exited. Buttercup grabbed the plate and began to scarf down, burping loudly with a smirk of her own on her lips. A moment of silence filled her, so she began to look around. Her eyes landed on a standard sized window, and an idea immediately popped into her mind. Buttercup walked to it slowly, then glanced at the door Butch exited through. When she felt that the coast was clear, she opened it and stepped through.

"That stupid Ruff didn't even think of locking his window," She chuckled. Quietly, she looked to the sky and flew up. Or so she thought.

* * *

The blue Puff sat against the door and began to think to herself. She wanted to get out of here so badly. Before she could even fully relax, the door swung open which resulted in her falling on her back with a choked gasp. Bubbles looked up to see Boomer with a blue plate in his hand.

She smiled halfheartedly, "What have you got in your hand?"

"It's for you," He handed it to her as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Wow, thanks. How'd you know I liked veggie burgers?"

"Don't ask," He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll let you out for a while. You aren't allowed to exit my room," She nodded and tried to use her heat vision to warm it up a bit. When nothing came, she frowned.

"Boomer, why can't I use my powers?"

His eyes widened a bit and began to think of an excuse, "Maybe it's because you're tired and out of energy?"

She tapped her chin, "Yeah maybe… But I feel fine. Oh, well! Thanks again, though!" She chirped happily. He nodded and zoomed out of the room, and locked it on the way out.

Bubbles picked her veggie burger up and began to munch on it. It tasted pretty good, until she tasted a foreign liquid in it. She took the top off and saw what looked like liquidy ketchup.

"Ew!" She squealed, "Boomer!" He came in a second later with a guilty look on his face.

"What?"

"Why on earth is there ketchup in this thing?" She screamed.

Boomer was so relieved that he almost let go of his breath, "Sorry, I like my veggie burgers with ketchup and I thought you would, too," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Bubbles almost felt bad for yelling at him but glared anyways.

"Okay, whatever. You can leave again,"

"Uh, okay," He left the room awkwardly, which resulted in Bubbles being alone again. When she tried to fly to the bed, it was too late to realize that her own flying power didn't work so she fell face first to slam her forehead right onto the edge of a table with a loud crash.

* * *

**Brick POV**

My brothers and I were just finished our jobs for the night after we had dinner. I'm not sure what the pink Puff is doing but she's pretty quiet, so I didn't worry too much. I was just about to check on her anyway until a loud crash was heard coming from outside. We glanced at each other in confusion and flew out to the backyard.

"What the hell?" Boomer whispered, peeking into a small garden right next to the house. I looked up to see Butch's room window open. Right when I looked at him, his guilty eyes shifted to meet mine as he shrugged.

"Sorry?" He chuckled in awkwardness.

I shook my head in disappointment when Boomer came with a passed out Puff being held by the wrist, "Looks like she tried to fly off," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you secure your window?" Boomer asked Butch.

"She said she wouldn't try anything!"

"And now you know why we don't trust _you_ with stuff!" I snapped, pointing at her.

"Jeez, okay. Anyways, what will we do to her?" Butch glared at me.

"We should get Mojo to build some sort of containment machine to put the others in along with her," Boomer suggested.

My eyes lit up, "Hey, that's a great idea. Butch, go call the monkey and tell him to build something for this situation," I commanded.

"Kay," He flew into the house just when Boomer asked me something.

"What should I do with this one?" He yanked her arm up.

"Okay, follow me," I lead him into the basement to grab more ropes and blindfolds. He took the green blindfold and wrapped it around her head to cover her eyes. A roll of duct tape caught my eye so I grabbed it and ripped a piece off, pushing it to her mouth. Boomer tied her hands behind her back, then we tossed her into a pool of Antidote X that Mojo got for us a few days ago. Honestly, I had no idea how he got an unlimited supply of this stuff, but whatever.

"Hey, let's grab the other Puffs and do the same," My baby brother had an evil grin on his face. I smirked and nodded. Just as we were about to go back up, Butch came towards us.

"He said to use that thing," Butch pointed at the pool.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out like three minutes ago," I shrugged, then picked up the other ropes and tape, along with the blue and red blindfolds.

"I'll go get the blue one," Boomer grabbed the blue blindfold from me and a rope, then dashed back upstairs.

"Guess the redhead is my job," I nodded and handed the rest of the items to Butch.

* * *

**Boomer POV **

I slowly unlocked my room and scanned the place. There she was – lying on the floor… Asleep. How the hell did she get there? She must have fallen or something. I didn't really care right now so I bend down to put the blindfold on first. Next, I grabbed the rope and tied her wrists behind her back.

"Hm," Oh, no. She was starting to wake up. Without thinking, I sent a quick punch to her stomach. Luckily, it worked. She groaned and stopped moving. I slung her under my arm and flew back to the basement where Brick was staring at me with his arms folded.

"Took you long enough," He scowled. I dropped the girl in front of him and gave him a WTF look.

"I only took like-" I glanced at a clock nearby, "Two minutes!"

"Whatever," He ripped a piece of tape and slapped it right onto her lips. I picked her up by the collar and tossed her into the pool with her older sister.

"Okay, now there's just Butch we're waiting on for the pink girl," We sat back and waited for him impatiently.

* * *

**Butch POV **

I peeked into Brick's room to see a passed out brunette on his bed. Damn, he wasn't kidding. The chick's hair wasn't even orange anymore. She looked to be deep in sleep, so I quietly floated over to her side and lifted her right eyelid. Yep, those weren't pink. They were light brown. I let go of it and flipped her over to tie her hands behind her back. Then, I wrapped the red blindfold around her head to eye level. Quickly, I tossed her onto my shoulder and was about to fly out of there, until I felt her leg smash right where the sun don't shine. I let go of her and let her body drop as I squeezed my eyes shut in pain.

"That'll teach you to keep your hands off me, Brick!" She yelled. Oh, I see. A smirk made it's way to my face. She thinks I'm Brick. Maybe I should play along.

"Come on, Pinky. Don't be stubborn!" I tried imitating my older bother's voice. She stayed quiet for a while.

"Let me go!"

"I ain't even holding you!" I mumbled, ditching the voice as soon as my brothers appeared at the doorway.

"Hey, Butch. The fuck's going on!?" Brick yelled.

"Yeah, what's taking you so long?" Baby Blue asked.

"What!?" We all snapped our heads towards the girl.

"Yeah, I'm not Brick," I chuckled, picking the voice up once again.

Brick glared at me, "You pretended to be me?"

"Yeah, come on. I thought I'd have some fun with it!" I grinned.

He walked up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt, "Don't worry, I'm here if that's who you're looking for,"

"In your dreams!" She hissed. Red sent a punch to her ribs, "Shut up!" He tossed her to Boomer who caught her by the ponytail, as she screamed in pain all the way down to the basement.

* * *

The green and blue Ruffs had to hold Blossom down to keep her from moving around. Once she was pinned tightly to the ground, Brick, Butch and Boomer decided to surprise her by dunking her into the pool of Antidote X. She tried to scream but her voice was blocked from the tape that kept her mouth shut.

"You better keep quiet and not wake your sisters if you all want to remain alive," Brick murmured in her ear. The boys pointed and laughed at their respective counterparts because they looked so helpless. Without a word, Butch activated a cage to surround the pool.

"Man, who knew capturing these little girls would be _so_ difficult?" Boomer said sarcastically, grinning.

"It was just easy on our part. I mean, weren't we like the only criminals they fought, but never got to throw in jail?" Butch crossed his arms together.

"Pretty much. But then again, that would be useless. We crash through roofs and walls all the time," Brick mumbled. The boys continued to stare at the scene before them. The pool was circular and only about two feet deep, so the girls sat with only their heads sticking out of the pool. Butch made a comment about how it looked like they were sitting in a food bowl inside of a hamster's cage. All boys, especially Boomer, thought it was absolutely hilarious. They all burst into laughter, but when Brick and Butch's died down, Boomer was still crying of laughter.

"That's a good one!" Brick rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly smacked the back of his youngest brother's neck.

"Okay, that's enough. It wasn't _that_ fucking funny after like five minutes," He snapped. Boomer coughed awkwardly and mumbled a small 'sorry' as he rubbed the spot where Brick had struck him.

"Okay, go to bed, people. It's almost 11 PM," Butch and Boomer groaned in response and floated back to their rooms in silence without bothering to argue. Brick took a quick look around the room. He was trying to make sure that there was no way the girls could get out. Without wasting time, he kept the cage clear from anything the girls might use to escape… That is, if they ever wake up.

* * *

**Don't worry, they'll wake up eventually. I promise.**


	3. Foiled Escape

**Chapter 3: Foiled Escape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

**Warning: Some Rowdyruff brutality near the end of this chapter!**

* * *

_Beep beep beep!_ Brick flew to the hotline and held it next to his ear.

"Brick speaking… Okay… Fine… Goodbye," The leader of the Rowdyruff Boys wore an expression of anger and laziness on his face, "Get dressed, boys. The monkey needs us to run some damn errands for him!"

"Why_ us_?" Boomer scowled.

"It must be pretty _important_ if he wants us to do it," Butch said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he says that some stupid slaves of his lost three items and needs each of us to get them," Brick rolled his eyes.

"What are they?" The blue Ruff asked.

"Some black diamond, an Egyptian staff and a crown…"

"And where are we going to find those?" Butch muttered.

"He says the diamond was lost in some cave in the Arctic, the staff fell in the deepest part of the ocean, and the crown somehow drifted off into space!" Butch and Boomer face palmed and groaned.

"I know. Who cares, though. It might only take us a day at the most to get them all back," Brick nodded.

"Alright, so who's getting what?" Boomer questioned.

Brick stepped forward, "I'll get the diamond!"

"I got the crown," Butch smiled.

"That leaves me to go swimming for a staff," Boomer pouted. The boys raced to their rooms to get dressed. Brick wore a red hoodie and black sweatpants with red converse. His red SnapBack sat backwards on his head like usual. Butch had on a simple green shirt and black jeans paired off with all black converse. He left his black hair in a messy but sexy way. Finally, Boomer wore a black shirt, blue jeans and dark blue converse. His blonde hair stayed messy.

"Let's go," Brick stormed out of the house with his brothers not far behind.

* * *

**Buttercup POV **

I felt myself waking up, in what felt like a kiddie pool. My hands were tied behind my back and my sight was blinded by a damn piece of cloth, not to mention there was tape on my mouth. I was just about to let out a frustrated scream when I heard voices above the room I was currently in. It definitely belonged to the boys so I stayed quiet since it sounded like they were just about to leave. I tried to wriggle around when I felt something sharp cut my hand. I wanted to curse out loud until it gave me a bright idea. My hands tried their best to relocate the sharp object. When I felt it again, I moved the ropes above it, motioning my wrists back and forth until it separated my hands from each other. Happily, I untied the rest of the ropes and removed the cloth around my head, then slowly peeling the tape off. My blissfulness was cut short when I spotted two other females in the same pool as I was in. That was definitely Blossom and Bubbles! I tried to stand but my clothes were weighing me down so I crawled over to the nearest one which was Bubbles. I lifted the blindfold up and carefully took the tape off. Her eyes brightened when she saw me, but I read confusion from them.

"Buttercup, why-" She was cut off when a disturbed moaning sound came from our eldest sister. I grabbed the ropes that held Bubbles' hands together and untied them with trembling hands. Then, I freed Blossom as well. My eyes widened in shock. Wait a minute! That wasn't Blossom…

"B-Buttercup? Bubbles?" She croaked, squinting her eyes.

"Blossom!?" We screamed in unison, "What the hell happened to you?" I gasped.

"What about you guys?" Bubbles and I glanced at each other and covered our mouths with both palms.

"Buttercup, your eyes!" She whispered.

"Look at yours!" I pointed out.

"Calm down, girls. First, please tell me what seems to be the matter with my appearance?" Blossom pleaded.

"Brown hair," I muttered.

"Brown eyes," Bubbles finished.

Blossom's eyes dropped, "I knew it…"

"Knew what?" Bubbles squeaked.

"I don't think you girls know but the guys tricked and captured us and have been giving us dose after dose of Antidote X. That's why we feel so weak!" She explained.

My eyes narrowed, "So, when I tried to fly off that jerk's window, I actually fucking fell?" I checked for broken bones.

"Looks like it," Blossom and Bubbles glanced at my forehead which I'm pretty sure had a huge cut on it.

"And that's why I couldn't fly to Boomer's bed, either!" Bubbles touched her forehead, which also had a forming bruise on it. We sighed and withdrew from the pool. It was red with some black swirly patterns on it.

"I guess this is a pool of… And is that black stuff what I think it is?" I spat in disgust.

Blossom nodded, "Our powers are completely gone now. That's why we look like normal girls!" She began to sob. I slid my arms around her, and Bubbles did so too. We knew that she was the one who's greatest fear was losing her powers.

"Come on, we should try and get out of here while we can. I heard they just left about fifteen minutes ago," Bubbles whispered. I glanced up only to see a cage around us.

"Well, that's just great! We're _still _trapped!"

"I see a button!" Blossom pointed to a big red button.

"I can try and get it," Bubbles suggested innocently. She picked up a pen nearby, closing one eye as she held the pen right in front of her open eye. Her tongue stuck out a bit as she aimed and… Shot. Even without super powers, Bubbles had the best aim out of all of us. The pen flew to the button with just enough force to activate the bars to lift. We ran out and proceeded up the stairs.

* * *

**Blossom POV **

We ran up the stairs, trying not to slip on the dripping chemicals that drenched our clothes. Just when I reached for the doorknob, it didn't move. I growled angrily and looked at Buttercup.

"Buttercup, you know how to pick locks, right?" Her eyes brightened as she plastered a wicked grin on her face.

"Say no more, sister. I got this," She ran back down and began to trash the place to look for something to use so she can get us out of here. After a few intense moments, she finally came with a box of paper clips.

"I thought I should take the whole thing, since I lose stuff pretty quickly," She announced. Bubbles and I stepped out of the way to let her get to the doorknob. Buttercup unfolded a paper clip and began to work.

"So, Blossom. You never told us how _we_ looked," Bubbles blinked at me.

"You don't look as different as I do, Bubbles! You still have your blonde hair and blue eyes, it's just your eyes aren't baby blue. They're more umm… Grey," I looked closely, "Oh, and your hair is not as bright. It looks like a very light brown shade. Dark blonde, I guess that's what it's called?"

Bubbles looked down and closed her eyes, obviously trying to not let any tears escape, "I'm not cute anymore?" She whispered.

"What!? Don't say that. You're still cute," I chuckled.

"What about me?" We looked at Buttercup who was still picking the lock, "I know my hair looks the same. What was wrong with my eyes?"

"Well, you know how hazel eyes look?" Bubbles started. She nodded without looking at us.

"That's what you colour you have," I said.

"I see," She smiled sadly as she turned to us. Buttercup placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it open.

"Yay! Thanks, Buttercup!" Bubbles and I hugged our middle sister, who pretended to gag but laughed anyways.

"We should get going," We walked out and eyed the huge place.

"This place is bigger than I thought. Which way are we going to go?" Bubbles asked me.

"I believe we shall go through the back door," I answered.

"How are we suppose to know where that is?" Buttercup cried. I looked around and spotted a clock. It was almost 10 AM. Since the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, all the houses face the east in this area of Townsville.

"I got it. Let's go west. That way!" I ran towards the hallway that said 'West'. My sisters followed and we ended up in the kitchen.

"Hey, let's get steal a bunch of food!" Buttercup had hearts in her eyes. They both looked at me with pleading eyes and nodded. What was the harm anyways? We all took from their kitchen and stuffed it in a suitcase that was lying around.

"Blossom, can we please go to their rooms and take their clothes too? I really can't stand having clothes that are soaking!" Bubbles whined. I rolled my eyes and slapped my palm to my forehead.

"Alright! You go get them since you're the fastest," She nodded and dashed towards the staircase.

* * *

**Bubbles POV **

I came to see three doors in front of me. First, I went into the blue door. I opened the dressers and closet to grab a bunch of random clothes. The clothes would get wet if I carried them around in my current clothes, so I changed into a new set. I kicked my old clothes under the bed. Next, I went into the red door. There was nothing but red, white or black clothes so I got all those. Finally, I slipped into the green door to grab everything I could. With haste, I jogged down the stairs to find my sisters waiting for me.

"Here!" I handed all of Brick's clothes to Blossom and Butch's to Buttercup. They quickly changed, tossing their soaked clothing into a trash can nearby. We stuffed the rest of the clothes into the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Let's go!" Blossom grabbed our hands as we ran out into an open field. Buttercup held the suitcase to the ground and let it drag. It was leaving a trail, so I stopped them.

"Wait, guys," I stated. They stopped running and looked at me.

"Bubbles, we have to get away as fast as we can. We don't know when the boys could be coming back!" Blossom scowled.

"We can't just drag that suitcase! It's leaving a trail! Look!" I pointed to the ground.

"Oh, true," Buttercup took the straps out and turned it into a backpack. She threw it on and we continued to run to heavens know where.

A few hours later…

Blossom, Buttercup and I have been heading west for so long. All we have been passing are more and more brainwashed people! Every time we ask them for help, nothing. It's almost like they're in vegetable mode. The sun is high up in the sky, and I'm pretty sure it's just after noon.

"Blossom, where exactly are we going?" Buttercup asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just wanted to get us away from that house as far as we can go. I'm sorry, girls," She sighed heavily. We walked down the road, since it looks like no cars have been strolling by for a while. I stopped and tugged on Blossom's hand. She gave me a questioning look, as I pointed to a random billboard that seemed kind of familiar. Both of my older sisters gazed up to see what I gestured to.

"It's just a random board, Bubbles. What are you trying to tell us?" Buttercup raised a brow at me.

"Well, I remember passing this sign whenever we would fly home! Except, it would take us a few hours to get there by walking," I frowned.

"Oh, I get it. If we can get home, we can look for some Chemical X to get our powers back!" Blossom cheered. I nodded and held her hands as we jumped up and down like little girls waiting for Christmas to come.

"Well, the faster we get there, the faster we can get our powers back and be free!" Buttercup began to run ahead, looking back at us.

"Yeah!" We chased after her, hoping we would get to our house before dark.

* * *

**Brick POV**

I flew at top speed towards the north and it immediately began to snow. The earth below me was nothing but white and blue. Mojo wasn't very specific about which cave the diamond was in. And who knows? It could be a tiny little pebble. Actually, I doubt that. I landed on top of a mountain and used x ray vision to scan for it. Nothing caught my attention in particular, but I continued to look around. A shallow cave was covered in ice, so I melted it with heat vision. I floated inside and saw that the walls were covered in multicoloured jewels, gems, stones, you name it. But, none of them were what the monkey was looking for.

The cave got darker and darker, so I activated my night vision. The weird thing was that there was a dead end. I listened closely and heard faint water drop sounds. Looking down, I saw that that's where the path continued. I descended slowly and followed the narrow pathway. A large black stone caught my attention. It was shining, and there were absolutely no harsh edges on it. I reached for it and snatched it up. It was so smooth; this was definitely it. The size was unbelievable. This diamond was not only opaque, but it was the size of my fist. I held it tightly and flew out of the Arctic to bring it back to the monkey.

* * *

**Butch POV **

Okay, what the hell was I thinking of looking for a damn crown in outer space? I growled to myself and clenched my fists. Right now, I was just beyond the mesosphere. I scanned the entire atmosphere for that tiny piece of metal. It wasn't like I spent time looking around when I was suppose to search for something, so I circled the earth instead. I travelled in such a high speed that it probably looked like a green piece of string trying to cover such a massive object.

This was getting really tiring, so I stood back and snorted to myself. Mojo can go and look for that useless item by himself while I sit here and relax. Did he say we would get something in return? Nope. So, whats the point? I found a satellite and sat back on it, resting my head on my arms.

* * *

**Boomer POV **

I floated above none other than the Pacific Ocean. This job looked harder than it sounded. Doesn't that stupid monkey know it was going to take me forever to get to the bottom of the ocean? Not to mention, there are creepy ass creatures down there. I'm not scared or anything, I just don't want some ugly thing to jump in my face. With a deep breath and bravery, I dived down. I swam down with great speed, trying to keep my focus forward. Soon, the light was gone and I had to activate my night vision. I gazed around; it was creepier than it seemed. There were a lot of ships breaking down with stray rags hanging off the edges. If my eyes weren't tricking me, I could have sworn I saw piles of bones and skulls. Staring right into my soul.

I shivered at the thought and the temperature. For every meter I covered, the temperature seemed to drop lower and lower. I looked into the distance to see a source of light approaching me. Oh, fuck. Please don't let that be what I think it is. Just like it was on cue, a scary light bulb fish thing swam right in front of me. My eyes widened in horror because it was so much scarier than it looked on the Internet. I was just about to swim back up but I knew my brothers would call me a pussy if I came back empty handed. Glaring, I swatted the fish away angrily. I continued my way until it's friends came along. Annoyance was written all over my face. I didn't want to do this, but these fishes are really asking for a mirror or some shit. Using my electrical power, I grabbed them and banged them to each other. They died and sank to the bottom.

Soon, I was at the bottom too. I grabbed a rock nearby and dropped it above them. The heavy pressure here was definitely new to me, so it made the rock hard for me to lift. I glanced around until I saw a bunch of other fish poking at a golden object. That must be it. I swam to it and pushed the fishes away to grab it. Yep, this was definitely the staff. I tried to swim up by the water pressure was just too much. My fingers wrapped around the staff as I focused an energy ball in my right hand. Pointing towards the ground, I let the energy go. It pushed me up, as I shot through the ocean. The temperature got warmer and the light was becoming clearer. With a small pop, I was in the air. I held the staff close as I darted towards Mojo's palace.

* * *

Brick and Boomer found themselves flying towards Mojo's palace at the same time.

"Hi, Brick!" Boomer waved the staff in the air.

"Hey, Blue," He waved back. The red and blue streaks joined as they landed on Mojo's balcony. Brick tapped the window. Mojo answered and wore a smile on his face as he let his sons in.

"Hi, boys! Thank you for getting the valuables, it must have take a lot of time off your schedules… Say, where is Butch?"

Brick and Boomer looked at each other in confusion, "We will go find him right away," Boomer told his father.

"Good. Make sure he comes back with that crown!" Mojo yelled. They nodded and shot out into the sky once again.

"Let's go into the atmosphere," Brick suggested. They got into the stratosphere and flew around the earth in search for their green brother. Just then, something hit Boomer right in the head.

"Ow!" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. His face brightened up when he realized that it was the crown Mojo was looking for, "Brick, I found the crown!"

"Then that means…" Brick trailed off as he gave Boomer a hard look, which he mirrored.

"Yeah, Butch is somewhere doing nothing!"

Brick frowned, "Let's find that idiot, then. Come on, Boomer!"

They flew higher up until they spotted a satellite with someone sitting on it. Brick smirked, and stopped Boomer from getting too close.

"Boomer, you've got the best sonic scream out of all of us, right?" The blue Ruff caught onto what his older brother was thinking and smirked back.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do!" They snickered and crept up to Butch, who was snoring loudly.

"Three… Two… One…" Brick counted down, preparing to cover his ears.

"BUTCH!" Boomer screamed as loud as he could, making the satellite his brother was sleeping on shatter to pieces. Butch's eyes shot open as he began to panic.

"Who's gonna die!?" He screamed.

"You, if I catch you doing this again!" Brick grabbed the green Ruff's shirt to face him. Butch gave a guilty look and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jeez. Sorry. Let's look for it now," He began to fly, but stopped when he felt his brothers not on his tail. Butch turned to see two annoyed Ruffs floating there with the item he was searching for in his younger brother's grip, "Oh um… Sorry?" He squeaked.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. Let's go back to Mojo," Brick lead his brothers to the palace and handed the crown to Mojo.

"You got it! Thank you, Butch!"

"No prob-" He was cut off by Boomer elbowing his older brother in the ribs, "Uh, I mean Boomer found it, not me…" Butch avoided everyone's eyes.

"Oh? Boomer found two of my items? I'm proud of you, son. As for you Butch; DO NOT BE LAZY!" Mojo's voice almost broke Butch's eardrums. Butch narrowed his eyes at his brothers who were wearing evil grins on their faces.

"Whatever, can we just go home?" He frowned, whining.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Boomer moaned.

"Okay, bye Mojo!" Three coloured streaks departed from Mojo's presence.

"Bye, boys! Kill the girls!" He shouted after them.

Brick frowned, "Shoot. Totally forgot about those girls," The boys entered their house as Brick went straight to the basement; to see… No girls in there.

"Where are they!?" The red Ruff growled in wrath, causing the house to shake.

"Hey, half my clothes are gone!" Butch frowned as he entered the basement.

"Yeah, and where the hell is our food?" Boomer poked his head from the fridge as his brothers ascended to the kitchen. Brick's eyes begin to glow with rage.

"Look! I can see a small trail!" Butch pointed to the backyard, where Antidote X droplets sat in front of the back door.

The redhead smirked, "That's the direction of their house. Boys, if we can get there faster than they can, we can take the remaining Chemical X. After all, why else would they go there?" The blonde and raven haired boys grinned viciously and decided to run to the Utonium household at an inhumane speed so their coloured tails wouldn't be seen in the sky by the girls.

* * *

"Girls, look! It's only about five hundred yards away!" Blossom exclaimed, squinting her eyes into the distance.

"I see it, too! Can you believe it only takes us a minute whenever we fly home?" Bubbles smiled.

"What do you mean by '_only_'?" Five hundred yards was nothing to Buttercup _with superpowers_, but without? She would be too lazy to move a leg. It was currently 3 PM and the sun was beating down dryly on the girls. Bubbles felt bad that her sister had been carrying the suitcase all the way. Blossom told Buttercup that it was okay to roll the bag since they were on concrete road so it wouldn't leave any tracks. Although, Buttercup refused because she said that it felt like a workout to her and she hasn't done any in quite a while. The blonde girl still couldn't help but feel bad for her now hazel eyed sister; so she offered to help.

"Buttercup, want me to carry the bag for you?"

Buttercup shook her head and waved Bubbles' hand away, "It's fine, don't want you breaking your back!" She joked.

The blonde's eyebrows lowered, "I insist! Come on, Buttercup!"

She sighed, "Alright. You can give it back if you ever feel tired!"

"Okay," Bubbles took the suitcase from Buttercup and tried her best to not show struggle as she tossed it onto her back.

"You okay?" Blossom raised a delicate brow at her blue eyed sister. She nodded weakly as the trio continued to walk until Bubbles tripped over a crack on the road, falling face first. The youngest Puff groaned softly as her older sisters rushed to her aid.

"Oh, no… Bubbles, are you alright?" Blossom frowned as Buttercup helped her get the heavy luggage off their sister. She sat up and wiped her face in her shirt.

"I'm okay. Thanks, girls," Bubbles muttered quietly.

"Here, you two look quite exhausted," Blossom unzipped the bag and tossed her younger sisters each a water bottle, as well as herself. They drained it all down pretty hastily, "Feel better?" They smiled and nodded at Blossom.

"I told ya so, Bubs. I think _I'll_ keep the suitcase," Buttercup chuckled, offering her hand to the blonde girl to stand up.

"I just kinda thought you were being crushed under that thing," Bubbles giggled.

"Nah… No little suitcase is gonna bring me down," Buttercup pointed her thumb to her chest in a prideful manner.

"Let's keep going. We are almost there," Blossom linked her arms between her sisters' and kept strolling forwards.

…

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the girls arrived at the doorstep. Just as they figured the door was locked. Buttercup immediately began to dig for a paper clip and started to do her job. While she was working, Blossom turned to Bubbles; her arms folded and a blank stare settling on her unfamiliar honey eyes.

"I don't know why, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling," Blossom murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked innocently.

Blossom shook her head, "Nothing, never mind about it. Probably just my imagination," She forced a smile to her youngest sister. Buttercup stood and opened the door, smiling at them. As they entered the house, Buttercup tossed the suitcase to the side and flipped the lights on. She and Bubbles followed Blossom to the lab. Blossom reached for the lights and sprang towards the Chemical X station. But when they got there, there was no Chemical X. The Professor _always_ had three test tubes displayed on this certain counter so the girls could always consume some whenever something went wrong.

"Where are…?" Blossom was cut off when three shadows slowly hovered over them.

"These?" The girls whip around to see a tube of black liquid in each of the Rowdyruff Boys' hands. They smirked and landed on the ground. Brick stepped forward, just as Blossom stepped back with her sisters.

"C-Chemical X!" She breathed.

"That's right, ladies. Looks like your little escape has failed. And one step away, too," The girls took a few more frightened steps back until they felt their backs hit the counter, earning sniggers from Butch and Boomer.

"Give it back," She growled, waving her fear away.

Brick played an amused look on his face, "What makes you think_ that, Puff_?"

"These tubes are the only remaining drops of Chemical X left in the whole world. What makes you think we'll waste it on _you_ three?" Butch scowled.

"Yup, finders keepers!" Boomer sang.

All boys stared at the girls in silence, "Oops!" The girls were startled when Brick poured his tube onto his shirt, followed by his brothers, causing the girls to shed a tear. The boys grew in size and ended up destroying the house.

"Aw, did we make the girls cry?" Butch cooed.

"Babies," The blonde Ruff spat.

"We have to run!" Blossom grabbed her sisters' hands and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. As Blossom was leading her sisters farther and farther away, she almost felt like breaking down when she realized that they were absolutely hopeless right now. Buttercup on the other hand, wanted so badly to get revenge. While sprinting, Bubbles looked back to see the boys who were glaring at them with fury. They looked to be at least twenty feet tall! It reminded her of their old Powerpuff Dynamo, except the boys weren't robots. The boys began to fly into the air towards them, burning down everything they shadowed.

"This time, you'll never get away!" Brick landed in front of them, haulting them into their spots. When they spun on their heels, Butch and Boomer planted themselves in the girls' way, causing the ground to shake. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls frowned, feeling herself shrink down in defeat and weakness. The green Puff struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, and keeping on her bravery. Bubbles let her salty tears wash over her delicate cheeks, hoping that they could get out of this mess. Each of the boys reached forward and grabbed their counterparts like little dolls, separating them. Blossom stared speechless, squirming around in Brick's grasp. Buttercup tried to bite Butch's hand, but it only felt like a fly crawling on his skin, so he flicked her forehead with force. Bubbles didn't even try to fight back; she cried into her palms and felt Boomer squeeze her bones together like twigs.

"Come on, boys. Time to complete Mojo's request," Brick commanded.

"So Mojo's behind this all!? I thought this was nothing but a sick joke!" Buttercup screamed.

"Well duh. Who the hell do you think kicked you out of the planet in the first place?" Butch squeezed Buttercup slightly, earning a painful squeak from her. Brick sped towards the palace and landed on the front of the palace, destroying the property and squashing many people beneath his feet. Butch and Boomer did the same, also killing people without giving a damn.

"Mojo!" Brick screeched, fracturing all glass windows. The monkey ran out to the balcony and went wide eyed when he noticed the boys' size and the girls in their hands.

"Boys! Look at what you've done! You destroyed my front lawn and slaves, how dare you!?"

Brick pushed his face close to Mojo, "It was _you_ who originally wanted to destroy the whole fucking planet anyways!" Mojo stayed quiet and glanced at the girls.

"I said _Powerpuff Girls_, didn't I? Those are not Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles!"

"They _are_ the girls, idiot! All the Antidote X took their powers and usual appearances away!" Butch growled, also getting in Mojo's face.

"They're normal girls now," Boomer grinned, slightly moving closer.

"Hey, monkey. We can technically decide when their death dates are going to happen. Do you remember the plan and reward? Yeah, now we rule. But first, we might just take your life first. How about that, eh boys?" Brick smirked cruelly at his brothers. The left corners of their mouths flipped up into a sly smile and nodded.

"What? No! I command you boys to stop right now!" Mojo pleaded.

"NO!" They boomed. Ruthlessly, they placed their energy together to form a small energy ball, which swirled in their respective colours. Brick held it in his opposite hand and nodded at Boomer. He grabbed Mojo in his free grasp and held him out.

"Stop!" Mojo cried. They ignored him as Butch pulled Mojo's head back, forcing his mouth open. The girls watched in fear of what might happen next, shaking beneath their counterparts' hands. Never have they seen the boys so vile towards anyone. The Rowdyruff leader gazed at his brothers again, who began to roar in laughter wickedly. He gave a grin and shoved the energy ball into the monkey's mouth. Boomer placed Mojo back onto the balcony safely as Mojo looked down at himself, hoping he was still in one piece. They had innocent smiles on their faces, before Mojo felt himself shaking.

The temporary smiles were replaced by a disgusted expression. Boomer waved goodbye to Mojo and even winked at him. Just as the boys predicted, Mojo disappeared in a soundless explosion, his remains flying in all sorts of directions. Some of the blood even stained the boys as they burst into laughter and high fived each other as if what they did was a joke. The girls didn't think so. They all shot each other bewildered looks, in fear that they might die in that way as well. When the boys' laughter ceased, the girls froze; it was their turn.

"Don't worry," Boomer smiled at Bubbles boyishly, who didn't notice.

"Your death won't be like that," Butch stroked Buttercup's hair, who shivered away in disgust.

"Nope, it's going to take longer, just so you'll never forget once you're in hell," Brick ran his larger finger along Blossom's tiny face.

* * *

After hours of non stop suffering from punches and kicks from super human force, it was only a minute till midnight. Blossom's face was swollen and almost unrecognizable, her ribs felt like they didn't exist anymore, and both arms were broken. Burns tattooed her body, along with the pain it caused her. Buttercup was no better, nor worse. She had a black eye, bruised lip, few broken ribs, one broken arm and a broken leg. Long cuts framed her skin; she looked absolutely horrible. Lastly, Bubbles had a broken nose, a rib or two gone, twisted wrists, a sprained ankle and one broken leg. Not to mention, Boomer had completely shaved all her hair off. The boys flew to the highest building in Townsville, hanging the girls upside down by their ankles. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles have had enough. They braced themselves as their counterparts cut the rope.

"No!" They shrieked, shutting their eyes and waiting for the final blow; their heads making forceful impact with the ground. Being only a hair away from the ground, a warm wind rushed through the three of them. The girls opened their eyes to see themselves in another dimension.

"Girls, we're healed! Look at yourselves, nothing broken!" Blossom pointed out.

"My hair is back!" Bubbles squealed, patting her bright blonde locks.

"We look like ourselves again!" Buttercup grinned widely.

"Yeah!" They cheered, hugging each other before looking around.

"Wait, are we in heaven?" Bubbles whispered.

It was completely white, and not a trouble was in sight.

"_Not quite_," A mysterious voice flowed in the air above them.

* * *

**Side Note**: I don't appreciate that one flame from a Guest user with pounds of colourful language (don't bother looking for it, I've already deleted that trash). First, I suggest you carefully read the summary. The boys are evil, remember? Plus, the romance in a story doesn't just fly in on the second chapter. Second, if you're going to give me a flame don't be a pussy and show up as anonymous. Do not tell me how to write** my **story. If it's on grammar, go right ahead. But do not complain about the story itself ("the girls are suffering") then attack_ me._ As a fanfic author, it's pretty much our goal to get a reaction out of our readers. Guess I must have inflicted you that much, huh? So thanks for bashing me out and calling me a bitch, it tells me I'm successful. Besides, I already said at the end of that chapter that the girls will be okay. If you don't like it, stop reading. Don't ruin it for everyone by forcing me to slack off, leave you in a cliffhanger and eventually delete the whole story. After all,_ I'm_ the only one that knows whats next. Right?

PS: It's only a FICTIONAL story, so please don't get butthurt! ;)


	4. An Angel's Gift

**Chapter 4: An Angel's Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

The girls froze as their eyes shifted to gaze at the floating form above their heads. Before them was someone who they've never seen before. No – they weren't even human.

"An… A-angel?" Blossom whispered.

_"Not just any angel, Blossom. I am the Angel of Time and I have saved you three from the brink of falling into death's hand!"_

The girls were speechless due to the fact that the angel was just absolutely breathtaking. Her long pale pink hair grew beyond her height and a gold tiara sat on the crown of her head. The angel's magical orbs were a soft minty hue; they danced in the light shining upon them. Her dress was a silky baby blue shade that perfectly matched her heavenly cotton wings.

"W-why?" Bubbles managed to squeak out.

_"Dear Bubbles, it isn't your time to go yet. Listen, girls. I know that you're all pure hearted. Besides, you are only nineteen years old and have a long life waiting ahead of you," _Her soft voice echoed across the room.

"So, what are you going to do to us?" Buttercup wondered.

The Angel of Time smiled, _"Buttercup, I am here to give you three another chance. You see, those boys may have been born evil, but they were still human. There is good in everybody's hearts, even theirs. Now, I am going to give you two choices; to not only save yourselves but the entire world, since those boys were planning to wipe out the entire human race after they murdered you. I will be sending you back in time!"_

The girls gaze at each other excitedly, "What will this do?" Blossom asked politely.

_"The life you're living right now is wrong. As you have just been told, the boys wanted to be the ones to destroy the life of the world. It can be prevented, though. Would you all like to hear what I have to offer?"_

"Yes!"

_"You can either go to year 1970 in your normal appearances as of what you look like right now to stop the birth of Mojo Jojo, which will cause the boys to have never been created and come back immediately to live peacefully, or year 2001 where you will go fourteen years back to being the super powered little girls saving the day. Your goal is to change the Rowdyruff Boys' attitudes and turn them into good little boys. The catch here is you'll be reliving your past fourteen years again. You will not lose any of your memories, you will still have the minds you posses now. Think of it as an extra few years to relive and fix mistakes... What do you choose?"_

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles turned to each other and huddled.

"I say year 1970; I wanna kill that chimp and not have to deal with those assholes!" Buttercup grinned, shaking her fist in front of her.

"No, Buttercup! Don't you remember what the Professor told us? It was basically Mojo who gave us our powers and created us to who and what we are today! Besides, if all we did was kill one villain and lived as normal girls, who will stop the other criminals from _their_ diabolical plans? Thinking ahead is very, _very_ important!" Blossom lectured. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! And I don't know about that first choice either, I would feel cruel for wanting to kill poor fetus baby Mojo!" Bubbles' eyes sparkled.

"Are you two saying you want to go to 2001?" Buttercup scowled at her sisters.

"It's wrong to kill. If we ever murdered anyone on purpose like that, they would probably haunt us forever," Blossom shuddered, "Don't be afraid, Buttercup. We can change the boys. And we will! We might have to face Mojo eventually, but it would be so much better if we get the guys on our side!" The redhead scolded.

Buttercup stayed silent before closing her eyes, "I hate when you're right. Alright, we'll go to 2001!" They broke from their huddle and cheered.

_"2001 it is," _The Angel of Time closed her eyes and murmured some words under her breath, before the girls disappeared from the room.

* * *

The girls appeared in an alley, dressed in their old matching dresses. Blossom picked up a newspaper nearby and quickly scanned over it.

"Girls, it says here that it's July of 2001," Blossom handed it to them as they looked it over for anything else important. The girls were just about to fly away when they heard a landing sound and some familiar voices. They peeked their heads through the entrance of the alley and watched out for them.

"Stupid idiots. Do they think we're some kinds of possessions? Jeez!" Little Brick was seen standing on the sidewalk with his brothers.

"Yeah, dude. I feel like they've been using us all this time," Boomer pouted, which Bubbles thought was kind of cute since he was so tiny.

"No duh, of course they have. Now that I think about it, they only needed us to do their dirty work!" Butch punched the ground, leaving a small crater.

"I know. I almost feel like thinking twice when I said we only cared about killing the girls," Brick signalled his brothers to follow after his lead. To Blossom, it looked like they were heading towards a forest.

"Come on, girls. We're going to follow them," Blossom whispered, flying close to the ground. Luckily, the boys weren't flying too fast.

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?" Little Boomer looked around.

"Cuz ya dumb!" Little Butch punched his younger brother to the sidewalk.

"Shut it, Butch. I feel it too," Brick and Butch landed next to Boomer who was struggling to stand back up. The girls looked at their leader and proceeded to hide behind a building. Brick looks around carefully and sees nothing out of the ordinary. His brothers shrug and they take to the air once again.

"Probably some stupid citizens," Butch muttered. The girls come out of hiding and continue to follow the boys into a familiar forest. Not long after, Brick stopped in his tracks. Butch and Boomer give him a questioning look and gazed around the forest.

"Who the heck is following?" Brick called out. No answer, of course. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles held their breaths until the boys turned to keep going. This time, they flew above the trees as they got into "Fuzzy Territory".

"Man, this is getting tiring!" Buttercup whispered, seeing that the sky was going navy.

"Who said that!?" Boomer shouted.

"Who cares! Whoever you are, you can't hide anymore!" Brick commanded his brothers to destroy all the trees, exposing the Powerpuff Girls with wide eyes. They were about to dash away until the voice of the Rowdyruff leader stopped them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Powder Fluffs. We should have known," Brick chuckled.

"Yeah, not like anyone is fast enough to keep up with us!" Boomer laughed.

"You here to fight or something?" Butch crackled his knuckles.

"Ye-" Buttercup was cut off when Blossom slapped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"No! We were just leaving!" She grabs her sisters' hands and zoom away in a flash.

* * *

August 2001

Weeks have passed since the encounter with the boys. Luckily, they didn't commit any crimes for the summer break. The girls have silently recovered from their 'past future' and decided that they would always push away their fear of the boys because of what happened as the Angel of Time saved their lives and gave them another chance. Besides, it wasn't like they were scary as little boys. But, the girls really were blessed. As of now, they were excited that school was going to start again for them in a few days. Blossom decided to go shopping with Bubbles, and Buttercup… Well she was forced to come along.

"Professor!" The girls flew to their father and hugged him tightly.

"Hello my little angels," He hugged them back.

"Professor, we wanna go back to school shopping. Can we go?" Blossom smiled.

"Oh, alright. Here's $50. Use it wisely, okay?" He warned almost hesitantly, mostly eyeing Buttercup who crossed her arms and looked away. The Professor gave the bill to Blossom who happily stuffed it in her pocket.

"Yay! Thanks, Professor! Bye!" Bubbles kissed his cheek as they flew out towards the mall. Even though it wasn't like the Professor knew they were already nineteen, he trusted his little bundles of joy anyways. The girls took into the sky, going higher and higher.

"I miss the air!" Bubbles sighed in pleasure, her little arms spread out like wings.

"Not as much as I miss it!" Blossom grinned, also spreading her arms.

"Race you guys to Townsville Mall!" Buttercup snickered, speeding just below the clouds.

"You're on!" Blossom and Bubbles flew after their sister, their giggles filling the air. Buttercup looked back, seeing a red bill fly out of Blossom's pocket.

She stopped in the air and pointed, "Blossom, the money!"

"Nice try!" Her older sister grinned, speeding forward.

"I'm not joking!" Buttercup crossed my arms angrily. Bubbles rolled her eyes and dashed towards the little bill and waved it in the air for her oldest sister to see, then safely put it in her pocket.

"Oh… My bad," Blossom beamed, flashing her dimples. The girls landed in front of Townsville Mall and walked in. They had to admit, no longer being tall was strange. But, being no more than four feet tall wasn't a problem at all.

"So, where are we going first?" Buttercup crossed her little arms together.

"Clothes shopping!" Bubbles chirped, throwing her hands in the air.

"Um, Bubbles. We're like five. We didn't start wearing non matching clothes since like first grade, right?" Buttercup looked at Blossom.

"Hmm… No I think it was the start of middle school," Blossom tapped her chin. The green Puff slapped her forehead and frowned.

"Great, I'm going to be stuck twinning with these two for another four or five years," She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Blossom and Bubbles snapped their heads towards Buttercup, who shook her head frantically.

"Nothing, nothing!"

The girls entered a store called 'School Island' and bought everything they needed. Pencils, books, erasers, and new backpacks. As usual, they were all identical, each being in their signature colours. Blossom glanced down at the receipt and searched for the total cost.

"Looks like we spent… $45!? What the?" Blossom glared at her sisters and tried to figure out who snuck more items than usual. She took the large bag from Buttercup's grasp and peeked inside. There were probably ten blue fuzzy pencils in there. Her narrowed eyes shifted around to see Bubbles about to hand the remaining $5 to the employee at a smoothie bar.

"Bubbles!"

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a smoothie," Bubbles shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Blossom.

"Forget it!" She reached out for the money.

"Um, you know Bubbles, _you_ don't have to pay for it," The worker smiled warmly and handed her the smoothie along with the money back.

"What? No way!" Blossom placed her hands on her hips.

"Jealous much?" Bubbles giggled, taking a sip and slipping the money into her pocket.

"Oh please. Buttercup?" Blossom wanted to rip her hair out when she saw her other sister also getting a free smoothie.

"Blossom, would you like one?" The guy held out a strawberry flavoured drink that looked absolutely irresistible. Blossom's lip trembled as she snatched it.

"Fine. Thank you," She looked closely at the name tag, "Mike,"

"No problem, anything for the Powerpuff Girls!"

The girls floated away in silence, enjoying their smoothies. Buttercup gazed at a large clock and realized that it read 6 PM.

"What time did the Professor say we had to get home?" She questioned suddenly.

"He didn't say, I mean don't we have a curfew of like 7:30 PM?" Blossom shrugged.

"Hey, guys! Look over there!" Bubbles pointed to an arcade place that many people were crowding.

"Sweet, an arcade!" Buttercup sped towards it and watched the screen. Blossom and Bubbles floated in and watched as well. Three cars were racing each other – one red, the other green and the last one blue.

"It's just a game. So what?" Blossom scoffed, rolling her eyes. The race came to an end, with the red and green one tied, the blue one coming in last place.

"Aw, man!" An acquainted little boy's voice piped up sadly.

"Jeez, ten games and we're still tied," A raspier voice joined him. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles floated up higher to see who the racers really were. They didn't see their faces, just long red hair topped off with a red cap placed on backwards, spiky black hair that pointed up and blonde hair in a wing style. Bubbles flew behind the blonde one since she immediately recognized him, and tapped his shoulder.

"I think you did great!" She smiled at him, her hands behind her back in a respective manner.

"Tha-" He was cut off when he turned around to see Bubbles, "Ah! A Puff!" Boomer stumbled back and crashed into his brothers.

Bubbles' eyebrows lowered, her lip quivered and her eyes began to shine painfully. She looked down and closed her eyes, floating back to her sisters who wrapped their arms around her protectively. Buttercup glared at the boys, before Blossom guided her sisters back home silently.

...

"Aww man. Why is this so much harder than it sounds?" Bubbles buried her face in her hands as she sat on the foot of their bed, "And what's with always calling us 'Puff'?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Heck, the boys have _never_ called us by our real names before! But don't worry, Bubbles. We've only just started. It's going to take time to try and get them to be our friends, I one hundred percent promise you!" Blossom's eyes flickered to Bubbles through their pink vanity mirror as she brushed her long hair.

"Yeah, don't give up," Buttercup was bouncing a tennis ball against the wall.

_"Your sisters are right, Bubbles. I've given you three many years,"_ All of the girls stopped what they were doing to see the Angel of Time floating in their room, but in tiny form. They all crowded around her to speak for a bit.

"Is there something wrong we're doing?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.

_"No, of course not! I'm just here to remind you something. Like I said before, good is in everyone. You must take your time as you are journeying to unlock the good in the hearts of those boys. It's like forming a friendship. You can't just be comfortable with that person in one day, right? See, listen to this example; it takes quite some time for friends to turn to best friends. Do you girls understand me?"_ They nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the tips, Angel of Time," Blossom grinned.

_"No problem. And please, feel free to just call me 'Angel', I don't mind!"_ And with that, Angel disappeared into thin air.

"Well, girls… Looks like we're going to have to let time flow by if we want things to go right," Blossom stood up straight.

"Still, we don't exactly know why the boys turned so evil in the other future," Buttercup mumbled.

"That's why we gotta try our best to watch out and fix our mistakes," Bubbles flew up, a smile lifting her face.

"Girls, it's time for dinner!" The Professor called from downstairs.

"Coming, Professor!" They zipped to the dinner table and began to enjoy their meal.

* * *

September 2001

The first day of school strolled along on a bright, sunny morning. As the girls got ready for their first day, they began chatting about what made them so excited to go back to school. Of course, it wasn't like they had to try. At all. They still had the minds of nineteen year olds, for crying out loud. Buttercup somehow managed to get Blossom to agree on a bet she made up; not going to the library on school nights. From today to the end of the school year. If Buttercup won or caught her doing so three times, Blossom would have to give a third of all her allowances to Buttercup. But if Blossom won, then Buttercup would have to wear one of Bubbles' ruffle skirts at least twice every week. At first Bubbles was going to argue because they couldn't go clothes shopping the other day but stopped herself because she would just love to see Buttercup's face when she gets the skirts.

"Fine!" Blossom glared at Buttercup, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" Buttercup crossed her arms loosely.

"Come on, girls! Let's go!" Bubbles grabbed hers and her sisters' backpacks then tossed it to them. She took their hands as they waved goodbye to the Professor and flew to Pokey Oaks School.

Their teacher Ms. Keane opened the door for them, "Why hello girls. Welcome. Come on in!" She stepped aside to let the girls through. They sat in the center of the classroom as usual, waving at their friends. The bell rung and everybody pulled out their books and pencils. But before Ms. Keane could say anything else, three little boys floated into the class, causing the girls to freeze at the sight of them.

"Oh, hi boys. Welcome!" Ms. Keane smiled at the boys who just nodded back. Boomer though, he waved. A little too excitedly.

"Wait a minute," Buttercup whispered, frowning at her sisters, "This never happened!"

"Hey yeah, you're right!" Blossom glared slightly.

"Girls, look at this," Bubbles passed her mini whiteboard to Blossom who sat in between the younger Puffs so they can all see what was going on. Writing appeared on it, slightly catching the girls off guard.

_"Hello, girls. It's Angel again… And you girls are right. This never happened; the boys never attended school with you in your other life. You know why?"_

They all shook their heads.

_"This never happened because you never spoke or followed the boys after they left Him and Mojo. Why don't I show you exactly what happened with them during the time you were really five years old? Don't worry, nobody else can hear what's happening in here."_

The girls nodded and a scene appeared on the board.

* * *

_"Let's go!" The Rowdyruff Boys flew into town and landed on a sidewalk, pacing into a park._

_"Stupid idiots. Do they think we're a bunch of possessions? Jeez!" Brick rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, dude. I feel like they've been using us all this time!" Boomer pouted._

_"No, duh. Of course they have. Now that I think about it, they only needed us to do their dirty work!" Butch sent his fist to the ground._

_"I know. I almost feel like thinking twice when I said we only cared about killing those girls," Brick muttered._

_Meanwhile, a little girl skipping along trips and drops her bag of candy. It flew a few feet in the air before it landed in Boomer's hand. The blue Ruff was actually very gentle inside, but never got the chance to let that side show since he knew his older brothers would constantly call him a sissy. While his brothers were busy turned away, he made a move to give the candy back to the girl until a set of female voices halted all three boys to a pause._

_"Hey!" They screamed, pointing at the boys._

_"Not," Blossom started._

_"So," Buttercup glared._

_"Fast!" Bubbles finished._

_"Rowdyruff Boys!" They all shouted in unison. While the boys were still stunned, the Powerpuff Girls took advantage. Blossom kicked Brick into a tree leaving a huge dent on it, and fried him with her laser beams as he fell to the ground. Buttercup grabbed Butch's shoulder and threw her glowing fist at his neck, face and chest. He yelped in pain, only to be shoved deep into the cement moulding a crater of his position next to his red brother. Bubbles slapped Boomer's cheek and sent an uppercut to his chin, causing him to be thrown into the air as he let go of the bag of candy. She snatched it with ease and the blue Ruff landed forcefully on top of his brothers._

_"That'll teach you jerks not to steal candy from a kid!" Blossom placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at them. Bubbles handed the bag back to the kid as she helped her up._

_"Here you go!"_

_"Thanks, Bubbles!" The girl runs away in joy. The boys groaned in pain as they tried to sit back up._

_"Try another stunt like that and you'll be getting more knuckle sandwiches!" Buttercup warned threateningly as the girls' coloured streaks fade away into the distance._

* * *

The scene on the board fades away slowly.

"Oh, no. Did we really do that to them when they didn't actually commit a crime?" Bubbles puts her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," Buttercup didn't look too happy with herself.

"I feel so horrible," Blossom crossed her arms on the desk and rested her chin on them.

"Okay, be quiet, class!" Ms. Keane waved her hands up and down to silence all the kids who were screaming in fear. Luckily, they obeyed but kept the same expressions on their faces.

"Good. Boys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Brick!"

"Butch!"

"Boomer!"

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" They announced off unison, raising their arms in the air dramatically.

"O… Kay. Why don't you boys go take your seats," Ms. Keane pointed to an empty table near the window. They floated over and sat down with bored, yet distracted looks on their faces.

"We better keep an eye out for them," Blossom whispered.

"It looks like they haven't even noticed us yet," Bubbles mumbled.

"Good," Buttercup huffed, a smirk forming on her face. She touched her pockets and frowned, "Guys, where's my phone!?" She whined.

Blossom's eyes lowered halfway and rolled them, "In case you forgot, Butterbrain, we never got cellphones till we entered high school! Besides, iPhones didn't exist during this time period!"

"I don't want to see the boys in this class," Bubbles complained, trying to tug their table away from the window.

"You're not still afraid of Boomer, are you?" Blossom raised a brow.

"N-no," Bubbles looked away and tried to focus on the board. Suddenly, the hotline beeped. The Powerpuff leader flew to it and held the phone next to her ear.

"Yes, Mayor… No problem… We're on our way!" She hung up and signalled her sisters to follow after her lead, "Come on girls, there's a fire at the zoo!"

"Oh, poor animals!" Bubbles crashed through the bars and her sisters followed behind. The blue Puff gathered all the animals and set them onto a safe platform. Blossom and Buttercup took a deep breath and blew the fire away safely.

"Hooray for the Powerpuff Girls!" The zookeepers waved at the girls.

"No problem!" They traveled back to the school and saw that they were just in time for recess.

"Man, it feels good to save the day again," Buttercup's mouth curled into a smile as they landed on the school playground. They were just about to go to the hopscotch when a small cry pierced through their ears. Blossom turned around to see the Rowdyruff Boys messing around with a boy wearing glasses in a sand box. Butch held the boy by the back of his shirt and held him out to Brick who looked like he was about to beat the poor kid up. Boomer tossed the toy fire truck truck into the air, staring at it as if he was going to use his laser beams on it.

Blossom glared at the boys, "Buttercup, get Elmer out of there. Bubbles, don't let his truck break. Go!" Just as she commanded, Buttercup dashed towards the group and quickly wrapped an arm around Elmer, kicking Butch away. Bubbles laser beamed the ground right in front of Boomer to startle him and keep him from harming the toy. She grabbed it and happily handed it back to Elmer.

"Thanks, you guys!" He threw his arms around Buttercup and Bubbles, hugging them tightly. Bubbles giggled, patting his back gently.

"Ooh, okay that's enough. Anytime bud," Buttercup laughed nervously and patted his shoulder, motioning him to go elsewhere. He let go of the girls and ran away with the toy in hand.

"As for you three. What do you boys think you're doing?" Blossom asked firmly, but gently. Brick crossed his arms as the corner of his mouth pointed up.

"Haven't you three done enough stalking?"

"Just what are you talking about?" Blossom stepped forward, a glower beginning to form on her face.

"Come on, don't play dumb, Puff. You and your pesky little sisters follow me and my boys around like little lost puppies! Scolding us off like you're the boss of everybody," His little mocking smile disappeared as he looked away and huffed.

"Oh, please. We're the Powerpuff Girls! It's our job to keep Townsville safe from crooks like you," Blossom pointed right at his chest.

Brick narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Leave us alone," He muttered, floating away with his brothers on his tail. She turned to her sisters who were showing a bit of concern.

"Gee, Blossom. I think you went a little overboard when you called him a crook," Bubbles muttered. Blossom's hands attached themselves onto her hips and held her head high.

"Yes, but he was hurting poor Elmer!"

"We should ask Angel for some help," Buttercup whispered as the bell rang to call everyone in. The pink and blue Puffs nodded before they ran inside the class. Bubbles took her book out and opened to a blank page. As if it were on cue, writing appeared on the page.

_"Seeking guidance, I assume?"_ Bubbles gave a small smile and nodded.

_"Let me ask you this, girls. How do people usually get their ideas?"_

Buttercup opened her mouth to answer but Blossom shook her head and handed her a pencil. Ms. Keane was currently teaching a lesson, and it would be extremely rude to talk to a book or anyone while the teacher was speaking. Buttercup took the pencil and wrote her suggestion under Angel's writing, "THEY THINK!"

_"Yes, that's part of it but that's not what I had in mind!"_

This time, Bubbles took the pencil from Buttercup and began to tap the eraser end against her chin. Finally, she wrote her answer underneath, "PEOPLE HELP THEM OUT!"

_"Getting closer… Think about writing a story after you've experienced something," _Blossom's eyes widened and a small grin lit her face up. She picked up the pencil and wrote, "THEY GET INSPIRED!"

_"That's exactly right! It's like teaching a little girl or boy to ride a bike. You must show them how it's done first so they can imitate you. Do you understand? The boys are predictable during this time. If you inspire them to be good, they will gradually follow your footsteps!"_

"THANK YOU!" Blossom scribbled before she closed the book and all the writing vanished.

"Okay, class! It's spelling time. I'd like someone to come up to the board and write the word 'notebook'!" The teacher sang. She looked around the classroom and smiled at the green Ruff, "Butch, why don't you come up here and spell the word for us?" Ms. Keane handed the chalk to Butch as he floated up to the board. He lifted it up and wrote 'notebook' perfectly.

Buttercup snickered sarcastically, "And I thought all those boys knew was how to spell 'dumb'," She elbowed her sisters who tried to suppress their giggles.

Butch turned and glared at his green counterpart, "Shut up, Puff. You're lucky I don't feel like beating you up right now!"

"Oh, yeah? Try me!" Buttercup stood on the table and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Buttercup! You know better than to start a fight in class!" Ms. Keane placed her fists on her hips sternly.

"Right. Sorry," Buttercup's eyes didn't leave Butch's as she sat back down on the chair.

…

"Man, who knew those kids would back down from a fight?" Buttercup tugged her bag onto her back before exiting the school grounds with Blossom and a Bubbles not far behind.

"Well, it_ is _school…" Bubbles smiled.

"That's true, but I can't help but wonder_ why _they follow rules anyways," Blossom's expression stayed blank.

"Oh, well. I mean, it's not _that _important… Right?" Bubbles glanced at her eldest sister at the corner of her eye as they flew back home without another word.

* * *

October 2001

About a month has passed and the girls felt that they have made no progress with the guys. The boys didn't cause trouble around Townsville anymore, and that was a good start. Although, the girls couldn't help but wonder how or why the boys were in school. Blossom also realized that Angel didn't really answer that question… Or fact. Sure, she told them what happened to the guys and such but it doesn't explain why they were… here trying to get an education. Maybe she could just ask kindly? No - it's kind of rude if you go up to someone and ask, "Hey! Why are you in school?" So that suggestion was already crossed out of her mind. Ms. Keane thought it was very out of place that the girls looked like they never paid attention in class. So whenever she asked them to do work in front of the class, they always answered correctly with little to no effort at all. Nonetheless, she let them off the hook.

But, enough talk about school. The weekend has strolled by and the girls couldn't have been more relieved. Blossom was busy reading a bunch of comic books in their room, Bubbles was out in the garden watering plants, and Buttercup sat lazily on the couch in the living room to watch TV. She flipped through channels, hoping that there were interesting shows airing today. Luckily, she landed on a sports channel where two teams were just beginning their soccer match. To her own surprise, it was actually boring her to death. Sure, she liked to watch action. But being the most aggressive one, she wanted to _be_ the action. Soundlessly, Buttercup turned the television off and went straight to the simulator.

She twisted the knob to level 10 and waited for the scene to set in. The skies were navy and she floated above a massive body of water. Buttercup glanced around and waited for the monsters to appear. Nearly ten fish balloons pushed themselves through the surface, surrounding her in a small circle. She charged at all of them, her fists bouncing against their skin wildly. Unfortunately, that didn't harm them since the fish balloons just laughed, pointing at her. The green Puff _hated_ it when she was being laughed at. The fish balloons drew in air and grew five times their original size. Panicking, Buttercup gazed around and spotted a fisherman who was rowing towards the shore. She dashed to him and picked up an extra fishing rod while he wasn't looking. With an evil grin, she whipped the hook towards each fishes' lip, blowing them up like a normal balloon. Buttercup defeated all her opponents and teleported back into the simulator. She exited and looked over the controls. Her eyebrows lowered when the "Smart" button was selected, not the "Strength" button. The last button was probably one she didn't often use, but what Bubbles liked. It was the "Speed" button. Sighing, Buttercup went back upstairs to lie down.

* * *

A week later

It's already Friday, and the girls are currently on recess at the playground. Blossom and Bubbles are on the hopscotch while Buttercup was playing with water guns along with Mitch. As for the Rowdyruff Boys… They were passed out on the jungle gym. The girls didn't mind too much, of course; as long as they were causing no trouble. Finally, the bell rings to call everybody in.

"Ms. Keane!" Mitch called out.

Ms. Keane turned away from the board slightly, "Yes? What is it, Mitchell?"

"It's _Mitch_! Can I take Twiggy home this weekend?"

"No!" The girls stood up rapidly.

"Um, well. You've already gotten to take him home once. Why don't we let our new students take him?"

"What!?" This time the girls sped to their teacher and began to flood her with reasons why that's an even bigger mistake.

"Girls, I'm pretty sure that the hamster will be safe," Ms. Keane motioned them to sit back down which they did, unhappily.

"Hey, thanks! I've always wanted a little rodent," Brick snickered as he lifted the tank.

"I wonder what it tastes like," Butch mumbled so quietly only the girls could hear. Bubbles' eyes widened in horror and slapped her hands over her mouth. To the girls' surprise, Boomer was staring at Twiggy in kindness and kept his space.

_If he has a deep respect for animals like that, I wonder how he became evil in the other life, _Bubbles thought to herself.

"So, it's settled. Time to get ready for dismissal!" The teacher's icy orbs glistened happily as she held the door for everybody.

"Should we follow the guys?" Buttercup asked.

"We can try. It's just, what if they find us 'stalking' them again?" Blossom whisper/yelled.

"I know! Why don't one of us just go?" Bubbles smiled crookedly.

"Oh, I don't know…" Blossom rubbed her chin with a frown.

"Whats the worst that could happen?" Buttercup crossed her arms, "Say one of us goes today, one goes Saturday, the last goes Sunday. Or we can just take turns every few hours?"

"Hmm, I guess going individually _would_ cause less noise and distractions. Bubbles, you can go today. Buttercup and I will do the next two days," Blossom waved Bubbles off.

pBubbles giggled, "Okay! See you guys in a few hours!" She crept off and kept her distance as she followed the boys back to where they lived.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup sat boredly in their room, wondering how their youngest sister was doing.

"Man, this would be so much easier if we actually_ had _cellphones!" Buttercup complained, letting her head hang off the edge of the bed.

"Stop complaining, Buttercup. I'm sure Bubbles is fine," Blossom mumbled, staring out of the window to watch the sunset.

"What time is it anyways?"

Blossom flew out of the room to check on the kitchen clock, "It's almost 7 PM. Bubbles should be here in around thirty minutes," She announced, floating back into the room.

"Ugh, where's the Professor?" Buttercup whined.

"I don't know," The redhead rolled her eyes mentally.

"Shouldn't he be making dinner?"

"Maybe he's busy. Let's just go make dinner ourselves," Blossom sighed and lead her sister to the kitchen.

"Okay, what do you plan on making, Leader Girl?" Buttercup leaned over the counter lazily, her elbows supporting herself.

Before Blossom could open her mouth to answer, Bubbles burst through the door and immediately called out for them.

"What, what happened?"

Bubbles had a tiny smile on her lips, waiting for Blossom and Buttercup to calm down. Instead, they just got pissed off.

"Well? What happened, Bubbles?" Buttercup crossed her arms, staring intensely at Bubbles.

"They didn't do anything bad. Boomer was the one who took care of Twiggy. Brick and Butch didn't even do much – it almost looked like they forgot they had to take care of a pet. They usually leave, or sit in front of the fireplace," Bubbles grinned.

"Oh, they're still living in Fuzzy's shack thing?" Blossom almost smiled. The blonde nodded.

"So, me and Blossom don't have to go on Saturday and Sunday?" Bubbles shrugged at her green sister.

"From what Bubbles is saying… I'm sure we won't have to. I mean, we can take a two minute peek every few hours but other than that, I'm pretty sure Twiggy will be back on Monday safe and sound!" Blossom turned around to make dinner. Bubbles joined in along with Buttercup before the sun finally set, and the moon glowed beautifully white.


	5. Just My Luck

**Chapter 5: Just My Luck**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

December 2001

Ah, yes. December is already here and the holiday break is fast approaching. Not much is happening with the Rowdyruff Boys, but this week _may_ change for the girls. Today, the students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarden were just beginning a work period. An impatient knock on the door draws the teacher towards it. She opened the door to reveal a small redhead girl in a yellow top and purple skirt.

"Oh, look. It's that time where Miss Bitch makes her grand entrance," Buttercup whispered, nudging her sisters. Bubbles giggled, but Blossom didn't.

"Buttercup, language!" Blossom frowned.

"I think the mistake we made last time was telling her that we were the Powerpuff Girls. Maybe this time we should just not really tell her anything since she might get jealous!" Bubbles muttered. The pink and green eyed Puffs nodded in agreement.

"Why, hello there. You must be Princess Morbucks! Children, I'd like you all to meet our new friend, Princess!" Everybody except the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys waved and cracked a small smile, then turned back to do their work. The girls just merely stared blankly, while the boys seemed to not notice the new girl's presence. Princess placed her hands on her hips and glared at the super powered girls.

"Um, hello? How dare you losers not say hello to your Princess!?" She pointed at them; Blossom and Bubbles forced a smile, and Buttercup was struggling to keep herself from ripping the new girl's twin bun things. Brick, Butch and Boomer heard her nasally voice, but only lowered their eyelids, then rolled their eyes at her to turn back to their work. Princess no longer paid any attention to the girls, but to the boys.

"Hmm, I might just let you three slip though," She dragged her finger along their papers, capturing their attentions.

"Alright, what do ya want?" Brick crossed his arms and stood firmly.

_I can tell these guys aren't just normal, I mean come on! Who's actually born with huge eyes in rare colours and no fingers? I feel like they're worth more… money! But those girls are just bleh!_ Princess noted mentally.

"Oh, nothing…!" She flashed a disgusting smile towards Brick, who gave his brothers a look and began to let out a series of laughter.

Buttercup placed her hands over her face, and started to shake uncontrollably. Blossom and Bubbles tapped her gently, "Um, Buttercup? Whats the matter?" Bubbles whispered. They heard Buttercup sniffling, and immediately grew concerned. Buttercup rapidly changed her position; now her face was buried in her arms as she slouched over the table.

"Buttercup…?" Blossom called out out desperately. The pink and blue Puffs almost jumped out of their skin when Buttercup finally revealed her reddened face. She wasn't crying – in fact she was laughing so hard she began to cry. Buttercup clutched her stomach and fell off her chair, gasping for air as she tried to cool down. Finally, her laughter died down a bit.

"A-are you okay now?" Bubbles murmured. Buttercup wiped a tear from her eye and floated up.

"Damn, that felt good. She thinks she can get them as her boyfriends or something," She snickered.

"Woah! How did you do that?" The girls turned sharply to see that the question flew out of Princess' mouth. She was shakily pointing at Buttercup, who was still in mid air.

"What are you talking about, I've always been able to do this," Buttercup spread her arms, then folded them across her chest.

Brick and his brothers stepped into Princess' view of the Powerpuff Girls, wiping away her shocked expression.

"Who cares about em, I'm gonna ask you this once again but I'm expecting a serious answer. What. Do. You. Want?" Princess didn't answer; instead she grabbed all the guys and gave them a bone crushing hug. The boys groaned and frowned at their leader.

"Guys, just play along with this little girl. We'll destroy her later," Brick whispered so lowly that only his brothers could hear him while Princess was busy squealing. She leaned into Brick's cheek and stuck her lips out. Brick's eyes widened in horror.

"Eww! Get away from me, you have cooties!" Princess only giggled and squeezed them tighter together.

"Princess, let go of those boys! You're hurting them!" Bubbles glared at the redhead.

"What? Why would I listen to you, _Blondie_?" Princess glared back, still holding the boys.

Bubbles wiped the look off her face and shrugged, "My name is _not _Blondie! But okay, I guess I'll just have to _make_ you let go!"

The blue Puff flew over to a fearful redhead and began to poke at Princess' sides, until she started to giggle as her arms were threatening to let go of the boys she held.

"Stop!" Princess suppressed her giggles.

"Not until _you_ stop!" Bubbles demanded. Finally, the redhead let go, freeing the boys who hovered in the air.

"Hey! I knew it. You're all freaks!" Princess let out a shrill scream and stumbled back.

"So?" Blossom gave a confused look.

"You're obviously going to hurt someone here," Princess stuck her nose in the air, away from the group.

"Okay," Buttercup shrugged and went back to her table along with Blossom and Bubbles.

…

"Girls," The redhead whispered to her sisters.

"What is it?" Buttercup grumbled.

"We should really try to keep the guys away from Princess. If they get together, they could destroy the world!"

Buttercup and Bubbles shook their heads at her. Bubbles leaned in, "You know, Blossom. It's painfully obvious that they would never consider teaming up with her!"

"Yes, but they can use her to get what and where they want," She sighed.

"That's true, but I doubt it. They're probably not that smart to come up with something like that," Buttercup grinned.

The girls looked over to the boys' table, and saw Princess who was sitting on their table. Brick rolled his eyes and turned away from her. Butch crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the redhead. The blonde boy shifted uncomfortably and tugged his chair away from the table. Luckily, her back was to them. Her attention was buried in her little pink flip phone.

The red Ruff stood in the air, "Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher put her book down and nodded. Brick zipped away with his red tail fading behind his trail.

"He's not coming back," Butch whispered to his blonde brother.

"R-really? You're not leaving me here with this girl, are you?" The blue Ruff shook in fear. Forest green orbs shined evilly, his lips curling into a smile. He stood. Ms. Keane glanced at him questioningly.

"Can I go uh… Pee?" He asked, in a serious matter.

"Sure," She muttered. Butch smirked and dashed through the door, his green streak chasing after him.

"Great, my idiot brothers left me alone," Boomer slouched in his chair.

"Hey, where did the others go?" Princess finally detached her face from her phone, looking down at Boomer. He let his bangs cover his eyes and kept silent.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're shy!" She shrieked, grabbing him into a spine splitting hug. He groaned and saw his brothers from the window grinning wickedly at him. Boomer fought the urge to finish her off, struggling in her grip desperately.

"Please l-let me g-go!" He gasped, irritated tears threatening to escape his eyes.

From the girls' table, they had been watching all that was going on. Bubbles gazed at Blossom pleadingly, seeing the condition the boy was in. Blossom nodded at her, so Bubbles flew towards the bratty girl and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She snapped, not even looking back at who it was.

"I want to be as nice as possible when I ask you this, but didn't you learn from what I said earlier?"

"I did, but I don't care," She rubbed her cheek against Boomer's, who shivered in disgust.

"You should really let him go before you suffocate the living daylights out of him," She retorted in a casual, but innocent way.

Finally, Princess let go of the blue Ruff, who was dropped on the floor and began to breath heavily then dusted himself off. The girl turned around to glare into the blonde's eyes.

"Don't think I only did that because you said so," And with that, Princess stomped away.

Bubbles turned to Boomer and was about to offer her hand, but saw that he was already up on his feet. She shook her head disappointedly and went back to her sisters.

* * *

Wednesday after school

"Wow, Princess really wasn't as rotten as she was in the other past," Bubbles lay on the bed tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm almost grateful for it," Blossom chuckled nervously.

"It looks like it had to do something with the guys," Buttercup said.

"You can't blame her, I mean they _are_ adorable…" Bubbles gave a small smile, blushing.

"Ew," Blossom and Buttercup muttered under their breaths. Suddenly, the house phone rang. Bubbles got up to answer whoever it might be.

"Bubbles speaking… Oh, hey Robin… I'm great, and you… Sure… Of course! I'll bring him tomorrow… Thanks! Bye!"

"Who was that?" Buttercup floated over to sit on the couch and stared at her blue eyed sister. Blossom sat next to her shortly after.

"It was Robin. She wanted to borrow Octi," Bubbles flashed a cheerful smile at the two.

"A-and you're okay with that?" Blossom asked, meeting the middle sister's surprised eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I trust her. Wouldn't you?" Bubbles cocked her head to the side.

"Of course we trust her. It's just, we thought you loved that little doll too much to give it away," Buttercup picked up a remote nearby.

"You know, I'm not a baby anymore, _and_ I'm not _giving_ it to her," Bubbles stuck her hands to her hips and chanted, "Besides, sharing is caring!"

"You're lending it to her overnight?" Blossom wondered.

"Yeah!"

"Well then. That's very nice of you. Let's go call the Professor for dinner," Blossom smiled.

* * *

Thursday

"Come on, Bubbles! We don't wanna be late!" Blossom called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming!" She yelled back. Bubbles looked at her reflection one more time, then her eyes landed on her Octi doll that sat on her side of the bed.

"Oh, Octi. How can I forget you? Robin would have been upset!" She scooped it up and stuffed it into her backpack, then proceeded down the stairs.

"Finally," Buttercup crossed her arms as they exited the house.

"Jeez. Well _sorry_, I almost forgot Octi!" Bubbles protested.

"Oh, yeah true. If you forgot him today you'd have to lend him tomorrow which would suck because it'd be a weekend," Buttercup went a bit ahead and landed on the front step of the school. Blossom and Bubbles trailed after her before a hand struck Bubbles' back, causing her to bump into Blossom, who bumped into Buttercup. They fell on top of each other and groaned.

"What the hell was that?" Buttercup murmured.

"Language!" Blossom hissed.

"Oh, right. Sorry. What the heck was that?" Buttercup mocked a gasp, "There, better?"

Blossom got up and rolled her eyes as she helped the blonde girl.

"Better yet, who pushed me?" Bubbles grumbled, turning to the doorway. The girls were greeted with a nasty smirk, plastered onto a face full of freckles.

"Oh. It's just Princess," Buttercup crossed her arms and floated over to the girl, "Girl, mind telling us what your problem is?"

"I don't have just any problem. _You're_ my problem!" She screamed.

"Oh, yeah? And what did _I_ ever do to you and your nasty attitude?"

"You were in _my_ way. _Nobody_ gets in Princess' way!"

Buttercup hovered closer to her, "Uh oh. Girls, look! I'm in Princess' way! What do you think she's going to do to me?" Her completely unnatural tone caused Blossom and Bubbles to erupt into laughter. Princess growled and made a move to punch Buttercup, but her wrist felt trapped around someone else's grasp. She turned to see the teacher with a disappointed look on her face pointing down at her.

"No fighting in class, young lady. Another stunt like this and I'm calling your father!"

"What!? Please no, don't call my daddy! He's going to ground me and take my ten million dollar allowance from me, please!" Ms. Keane flinched when she heard how much allowance Princess had. She pointed at Princess' desk.

"Just sit down!" Princess stomped over and stayed there with her arms folded.

"Thanks, Ms. Keane!" Bubbles smiled.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Keane," Blossom and her sisters slipped into their chairs.

"Okay, let's get started!"

* * *

About an hour later

"Recess time!" All the children cheered and ran towards the door and into the playground.

"Hey, Bubbles. Did you get Octi?" Bubbles looked up to see a smiling Robin.

"Yeah! Let's go inside," Robin followed Bubbles into the classroom. The blonde unzipped her bag and drew out the small octopus doll. She handed it to Robin who gently cradled it in her arms as if it were a newborn baby.

"Wow, he's adorable! I'll take very good care of him and bring him back tomorrow," Robin giggled and hugged her best friend.

"Anytime, Robin!" They ran back outside to play with everyone else.

…

"Goodbye, kids! See you tomorrow!"

The day had just ended for the students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarden. As the little super heroines flew away, Bubbles couldn't help but wonder why she didn't take the chance to talk to Boomer after she helped him from Princess the other day. It was the perfect moment, for Pete's sake! Of course, she shied away the second he also did. She realized that it was one small thing they had in common. Bubbles wanted to see if they had any other things in common. It would be nice to be friends with your counterpart.

"Bubbles!" She was snatched from her thoughts when her eldest sister's voice rang through her ears.

"What?"

"You almost bumped into that building!" Blossom pointed to a tall office behind them.

"Oh…"

"What are you thinking about anyways, Bubs?" Buttercup asked, her sight not leaving their direction.

"Nothing important," She shrugged, speeding a bit ahead.

"It must be important if you're being drowned in your own thoughts," Blossom commented.

"I just thought it was kind of cool that Boomer somewhat had the same reaction as me as soon as Princess left," Bubbles mumbled.

"Oh," Was Blossom's only reply and Buttercup kept silent.

…

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

I just finished doing my homework, which was drawing my family. Because I've excelled all the art courses in high school during the other life, I've become very talented in drawing. I tried not to make the drawing look a bit too nice for someone my age, but I didn't make it sloppy either.

"Finally, it looks perfect!" I held the page up to my eye level and felt myself smile. Cautiously, I slipped it inside my notebook and placed it in my bag. The air in my room felt much colder, which was weird because it was nice and warm in here just a second ago. My eyes shifted towards the window, where the sky was grey. I floated over to see specks of snow blanketing the roads, grass and cars.

"It's snowing!" I squealed, my excitement growing. Winter may have been my third favourite season, but I still loved it! The beautiful flakes gently kissing peoples' noses was almost like a magical fantasy world. Taking the time to soak in winter's beauty was my favourite part of this season. It reminded me of something a boy Blossom rejected said to her in the other life during high school. I think we were about fourteen years old...

* * *

_"Blossom, you're just so perfect. Please, will you go out with me this Saturday?" Raymond, a boy with brown hair and deep aquatic eyes pleaded. He knelt on one knee, a bouquet of cherry blossoms and pale pink roses in his arms. During that time, Blossom really wasn't interested in this young man, or anyone at all. She always believed that having a boyfriend would distract her from her studies. There was nothing wrong that Raymond was doing, but she really wasn't interested…_

_"Raymond, look. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not interested. I don't want or need a boyfriend at this moment," Blossom crossed her arms, an apologetic smile on her face, "Besides, I don't know you that well!"_

_"Please! I'll do anything!" Raymond cried, holding the flowers out to her. Blossom pushed them aside lightly._

_"No. I really can't. My father wouldn't let me have a boyfriend even if I wanted one!" She repeated, her tone of voice slightly becoming irritated._

_"Bloss-"_

_"I said no! Don't you get it? I'm not interested, and that's final!"_

_"Give me a chance!"_

_Blossom was becoming angrier by the second, mainly because this boy was blocking her from getting to her next class. The bell would ring any second! She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her collar and shoved her against the locker with pleading eyes._

_"Did you really just grab me?" She growled through her teeth. Realizing his mistake, Raymond went wide eyed and let her go, backing away._

_"I-I didn't m-mean it," He stuttered, fearing for what might happen next._

_"You shouldn't be afraid just because I can injure you and the fact that I'm a Powerpuff Girl. Even if I wasn't one, that was no way to treat any lady!"_

_"S-sorry," He turned to run away, but was stopped when Blossom blew her ice breath to his feet. She floated over to face him._

_"Look, little boy. If I see you treating any other girl like that, I will not hesitate to show you what happens if you really hurt a girl. You got that?" Raymond nodded weakly._

_"Good," She used her heat vision to melt his feet, then zipped to her next class._

_"Hey, man. You good?" Another male came up to help his friend up._

_"Yeah. That chick is like snow, I swear. Gorgeous, but she can be fucking cold," Raymond muttered._

* * *

Yup, I was watching from a corner. Blossom didn't look that scary to me, but she must have looked pretty scary to everyone else because nobody really sees that side of her. I always try my best to not get onto her ugly side. The sky began to darken every few minutes, so I went downstairs to see what everyone's been up to. The Professor and my sisters were crashed on the white leather couch watching some TV show. I glanced at the kitchen clock to see that it was around 8:30 PM. The window already started to mist, meaning the temperature was really hitting rock bottom. That was one thing I hated about winter – the skin splitting chills. Especially when it's windy, that's the worst. Good thing there was no crime fighting today; I'd be too stubborn to step outside of the house.

"Girls, time to go to bed. You've got school tomorrow," The Professor informed.

"Yes Professor," My sisters and I groaned, as our father scooped us up and walked up the stairs. He tucked us in and kissed each of our foreheads.

"Goodnight, my little girls," He whispered, turning the lights out and shutting the door. I closed my eyes and drifted off with a tiny smile on my lips.

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

I felt the blanket disappear from my body, enabling the cool air to tickle my skin. An irritated groan made it's way up my throat, and I already knew it was Blossom who pulled that stupid stunt.

"Get up, girls. We gotta get ready for school," I turned to the right side of the bed to see Bubbles also getting up. Complaining to myself, I floated up and continued with my usual morning routine. But before any one of us could jump off our bed, a cloud of white sparkly dust surrounded the foot of it and none other than Angel appeared.

_"Well good morning, girls!"_ She sang.

"Hi, Angel!" Bubbles greeted.

"Hello, Angel," Leader Girl smiled.

"Morning," I mumbled, grinning at her.

_"How have you been? It's almost been a month since we last spoke," _Angel gasped.

"Yeah, we are really sorry about that," Bubbles sunk down.

_"Don't be. I just feel the need to check on you three a bit more. Have fun at school!" _The angel disappeared, leaving us to get on with our day again. Damn, being a kid sure is fun but I feel like my life's just dragging out. Don't get me wrong – I love what Angel gave us, it's just I feel we're still at 0% on this… Mission; if that's what I should call it. With a sigh, Blossom, Bubbles and I went downstairs to make breakfast. The Professor was glued to the newspaper in his hands, blocking the view of his face from us.

"Good morning, girls. Need any help for anything?" He didn't look up.

"Nope!" We grabbed some bread and covered them with a ton of peanut butter and jelly jam, then toasted them to zap the crusts away.

After breakfast, we headed to school. Little Blue here was a bit too excited to get her little octopus doll back. Maybe she's getting used to being a kid again.

"I can't wait to get Octi back!"

"Did you still sleep with that doll as a teenager?" Blossom asked with a small smirk.

Bubbles blushed, "Well, he was really cuddly…"

"I knew I should have taken it and destroyed it when I got the chance," I grinned wickedly, in a playful matter. Bubbles covered her mouth and gave me those puppy eyes, and Blossom shook her head.

"She's only pulling your leg, Bubbles!"

We landed on the school grounds and my baby sister immediately began asking everyone if Robin got here yet. Blossom went to go talk to some other people. Call me a bully, but if I wasn't her older sister, I would be so annoyed I'd beat her senseless. Sorry. Anyway, I was really excited for this day to end. I know, I just got here. But still! After today, we're off for winter break! That means no more waking up early and getting ready for dumb ole school. If school taught us cool tricks on how to kick butt, hell. I would be more than happy to go, even on weekends.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and turned to see bright blue eyes smiling at me.

"Hi, Buttercup. Do you have any idea where Bubbles is right now?"

"Um, yeah. She was looking for you for like, five minutes. Look, there she is right now," I pointed behind Robin, to see a baby blue streak coming towards us.

"Oh my gosh, hi Robin!" She squeaked, bouncing up and down.

"Hey, Bubbles! I have your Octi. He says he had a great time with me. I hope we can all have a sleepover one day!" Robin also joined Bubbles in hopping up and down. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and tell them they were being babies, but Bubbles would take it too personally and Robin is still a kid. Oh, well…

* * *

Later that day

"Ms. Keane, do we have any homework?" Blossom called out.

"No, Blossom. It's officially winter break!"

"Oh, okay," She sat back down with her sisters.

"Wow, I can't believe you would ask that," Buttercup scoffed. Blossom rolled her eyes and didn't give an answer.

"There's only ten more minutes until school ends!" Bubbles squealed. All the children crowded around the door, eager to get home. The blonde girl carefully placed her stuffed octopus doll beside her bag and slipped in any work she needed to take home with her. She was just about to grab Octi until her oldest sister called her.

"Bubbles! You left the paint bottles open and the paint brushes unclean! Go fix your mess before Ms. Keane finds out," Blossom instructed.

"Okay!" Bubbles dashed towards the area where she painted and capped the lids onto their respective containers. She carefully rinsed the brushes and placed them on the drying rack. Her hands grabbed onto the paint bottles and slipped them into the cupboards. Right after she finished, the bell rang.

"Have a wonderful holiday break, kids! See you in three weeks," Ms. Keane opened the door and piles of snow seeped in.

"Darn. I hate the snow," Brick suddenly mumbled, pushing past the other children. He took a deep breath and blew fire, melting all the snow off the pathway.

"Why, thank you, Brick. That was very kind of you," The teacher's blue eyes smiled down at his crimson ones. Brick only laughed nervously, before shooting into the sky.

"Come on, Bubbles! I wanna get out of this place!" Buttercup yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Bubbles zoomed towards her sisters, grabbing her bag and unknowingly knocked Octi over, as he landed on the chair Bubbles was sitting in.

"Hey! What the heck, Brick!? Wait for us!" Butch cried, flying after his red brother. The blue Ruff was the last kid to leave the school.

"Goodbye, Boomer. Have a safe winter break," Ms. Keane grinned.

"Thanks, you too," He turned around, when something purple caught his eye.

_That must be the blue Puff's stuffed toy. I should try and get it back to her sometime!_ He thought. So Boomer quickly grabbed it on his way out and hid it in his bag as he flew towards the forest.

* * *

An ear piercing cry rang throughout the Utonium household. The Professor, Blossom and Buttercup ran up to the room where it came from; a small blonde girl lay on the carpeted floor with her back facing them. Papers were scattered everywhere, and her baby blue bag sat unzipped and empty on her side of the bed.

"Bubbles, honey, whats the matter?" Their father slowly walked towards his youngest daughter, scooping her up and holding her close. Bubbles hid her face on his chest, and began sobbing.

"O-Octi isn't h-here!" She cried, her shoulders shaking constantly.

"Didn't you lend your Octi to Robin?" He questioned.

"She did, but she got him back today," Blossom piped up.

"Maybe you forgot to put it in your bag when Blossom asked you to clean," Buttercup suggested.

"Are you saying it's _my_ fault!?" Blossom leaned towards the green eyed Puff angrily.

"I never said that, besides, _you_ kind of stopped her from putting the doll in her bag!" Buttercup also got closer, her eyes narrowing. The pink and green Puffs continued to bicker, making their father and Bubbles grow more annoyed each minute.

"Look, honey. Even if you left him at the school, I'm sure he's safe. Would you like me to contact Ms. Keane to tell her to make sure she secures the classroom carefully?" He murmured.

Bubbles shook her head, "It's okay, Professor. I'm sure I can survive," She forced a smile and wiped her tears.

"That's my little Bubbles. Now, it's time to go to sleep. Come on, everyone," He tucked his daughters in and gave each of their foreheads a kiss, "And no more arguing," He added, directing towards the eldest and middle Puffs. The Professor smiled and flipped the light switch off, then closed the door behind him. Blossom and Buttercup dozed off, but Bubbles remained wide awake. She tilted her head to the nightstand and watched it. Hours went by. 8:00 PM. 9:00 PM. 10:00 PM. Finally, she felt herself scowl towards the ceiling. Bubbles peeked over to her sisters and when she felt that the coast was clear, she floated out of bed and looked out the window. Nearly a meter of snow covered the empty streets of Townsville. Bubbles groaned, wanting to go to the school and get her Octi back. But, how? She can't just break in and take him! The blue Puff took a deep breath and threw on her coat and boots. She opened the window carefully and slipped through, then closed it behind her. In a flash, she narrowed her eyes as she fought through the blizzard.

"Oh, no. I didn't think there would be _this_ much snow falling tonight!" She pouted. Bubbles held her arms in front of her face, so no more snow would end up blinding her. After fifteen minutes of flight, the blonde finally spotted her destination. She flew to the window and used her x ray vision to search for her missing item. When the small toy didn't cross her sight, her eyes began to fill with tears once again. The poor girl buried her face in her hands and headed back to her house, not caring if it took her longer than usual.

"I'll never get my Octi back!" Bubbles sobbed, her cheeks growing colder for every tear that ran through. She was just about to wipe them away until someone crashed into her. Fearing it was probably Blossom since no random person can fly through the air and Buttercup would be too lazy to get up, she braced herself to be lectured and didn't bother looking up.

"I think I have what you're looking for," A male voice stated calmly. Bubbles felt herself freeze and slowly gaze up to meet a set of cobalt orbs.

"B-Boomer?" She gasped, backing up a bit.

"Yeah, it's me. You left this lying on your chair earlier. I had a feeling you would go crazy if you didn't get back what you lost," Boomer smiled, handing the soft doll into her hands.

"How w-would you know?"

"I'm like that too, you know," He nodded firmly.

"That's so cool," She whispered.

Boomer ran a hand through his hair, "Hey, I really wanted to thank you from a few days ago. That Princess girl was really getting onto my nerves. I mean, who does she think she is?" Bubbles giggled at this, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh, gosh! I know, right? She's all like, _hey look at me I live off my daddy's cash_!" The two burst out laughing, filling the air with more than just snowflakes.

"I know. And I'm also sorry about the thing from the summertime…" He mumbled, looking away.

"You don't have to worry about anything, I just believe that everyone deserves to be treated rightfully," Bubbles darted a smile towards her counterpart, "And you actually still remember that?"

Boomer nodded, "It's just, I don't want my brothers to start picking on me whenever I get all nice. It sucks to be the youngest one, don't you think?"

Bubbles closed her eyes, "I know how you feel… But it's also got its ups!"

The Ruff smirked, "Yup, well we should really get going. Do you want me to fly to your house with you?"

"Sure!" The blue counterparts flew side by side towards Bubbles' house.

"Is it that white one?"

"Yeah, by the way, I'm kind of wondering something," She whispered.

"Ask away,"

"What were you doing out in the blizzard past 10:00 PM?"

"Honestly, I wanted to look for you or your house so I could get the octopus back to you," Boomer floated just outside of the left window as he watched her step through.

"Well, thank you. I greatly appreciate it, Boomer," Bubbles was about to close her window until Boomer stopped her.

"Wait. You and your sisters know mine and my brothers' names. We never really caught onto what your names were because everyone just referred to you three as the Powerpuff Girls. So, um… What should I be calling _you_?"

Bubbles felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, "Bubbles. My name is Bubbles…"

"Bubbles. I like it. Well, it's getting late. Hopefully I'll be seeing you around. Goodnight, Bubbles!"

"Goodnight, Boomer," And with that, Boomer was gone in a flash of blue, leaving Bubbles who felt more than satisfied with the fact she came back with more than just her Octi, but also a new friend who she never knew she'd never have a chance with.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert: Next chapter - slight Powerpuff/Rowdyruff moments RxR GxG BxB mostly Blues... Friendship; no romance at the moment... ;D**


	6. Blooming Friendship(s)

**Chapter 6: Blooming Friendship(s)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

* * *

January 2002

Buttercup sat in the middle of a large sofa, her full attention on the new video game that she got for Christmas. Blossom and Bubbles sat on each side of the couch, their gifts also in their hands. The pink Puff was busy brushing the hair of her Wonder Woman action figure that was around her height. Bubbles held a new stuffed toy that looked just like Octi, but it was much taller than she was.

"Bubbles, get that stupid toy off the couch, it's squishing me!" Buttercup argued, trying to elbow it away.

"But Octi-Octi wants to sit here," She whined, trying to get her arms around the massive plush. Yep, she really couldn't think of any other name for her new best friend, since names like Octa, Octo or whatever sounded weird to her. Her father suggested "Octi 2" but she didn't like that. So, she just called it "Octi-Octi".

"Whatever," Buttercup mumbled, moving to sit on the floor.

"Speaking of Octi, I'm really sorry that you couldn't get your old one back before the break," Blossom smiled apologetically.

"Oh, umm… About that," She whispered, looking away.

"Yeah?" The redhead raised a brow.

"I kind of, uh- have him," Bubbles muttered. Blossom and Buttercup froze, then snapped their heads towards her.

"What? How?" Buttercup dropped her controller and flew into Bubbles' face.

"I'll tell you guys upstairs," She got up with Octi-Octi and headed straight to their bedroom. The pink and green Puffs traced after the baby blue streak. Buttercup shut the door behind her and joined her sisters on the bed.

"Go on, Bubbles," Blossom leaned back.

"Well… The night of the last day of school was obviously when I lost Octi, and I was really eager to get him back. So, when I was sure that you guys were asleep, I put my coat and boots on and went to the wind-"

"You sneaked out?" Blossom growled.

"Calm down, Bloss. She's a big girl now," Buttercup winked at Bubbles.

"Anyways! I went outside and it was snowing really bad so I had trouble getting to the school. I flew there anyways and used my X ray vision to look for Octi in there, but he wasn't there! It made me feel horrible because I thought that the janitor sucked him up in the vacuum or something!"

"Get on with it," a Buttercup whined.

"Okay, so I started crying on my way back here and I happened to bump into Boomer!"

Blossom and Buttercup's eyes widened, their full attention now on her.

"The blue Rowdyruff, right?" Blossom gasped. Bubbles nodded.

"It turns out that he had my Octi because he saw it fall onto my chair after I ran out of the door," Bubbles crossed her arms.

"Ah, ha! So it _was_ your fault, Buttercup!" Blossom screamed excitedly.

"How!?"

"Don't you remember? You were all like, _come on, Bubbles! Let's get out of this hellhole!_" The redhead imitated her green sister almost perfectly. Buttercup glared and folded her arms across her chest.

"Whatever. Continue on, Bubbles!"

"Right. So Boomer gave me my Octi and we flew back here. And I wasn't surprised at the fact he didn't actually know my name. Well, he said that his brothers also didn't know any of our names because everyone always called us the Powerpuff Girls. He also said '_see you, Bubbles!_' And he was being so cute, ugh!"

"So you're going to hang out with him?" Blossom questioned.

"Well, I really want to. I was hoping today," She giggled.

"Can't we all go?" Buttercup asked quickly.

"Someone's eager…" Blossom smirked at Buttercup, who blushed in embarrassment.

"No! It's our job to be their friends anyways," She argued.

"That's true. I guess we can all go right now," Blossom checked a clock nearby and saw that it was only 2:00 PM.

"Did Boomer say his brothers wouldn't mind if we all went?" Green eyes flickered towards blue ones.

"Honestly, we never really mentioned any of you guys. But, what could go wrong?"

* * *

The girls finished getting ready and flew out of their house.

Blossom looked around, "Forest, right?" Bubbles nodded as they sped towards Fuzzy's shack. It finally came into view so the girls stood a few yards away to look through the window if anyone was there. Fuzzy's place looked a whole lot different than it did in the summertime. First of all, it was covered in snow. Second, the "get out of here" signs were no longer there, and third of all; it looked more like a house than a shack. The house looked like it definitely went through a huge expansion. Could the boys have done it themselves? Only one way to find out…

Bubbles crept up behind the nearest tree to the house. She used her x ray vision to see through the walls. Bubbles saw one figure who was sitting on a chair eating, another sitting on a couch staring intensely at a television, the last one passed out on a bed at the second floor. The girl focused more intensely, so she could see more than just the figures' skeletons. Shaggy hair outlined the head of the one eating, a cap and long hair topped the one on the couch, so that left the one sleeping with spiky hair.

"Well!?" Buttercup whisper/yelled at her blonde sister. Bubbles silently floated back to her sisters.

"They're all in there. Boomer looked like he was eating, Brick was watching TV and Butch was asleep," She squeaked.

"So… Are we going to go or what?" Buttercup gazed at the redhead.

"I think we should let Bubbles go in first. Then, it would be pretty obvious that Brick will ask if we're around. Bubbles can say yes, then we'll just see what his reaction is like," Blossom grinned.

"Okay, sounds good," The girls nodded and Bubbles flew to the door. She tapped it twice and stood back. The door opened to reveal the youngest Ruff.

"Hey, Bubbles!"

"Hi, Boomer! Have you told your brothers that we're kind of friends now?" She whispered, making small circles with her foot on the ground.

"Umm… No. Should I?" He scratched his head.

"It's okay, we can tell them!"

"Alright. Come in," He opened the door wider so she could fly through. He shut the door after, and Bubbles looked around the large space. It was mostly wooden objects; wooden floors, walls, ceilings, tables, chairs, and even cabinets. Other furnitures were modern, like the couches and television.

"Wow. Your house is really nice!"

"Thanks, Brick thought it was necessary to turn this place around," Boomer smiled proudly, "Speaking of Brick, I hear him coming…"

"Hey, Boomer. Who was at the do-" Crimson orbs widened, "Wh-what is she doing here?"

"It's a long story," He replied quickly, "She's my friend now!" Boomer added.

"Friends, huh. So if she's here, then that means…" The front door swung open, a cheerful Blossom and Buttercup flying through.

"Yep, we're here too!" Blossom laughed, making Brick's cheeks slightly redden.

"The blondies wanted to have a play date or whatever, and obviously, we would never let her go by herself," Buttercup placed a hand on her hip.

"Play date?" Brick let out a chuckle, reaching down to slap his knee gently. Two sets of blue eyes rolled, trying to shake the laughter off.

"Okay, we get it. We're leaving, so try not to kill her sisters!" Boomer glared at his brother.

"Not even in the mood for it," Brick snorted, adjusting his cap.

"Don't you dare hurt Bubbles, or else," Buttercup threw her fist into her palm threateningly, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Not even considering it," Boomer raised his hands up in defense as he backed up.

"Okay, have a good time!" Blossom winked at Bubbles, gently shoving the blue clad pair towards the front door.

* * *

**Blossom POV **

This was so perfect. The guys weren't even in their common killer attitudes anymore! After I shoved Bubbles and Boomer out of the way, I already began to think of what I should say to Brick.

Using my quick thoughts I asked, "So. Whats up?"

"Nothing, I was just watching TV in the other room," He mumbled, walking into another path.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here! Where is that idiotic Ruff?" Buttercup yelled.

"What idiotic Ruff?" We turned our heads towards the staircase, where a dark haired boy was glaring at my sister. I had to get out of there before things got messy, so I quickly followed Brick into the other room. He plopped down on the black leather couch and glued his eyes to the television. I floated over, sitting on the arm of the couch at the opposite side he was on.

"I was wondering…" I started, nervously playing with my hair.

"Huh?" He looked at me at the corner of his eye.

"You're not planning to kill us anymore… Are you?"

Brick laughed halfheartedly, "Puff, when was the last time my brothers and I committed a single crime?"

I placed my cheek against my palm, trying to think of an answer to that question. Of course, I had no answer. Because I really didn't remember. When he knew I had no answer, he sighed.

"Exactly. You don't even remember because of how long ago that was. Even _I_ don't remember," He flipped channels.

"And you don't actually like Princess, right?" Brick made a gagging noise, sticking his tongue out in a disgusted manner.

"Heck no. Ugly girl," Blood red eyes squeezed shut.

"So, what made you guys stop doing Him and Mojo's life goals?"

"Don't even get started with that. That was the reason we stopped, you know. Wouldn't you hate it if somebody created you only to treat you like a slave? Like a weapon? Just face it, I'm pretty sure you've also noticed that we've been treated like nothing but puppets. Our mission was to _destroy _the Powerpuff Girls. And what would be the reward? Nothing. Because when people get what they want, they throw away what they used to get their desires. So if my brothers and I destroyed you and your sisters, we would be thrown away like rotten meat," Brick rolled his eyes, "I have no true purpose in life," He finished.

I felt a piece of my heart break for him. To be honest, I_ did _notice that their fathers only loved their power, not them. But I didn't know it impacted him in this way. Was this the other reason they became so vile in the other life? Of course. It's hard to ignore horrible attitudes being directed towards you, especially in the way they were raised. The cruelty must have grown on them; no- _possessed _them in the other timeline. And I'm not even proud with the fact my sisters and I weren't always too nice with the boys.

"W-wow. That's terrible," I barely let out a whisper, but I knew he heard me clearly.

"Yeah, but we already left them anyways. So, I think it's all good," He forced a smile, but it looked so broken…

Swallowing my pride, I did what I thought I'd never do. I faced him and spread my arms, giving a small smile.

"W-what are you…?" He leaned back, but I didn't care. I _had_ to do this. He _needs_ to turn good! I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders firmly. His tense body suddenly eased, and he slowly raised his arms to place them around my torso in return. I couldn't help but smile. While we hugged, Angel appeared in the room behind him and gave me a wink and two thumbs up before she faded away. I pulled away and stared into those mesmerizing rubies. Then, he smirked.

"I guess we can have a truce, Pinky. Don't kill me, and I won't kill you. How about that?"

"I think that can work. But, I have a name, you know!" I crossed my arms to glare at him.

"Actually?" I didn't know where he was between serious or sarcastic, but I nodded anyways.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?"

"I guess so. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and leaned back, "Blossom."

"Blossom, huh… Nah. I like Pinky better!"

I looked at him intensely – trying to study him clearly. He was actually a very nice person. I could never imagine him this way in the other life, but I also couldn't imagine him being the way he was in this time. People really_ do _change other people… I just hope we can stay on good terms as long as he doesn't try to harm anybody. Maybe I'll let him annoy me for now so he would feel like his life _does _have a purpose. Not me! But I want him to slowly understand that if he's got happiness and freedom, he doesn't need to take his fathers' bullshit (yes, I say it in my mind) and let that bring him down. I think I'll silently teach him to do good… In secret.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled, smiling at the television.

* * *

**Buttercup POV **

That green Ruff – what was his name again? Bitch? No, Butch. Right. Well, Butch was just standing there on the top of the staircase staring at me. I really don't like it when people stare at me randomly. Like, what's your problem? If you want an autograph, you can have it.

"I meant you," I smirked, waiting for his next move.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot now?" He chuckled, only to turn his back to me. I felt my brows lower, so I flew after him.

"Yep," He jumped back slightly when he saw me land next to him. Butch kept walking down the little hallway and into the room on the left. The hallway wasn't too fancy, just random doors then three on the end. One in the end of the hall, and one on each side of it. I followed him in anyways.

"What are you Puffs doing here?" He plopped down onto a dark green bean bag thingy.

"My sister said your brother saved her little octopus doll, so they became friends," I shrugged, still standing by the doorway.

"That sounds like your sister is easy," He made a stupid smirk, but didn't look at me.

"If my sister is easy then that means_ your_ brother is easy," I scoffed at him and looked away.

"Yeah, what a little punk," Butch ran a hand through his hair and picked up two controllers. He tossed one of them to me and I caught it with ease.

"Wha-"

"Shut up and just play!" He snapped. I silently floated over and sat on the other bean bag thing.

"I thought you were going to kill me, to be completely honest," I mumbled.

"My brothers and I gave up trying to do that back in July."

"Why?"

"Because we didn't want to be told what to do anymore by the monkey and lobster," Butch rolled his eyes halfway and started the game. I didn't know what it was, maybe because this game was kind of popular in this timeline. And I didn't really play too much video games as a kid. I looked down at the controller and console and realized it was the original xbox. Cool…

"Can I ask something else?"

"Shoot."

"How on earth did you turn Fuzzy's shack into a house? And get all this stuff?"

He shook his head and grinned, "I don't remember. Ask Brick!"

"I bet you stole it," I shrugged.

"No… Ever since we ditched those two creeps, they made and gave us whatever we wanted. Oh, look. You lost!"

I gazed at the screen and saw that my character was on the ground with two x's as it's eyes, "Oh, well. I don't even know what this game is…"

"I'm bored again," He whined, staring at the ceiling.

"Same. What are we gonna do?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what to do. Being nice is actually a lot easier than it sounds, especially now that he's an ex villain. I really wanted to start a fight because I've been itching for one, but I'd ruin my chances and disappoint my sisters and Angel.

At the corner of my eye, I saw his fist flying towards my face. I quickly turned and caught it in my grip.

"What the hel- er, heck?" I glared and threw a punch with my free fist, but he caught that one too.

"I felt like it?" The corner of his mouth lifted.

"You said you weren't going to kill me!"

"A punch wouldn't kill you," He laughed, letting our hands go.

"You wanna fight?" I smirked, putting my fists up in defense.

"Finally someone asks," He groaned, also getting into fighting stance.

"Fight me, Butch," He flew towards me and tackled me to the ground. His fists flew towards my face, but I swiftly dodged them and they landed on the ground. I scowled and looked to the place where his blow landed. The floor was not damaged one bit.

"You're holding back," I frowned.

"Obviously," I smirked like an idiot at the thought, "Cuz I don't wanna have Brick yell at me for damaging my own room," He added quickly.

"True," My eyes flickered to his, and I kicked him off me gently, "What now?"

There was a moment of awkward silence, so I flopped back onto the bean bag chair and rested my hands behind my head.

"Whats your name?" My eyes shot open and shifted towards his deep green ones. Now _that_ was a question I didn't really expect to get because let's face it – when has _Butch_ ever cared of simple things like that?

"Why?"

"Well why not?"

I sat up and scowled at him, "Calling me Puff doesn't bother me as much as it bothers my sisters. So whatever is fine," I lay back down.

"Pleaaaase?" He hovered above me, his large eyes full of plea.

"Fine. It's Buttercup. Ya happy?"

"Oh, nice. I'm Butch!"

I stared at him and laughed, "I already know that!"

Butch shrugged and smirked down at me. Behind him I saw something beginning to appear. It was a note that read, "_You're doing great, Buttercup! Keep up the good work! –Angel-_" I grinned to myself, and the Ruff gave a confused look. He followed my gaze and looked to the ceiling, but the writing was no longer there. Just then, I realized something. Kids were usually pretty gullible, right? They'll believe you in anything you really say. So to get my job flowing much easier for the later years, I decided to make an agreement with him while we're still five years old.

"Butch, can we be friends?" I know I don't seem like myself, but if I wasn't on a mission I'd go nowhere being nice to these kids.

"Friends?" He actually looked pretty confused, which almost made me feel bad. In class, their table is pretty much isolated from the rest of the other kids' tables. Everybody was scared of them because they used to do crime. So, the guys most likely had no friends at all.

"Yeah, why not?"

"O… Okay!"

I smirked. Yep, now I think I have his trust.

* * *

**Bubbles POV **

Blossom pushed Boomer and I out of the house and the door was closed afterwards. We gazed at each other and started giggling.

"So, what shall we do?" I asked, my smile not leaving my face.

"Well, we have this treehouse nearby. I just hope it's not wrecked by the snow!" We flew towards a tree that looked really tall. With my normal sight, I almost couldn't see the top. He looked at me and pointed to the ladder.

"No flying. Climbing is more fun!"

I nodded and placed my hands on the bars. The ladder was made of thick twigs and rope. It swung slightly the more I climbed up, and that was really beginning to frighten me. But then again, I was probably very light so the twigs wouldn't break under my weight. I looked down behind me to see Boomer, who wasn't too far off.

"How tall is this tree?" I shouted.

"Over ninety feet tall!"

My eyes widened in horror. Ninety feet? That's taller than five cottage houses on top of each other! But at least it was lower than the average height from the ground my sisters and I fly at. Swallowing my fear, I climbed faster and faster. The house was clearing in and it looked so adorable. I pulled myself to the floor of the treehouse and looked around. It was so simple, yet so peaceful. There was no noise except for the sound of faint winter breezes. Boomer pulled himself up and smiled at me.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! How did you get this place?"

He looked around and shrugged, "I made it myself. My brothers have only been here once, but they think it's alright. I like to spend most of my time up here because it's quiet," Boomer whispered, floating over to sit on a royal blue bean bag chair. I sat on the other one, which was just plain white. My eyes landed on an orange stuffed animal lying around on a small black table. I zipped over and scooped it up. To my surprise, it looked just like Octi! It's skin was a bright topaz, and the hat and nose were dark red.

"Hey, this looks just like my Octi!" I hugged it to my chest.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen that in quite a while," He chuckled, scratching the back on his neck awkwardly.

"What's the name of it?"

"I… Don't give names to stuffed animals," Boomer stated.

"I know! Let's play house," I felt my cheeks heat up.

"H-house?"

"Yeah! I'll be it's mother, and you can be er… It's father!" I giggled to myself and gazed at him pleadingly.

"Okay. Sounds fun! How do we play?"

I placed my hand on my chin and looked around. My eyes stopped on the entrance of the treehouse.

"I guess, you can pretend to come home from work while I'm here at home taking care of the baby!"

His face lit up, "That sounds easy," Boomer flew to the rope ladder and disappeared. I cradled the orange Octi in my arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Can I come in now?" He shouted.

"Yeah!" I called back.

Boomer flew in and stood by the doorway, "Honey, I'm home!" He had a look of exhaustion on his face and stumbled towards the bean bag he sat on earlier.

"How was work?" I tried to keep the smile off my face, because I was _really _enjoying this. He just looked so adorable…

"Oh, you know. Papers, papers, and more papers to stamp…" Boomer groaned, placing a hand on his forehead to wipe away the imaginary sweat.

"What do you exactly do?"

"My boss gives me about ten papers an hour and I have to stamp them right in the center," He sighed, rolling his eyes. I was actually really surprised. He looked so believable. In the other life, I also joined a drama play once and did surprisingly well. The teacher in charge said I looked very convincing. Maybe he's got that same trait as me.

"Oh, what are the papers about?" I continued to rock the orange Octi from side to side.

"Um… They're all just blank pieces of paper," His deep blue eyes glanced away from mine.

I let out a cheerful laugh, "And you get paid to do that?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Here, Boomer. You can hold orange Octi while I go make dinner!" I flew out of the treehouse and grabbed a bunch of random twigs, leaves and dirt. Then, I grabbed a bowl shaped stone and a larger stick. While I sat on the edge of the treehouse with my swinging legs dangling, I threw the ingredients into the stone. My hand wrapped around the stick and I mushed together the leaves, twigs and dirt until it looked… Mixed up. I flew back in to see Boomer with the Octi on his lap as he stared into space boredly.

"Boomer!" He snapped out and turned to me.

"Hey, Bubbles. Is that suppose to be for me?" I nodded and handed the concoction to him. He looked a bit unsure, then raised it to his mouth. I expected him to obviously just pretend to eat it, until he opened his mouth. My eyes widened in horror as I snatched it away from him.

"Boomer! You were suppose to _pretend _to eat it, not actually eat it! It's a mixture of twigs, leaves and dirt! Do you really want to eat that?" I cried, tossing it outside. I mentally slapped my forehead, since I felt like I was babysitting him.

"Oh, umm… No. But I didn't want to disappoint you," He smiled uneasily, and shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess…" I smiled back and helped him up to his feet.

"So… What now?"

"We should go back to the others," I whispered.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer were just about to fly out when they heard approaching voices. They shrugged at each other and waited for them to arrive. Four super powered kids fly in and stared at the two blue eyed kids.

"Hey, guys," Buttercup started.

"Hi," Bubbles blushed and let her eyes wander elsewhere.

"What are you guys doing here?" Boomer asked, kind of annoyed.

"Well, it's almost 5:00 PM…" Brick muttered.

"Yeah, and there's school tomorrow," Blossom crossed her arms and turned to go back outside.

"We figured you'd be in this… House thingy," Butch glanced around. Bubbles looked out a small window and saw that the sky was already darkening.

"Oh… I guess I gotta go. See ya, Boomer!" Bubbles followed her sisters out of the treehouse and left their colourful streaks behind. The Rowdyruff Boys floated down from the treehouse and went into their own house to call it a day.

…

The girls sat around in their bedroom and thought about their time with their respective counterparts. Before they could ask each other about it, the Professor opened the door and poked his head in to smile at them.

"Welcome home, girls. Exhausted from fighting crime?"

"No," Blossom muttered.

The Professor raised a brow, "Then where did you go?"

"To a friend's house," Buttercup stated.

"Oh, that's nice. Which friend?" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup automatically gazed at each other, then Bubbles was given a look by her sisters that it was her turn to answer.

"The Rowdyruff Boys…" She whispered.

"The Rowdyruff Boys? You mean those little boys you captured a while back?"

"Yes, those boys," Blossom sighed.

"Aren't they villains?"

"They definitely don't really act like villains anymore," The green eyed girl pointed out.

Their father gave a dumbfounded look, "So they're somewhere in between being an anti-hero and an anti-villain."

"Umm… Yeah whatever you wanna call it," Bubbles scratched her arm nervously, "It's okay for us to hang out with those boys, right Professor?"

"Oh, of course! As long as my girls know what's good and what's bad for them."

"Yay! Thanks, Professor!" The girls tackled him in a hug before he tucked them into bed.

* * *

Two Puffs had their eyes shut peacefully, a tiny smile lingering on their lips as they were comfortably curled up between their fuzzy sheets. Wait a minute, _two_? A small groan cuts the silent air. It seems that one is still conscious in the middle of the night. Her head rolls over to the side, as she squints her eyes to focus onto what the heart shaped analog clock on the wall had to say. It was five to ten. With a sigh, she tiptoes her way to the nearest circular window and steps through. Luckily, it had not been snowing for quite a while and the air was pretty decent for a cool January night. She floats onto the roof and gazes about the sleepy city of Townsville.

Though she never did this during the other life, she was glad she decided to try it out tonight. She was always pretty strict with her beauty sleep as a teenager, but now that she was a kid once again it didn't matter. The golden stars above glistened down at her, as if they were welcoming her to the wonders of the night world. She couldn't sleep tonight, and it was pretty frustrating. If her sister had found out she was not yet asleep, it would be the death of her! Maybe it was that school was beginning again tomorrow and she was excited. The girl sat on the edge of her home's roof just above the window she crawled out of. Her elbows rested on her lap and her hands were pressed against her cheeks. A little ball of fog escapes her lips as she hears the sound of somebody flying in the navy sky. She gazed up just as the figure was landing next to her, like if it was on cue.

"Hey," The voice whispered, almost startling her. Her eyes found his, and she studied the figure. The moonlight shone onto his right side, showing only half his features. Light hair, one large visible eye, and half of a friendly smile.

"Hi," Her words barely came past her lips.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Her right dimple winked at him, and he blushed faintly.

"I couldn't sleep. Brick would kill me if he found out I was still awake at this time."

"Blossom would kill me, too," Her eyes blinked, breaking their contact to look up at the biggest source of light that kept the night beautiful.

"You ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

He nodded, "I just hope that redhead girl gives it up on my brothers and I. It's getting really annoying…"

She let out a hearty laugh, "I wish you the best on that!"

"You know, Bubbles…"

"Hmm?"

"I never thought we'd be friends. I always thought it was impossible because of the crimes I've committed in the past. I just hope you can forgive me and we can put it all behind us," The blue Ruff also gaped up to the moonlight, his eyes sparkling in response.

Bubbles turned to Boomer, "I've forgiven you already. I'm also sorry for my sisters and I being a bit too harsh with you and your brothers."

"Nonsense. You girls were only doing your job… But, I'm glad we ran away from Him and Mojo. Being free from the pressure they put on us is the best feeling ever," Boomer brought his legs up and placed his arms around his knees.

Bubbles opened her mouth to answer until a small moan came from her room, "Bubbles, did you fall out of the bed again?"

The blonde's eyes widened in panic, "I'm sorry, I have to go! See you at school tomorrow, Boomer!"

"I have to get back, too… See you!" The two departed from each other's presence silently. Bubbles dashed into her side of the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," She whispered, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. Bubbles used her telescopic vision to see Boomer from the window, who waved at her as his electric blue streak faded after him. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Early in the morning before the sunrise could spill into the room, a rose and lime coloured eye peeks open to look at the right side of their bed. Their blonde sister was still lightly snoring. Blossom turned to Buttercup and smirked.

"You know why Bubbles seems so happy in her sleep, don't you?"

"Yup, I heard every single word," Buttercup covered her mouth to conceal the small laugh that escaped from her lips.

"They're so cute together, I bet they're going to start dating sometime in a few years," Blossom felt herself melt into a smile, feeling so happy for their youngest sister.

"Speaking of those, how's your friendship with Brick going along?"

"It's kind of hard to explain… I mean we hugged once," She rubbed her arm as she looked away from her sister's lime green orbs.

"You and Brick hugged?" Buttercup chuckled, then received a light smack on the arm from her older sister.

"I only hugged him because he was telling some stuff and I felt bad."

"Aw, is Bossy Blossy getting soft for her counterpart?" Buttercup snickered.

"No way. Never. Being friends is kind of awkward enough," Blossom crossed her arms and glared at Buttercup.

"To me, it's just weird to _call_ Butch my friend. At least he likes to pick fights."

"You're going to regret saying that one day," Blossom shook her head.

Buttercup scoffed, "I only like fights when _I _win."

"Of course," Blossom sighed and floated off the bed, trying to not wake Bubbles.

* * *

At school

The girls were already seated at their table, on free time. Blossom held a pink crayon, letting the tip glide along the surface of her paper to create the alphabet in cursive writing. Bubbles was tapping the end of a paintbrush against her cheek, with her tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth. Her face lit up when her eyes spotted the city of Townsville so she began to paint a picture of it. Buttercup wore an unamused expression on her face. Her cheek lazily rested on her hand as she scribbled a picture of a green dinosaur.

"Man, I'm so bored…" Buttercup whined, her forehead dropping onto her page.

"Well, just what do you want to happen?" Blossom muttered. Buttercup grumbled to herself and made no effort to lift her head back up.

Just then, a chair pushed it's way next to Bubbles. She froze and looked up, meeting familiar azure orbs. A grin formed on her lips, "Hi, Boomer!"

"Hi, Bubbles. You wouldn't mind if I sat here, would you?"

"No, no! Go right ahead," The blonde girl had to try her best to keep herself from doing backflips of joy. Blossom and Buttercup exchanged smirks and stifled a laugh. Boomer sat down and eyed her painting. It looked just like the city. Almost like a replica of a photo.

"Thanks. That's a really good painting. I mean, I almost thought it was a picture."

Bubbles looked down and slowly gazed to Blossom and Buttercup who's eyes were nearly popping out of their skulls. Blossom gave Bubbles a quick warning look.

"Oh! Uh- I just t-traced a picture and p-painted it. Anyone can do it!"

"Hey, can I try?"

"I left the picture I used at home," She lied sheepishly.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to do it," He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Say, where are your brothers, Boomer? Will they be sitting here, too?" Blossom asked politely.

"Umm… I don't know. They're still sitting in our old table," He pointed to the table near the window.

Brick and Butch were playing with rubber bands and pencils, flinging or throwing them at the wall. They seemed to not have noticed that their youngest brother was sitting with the girls.

"Hey, let's throw it at that kid!" Brick pointed to a little boy with very curly hair and circular glasses.

"Okay!" Butch sneered. They closed one eye and stuck their tongues out then aimed rubber bands at the poor kid, who didn't take notice. Before they could fire, Blossom and Buttercup jumped in front of the kid. Blossom was struck with Brick's rubber band on her cheek, and Butch's rubber band slapped itself onto Buttercup's eye. The boys flinched and flew over.

"What the heck were you thinking of going in front of that kid?" Brick grumbled.

"Yeah, now you made us hit you!" Butch snatched the rubber band from the ground.

"Um, we save people, dork!" Buttercup glared and stood back up. She rubbed her left eye which stung painfully.

"Why would you two even do that to an innocent boy?" Blossom exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Sorry, dude. Sometimes people just make easy targets," Brick smiled an all too innocent boyish smile. Butch burst into laughter.

"That's true, sometimes it can't be helped," Butch crossed his arms afterwards.

"Well, you better stop. Or else!" Buttercup pointed at his forehead.

"Or else what?"

"Or you'll be sorry."

"I don't say sorry," Butch scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. So unless you don't _want_ to say sorry to anyone, don't _do _anything that's going to require you to say sorry," Buttercup huffed and walked away.

"W-well why should I listen to _you_?" Butch called out. Buttercup stopped in her tracks and turned out with narrowed eyes.

"Because, friends listen to each other."

Forest eyes blinked, "Really? Is that really what friends do?"

Buttercup's eyes softened. Her apple green orbs fixed deep into those deep green ones. Somehow, she was able to identify that he wasn't being sarcastic or anything. He was asking her a serious question. Buttercup felt her heart sink. His brothers' only hopes of learning about these friendships were all on her and her sisters. Whatever they did, the boys would have to agree because they knew nothing about being friends with anyone. Just how sad is that? Having to never experience such a great bond like friendship in your whole life. Well, the other life for them, that is. The other thing was that the boys' relationship with each other was not very close either.

_Time to change those negative emotions,_ Buttercup said mentally.

"Yup. They help each other out during tough or confusing times."

He walked closer to her and whispered, "Then, why are you helping _me?_"

"I want to. Why, you don't want me to help you?" She asked softly.

"I do. It's just hard to believe anyone would help someone out like me."

She let out a string of laughter, "Just stick with me, and we'll be best buddies for life."

Blossom glanced to Brick and held her hand out, "Well, you heard her. Friends?"

Brick stared at Blossom's outstretched hand. Hesitant thoughts swam through his mind. _What was going to happen? Is this the right choice? Is it going to be worth it?_ The crimson eyed boy closed his eyes and took Blossom's hand. He opened them and smirked.

"Sure, why not? Friends."

"Do you guys want to sit at our table with us?" Blossom offered. Brick and Butch looked at each other and nodded.

"Your blue brother was there this whole time anyways," Buttercup turned towards the girls' table where Bubbles and Boomer were busy chatting away.

Brick and Butch took their own chairs and placed it next to the girls' table where it was now fully surrounded by chairs. Blossom and Buttercup sat on their own seats, then Brick and Butch took theirs. Brick was next to Boomer, which meant Butch was in between Buttercup and Brick.

The six of them were just about to start working when the hotline beeped. Blossom flew over to pick it up, "Yes, mayor… A giant penguin monster is attacking Townsville, huh… Okay, we're on our way! Quick, let's go girls. Townsville's in trouble!"

The girls ran to the door but was stopped by one of the Rowdyruff Boys' voice.

"Can I come?" The girls dramatically turned to see that it was Boomer who asked.

"Umm. We're kind of in a hurry right now. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Blossom gave a quick smile and headed out with her sisters. Brick and Butch turned to glare at Boomer.

"What?"

"Now you're asking to team up with them?" Brick growled.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you, bro?" Butch muttered.

"We're friends with them though," Boomer whined.

"Friends, not teammates. That just wouldn't work out. We may not be villains anymore but we're definitely not heroes either," Brick picked up a pencil nearby and began to doodle all over a blank page.

"So, Brick. Why did we easily agree on being friends with those girls?" Butch asked.

"Honestly. I'm really sick and tired of being hated on by people and stuff. And come to think of it, causing chaos every once in a while is getting boring. Also, you know how we really hate Him and Mojo?" His brothers nodded, "Well, it's fun to make people who hate you get all mad. So, I knew that if those two found out we were friends with the Powerpuff Girls, they would be mad all the time. And it's funny when those idiots are mad."

…

"There it is!" Buttercup and Bubbles followed Blossom's lead where a huge orange penguin was thrashing it's massive flippers onto various kinds of buildings. It threw its flippers into the air and let out a shrill cry. A speech bubble with an angry faced icon popped up above its beak.

"Wow, that penguin looks really familiar," Bubbles laughed.

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen something like that before," Buttercup rubbed her chin.

"Oh, I remember! It's from a computer game that the Professor was helping Disney to invent. I think it's called club penguin or something," Blossom smiled proudly. **(1)**

"Well. We gotta defeat that thing before it flattens Townsville," Bubbles cried. The girls flew towards it and began to attack it. The green Puff punched it's stomach, Bubbles went for the beak and the redhead grabbed one of its flippers and swung it around in the air, then let it go to watch it fly to the ocean.

"Well what do ya know. Penguins really do fly," Buttercup joked.

"Ah!" The girls flew towards the ground where a man with large glasses and an artist's hat was beaming.

"What's the matter, sir?" Blossom demanded.

"That penguin! Most beautiful penguin I've ever seen! I caught some beautiful pictures and will create an online game with my friends!" He had a thick Italian accent. The girls looked closely at the tag on his shirt and saw that he was a man named Dave who worked with Disney.

"Good luck with that, mister!" Bubbles giggled.

"Let's go back to the school," Blossom said.

Their pink, green and blue tails of light faded behind them as they climbed back to their seats.

"Hey, guys!" Bubbles greeted, taking her seat beside Boomer.

"Okay, so about that thing earlier… Do you really want to fight on our side, Boomer?" Blossom folded her arms atop one another on the table.

"Well, _I_ want to. But Brick doesn't want me to…"

"Uh, why?" Buttercup stared at the red Ruff.

"Just because we're no longer villains doesn't mean we gotta be heroes," He answered sternly.

"Suit yourselves," She mumbled.

Time skip…

The clock struck 3:00 PM and the girls were lounging around in the house. Blossom and Buttercup were watching television in the living room, while Bubbles was on the floor lying on her stomach colouring some pictures. A few taps were heard on the backyard door. Bubbles flew up and slid open the glass door when she saw it was Boomer.

"Hey, Bubbles. I hope you don't mind that I'm here. But I really want to fight on your side. I don't care what my brother says."

Bubbles felt herself grin, "Of course. Come on in."

She lead him to the living room and cleared her throat. Her older sisters turned to her and Boomer.

"What's he doing here?" Buttercup tried her best to not sound rude.

The blue eyed Puff put her hands behind her back, "He's got a request, and I'm pretty sure he really wants it badly."

* * *

**(1) I know they didn't really invent club penguin. :P**


	7. One of the Superheroes

**Chapter 7: One of the Superheroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

**Note: Yes, I decided to change the title…**

* * *

February 2002

Boomer continued to visit the Powerpuff Girls for the past three weeks in secret for his training to be able to fight on their side. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles had made up a test per week for him to see how well he was succeeding in the "course". The first test was simple; that being based on good wits. Boomer was given three sets of questions. Let's see how those training sessions went, shall we?

* * *

_"Alright, Boomer. Welcome to your first day of training to fight along side the one and only Powerpuff Girls. Though your tasks may not always be easy, it will be worth it all in the end," Blossom announced, pacing back and forth on the bed like a stage. It was currently raining outside __**(1),**__ so the four kids were in the girls' room. Bubbles and Buttercup stood a little behind their sister, watching the blue Ruff carefully. He was seated on the floor with a bunch of stuffed animals, the audience. _

_Boomer raised his hand excitedly. _

_Blossom stopped pacing and looked down at him, "Yes, Boomer?"_

_"What do I have to do?" He asked. _

_"I'll get to that. We will be starting with using your knowledge. My sisters and I will each ask you a multiple choice question and you have to answer them correctly. However, if you fail to answer correctly then you lose a point. You will start with three points. For every point you earn, the greater the chance of succeeding to the next level which we will focus on next time. Understand?"_

_"Yes. But what if I lose all my points?"_

_Blossom gazed over at her sisters, and shared a nod. _

_"Well, then you'll be kicked out. You will never be able to fight on our team. So do your best if this is really what you want."_

_"I will," He smiled and waited for the next moves. _

_"Very good. Now, my sisters and I will each be asking you a question that has to do with the job of being a superhero. Natural born superheroes like us don't need to think these modern situations through, but a beginner like you might. Here's the first scenario: You are flying around the city of Townsville during the daytime. A cry for help catches your attention. You fly over and see an old lady crying out for her kitten that is stuck on a tree. What do you do? A) Leave the lady to get her cat on her own. B) Scream at the cat to get down. C) Kindly talk to the kitten and pick it up gently, then hand it back to the lady."_

_Boomer squeezed his eyes shut and tapped his temple a few times, "Uh… C?"_

_"Yes! That's right! That was an easy one, though. You get a point," Blossom walked over to the chalkboard and put down a fourth point under Boomer's name._

_"Alright, Rowdyruff. It's my turn," Buttercup floated in front of Boomer and gave him a fixed gaze. He gulped and kept silent. _

_"Here's the scenario: The mayor calls and says there's a bank robbery going on in town. You go over and catch the crook in action. He's constantly apologizing but you see him sneaking a wad of cash into his pocket. What do you do? A) Take the cash from him, give it back to its rightful owners and throw him in jail. B) Pretend to not notice the cash and beat him up anyways. C) Take the cash from him and put it in your pocket when no one's looking."_

_Boomer pouted, "As much as B and C sound the most fun, I'm gonna have to go with A."_

_"Hey hey, that's right. But in real life you can't let those wrong answers cross your mind or you'll be taking a trip to prison along with the thieves," Buttercup added a fifth point across the four. _

_"Ready for my question?" Bubbles smiled down at him._

_"Yes."_

_"Here's the scenario: During a very busy task, the mayor calls you to his office. With hesitation, you go over anyways because you want to get the job done so you can get back to what you were doing immediately. When you arrive, you realize that he only called you to get his pickle jar open. What do you do? A) Scream at the mayor and leave. B) Push your anger away and open the jar for him. C) Grab the jar and throw it on his desk so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of uncapping the lid again."_

_"It's B," He called out a little too quickly. _

_"What? How did you know?" Bubbles frowned. _

_"Well, your sisters' answers were already A and C so the last one left was B."_

_Buttercup smacked her forehead and glared, "Boomer, this isn't a guessing game! You're suppose to use your whole brain, for crying out loud, not a piece of your brain."_

_Blossom took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright. Since you got the answer so quickly, mind explaining why you think the answer is B?"_

_"W-well…" Boomer actually tried to think hard, "If you're a superhero, then that means you're expected to have a tight schedule."_

_Blossom nodded, "Continue."_

_"It's expected to be called at unpredictable times."_

_"Mhm…"_

_"And you have to control your anger and get the job done without causing any more trouble!"_

_"That's right! You passed this week's test. You may leave," Blossom opened a window for him as he zipped through. _

_"Thanks for everything. Next week again, right?"_

_"Yes. Bye!" The girls shut their window and started to plan for his next test._

* * *

A week later, the blue Ruff came back again. He did not know what the girls had planned this week, but he was ready and excited for it. Brick and Butch said it was okay for him to leave and go wherever he needed to go. Although Brick was becoming quite suspicious being the exact same time as last week, he let him go anyways.

* * *

_"Welcome back, Boomer. I hope you're ready for today's lesson," The pink clad Puff opened the door for him and lead him into the lab. When she flipped the switch on, he was amazed. _

_"Wow, the lab looks so cool."_

_"You've been here before, though," She rolled her eyes and went straight to another room._

_"Oh, yeah." Blossom turned the lights on again and her sisters were already seated by the controls. _

_"Hi, Boomer!" Bubbles waved frantically at him. He saluted back shyly._

_"You get to use this baby today," Buttercup smirked, leaning against the entrance of it. _

_"What is it?" He gasped._

_"This, my friend, is the simulator. It's a training room," Buttercup motioned him to the doors. _

_"Training? But I can already fight," Boomer crossed his arms. _

_"Of course you can. But can you fight the ones who you once shared sides with?" Bubbles whispered eerily. _

_"Go on in. Nothing bad is going to happen," Blossom closed the door after he floated in. Then, she looked to her sisters, "What level shall we put it at?"_

_Buttercup rubbed her hands together and let her eyes greedily wash over the controls, "Since it's a test for him, let's try level… 5."_

_"Can I choose the villains?" Bubbles volunteered. _

_"Sure," Blossom nodded. The blonde went over to the touch screen and scrolled through the villains. She selected Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Then she gave Mojo a laser gun and Fuzzy a huge machine gun. After she hit 'Start', they appeared into the room with Boomer. The room faded off and formed into a desert. Boomer got into fighting stance and lifted himself a few feet above the ground. _

_"Aye, get down here, you!" Fuzzy looked through the target and went right for Boomer's forehead. He shot round after round, following the blue Rowdyruff for every speck of air he flew at. _

_"Hold still, you little runt! And by hold still, I mean stay in your position! You shall not move from where you are!" Mojo shot huge blobs of acid, but missed. Some landed on nearby cactuses which caused them to quickly dissolve. _

_"Woah, great choice of weapon, Bubbles!" Boomer yelled, still dashing away from the danger. _

_"No problem!" Bubbles sang, not minding the sarcasm dripping off his tone. Boomer stopped in mid air and gave a hard stare to Mojo and Fuzzy. He began to vibrate, then faded away __**(2). **_

_"Aye! Where'd that lil lad go?" Fuzzy growled and pointed his gun to the place where Boomer disappeared, but grew confused when the bullets went right through. _

_"Keep your ears open, Fuzzy! As in liste-"_

_"I know what that means!" He snapped, threatening to shoot Mojo. _

_"Over here!" A dark blue streak was hurdling towards them, so the villains followed it until it crossed right between them. Mojo and Fuzzy shot right when Boomer passed them, then they exploded into thin air as the blob and bullets made contact with their mistaken targets. The desert morphed back into the simulator room and Boomer flew out through the door happily._

_"That was a very smart way to defeat them," Blossom smiled. _

_"Yeah, but you were suppose to actually beat them," Buttercup pouted, upset that she didn't really see him kick some butt. _

_"Buttercup's right. You just made them kill each other!" Bubbles moaned. _

_"Sorry," He grumbled, scratching his head. _

_"It's fine. That was the work for today. You can go home now," The girls lead him back to the front door and said their goodbyes. _

_"See you three next time!" He dashed away with a smile on his lips._

* * *

And now this week, Boomer was coming back for his last lesson. He grabbed a light coat and reached for the doorknob. Right when he placed his hand on it, one of his older brothers' voice haulted him.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Shoot," He muttered, turning around in defeat.

Brick had his arms crossed and floated just a few feet away from him, "Well?"

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Since when?"

Brick opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and waved his youngest brother off, "Whatever. Never mind. Make sure you get back before dark."

"Right…" Boomer opened the door awkwardly and slipped through. He continued on his way to the girls' house and knocked on the door gently. This time, it was Buttercup who was the one to answer his knock.

"Hey, Blue. You're just in time," She stepped aside to let him through. Blossom and Bubbles were already in their little hoodies sitting in the living room. Buttercup went to get hers, then they all went to the lab.

"Why did you just put a hoodie on if we're staying inside?" Boomer asked Buttercup.

"We're not. It's a nice day out, and we will be here for a while so we can explain today's task for you," Blossom replied instead. She floated over to a large screen and began typing some stuff down. A scene of the docks appeared on the screen, which was surrounded by a large mass of water. Faint straight lines marched through the screen horizontally, indicating that they were looking through a camera that was located in the outskirts of Townsville. The surface of the water began bubbling, then out came a slimey turquoise monster with slanted red eyes, and a sideways mouth.

"You see that monster, Boomer? He's going to start attacking town and we're going to hear the hotline ring any minute now," Bubbles elbowed him lightly.

"Yep, so let's get ready!" Blossom grinned, turning the screen off. The hotline began to beep from upstairs, so the girls went to answer it.

"Yes, mayor… No problem, we'll be there right away!"

"Now you follow our lead," Buttercup ordered. He nodded and trailed after the girls towards the lake. They stopped in the air when they saw the monster attacking.

"This is the fun part!" Bubbles squealed in joy.

"We've done crime fighting with big monsters many times and we would be able to take this guy out in less than a minute. So, we're going to let you have the honour of beating him for us," Blossom smirked and sat on top of a building near the scene.

"Alone?" Boomer frowned.

"Hey, if you're going to complain, you can leave and we'll get the monster for ya. But, that would probably make you look bad if people saw you running away from a simple fight," Buttercup teased. He groaned and looked towards it.

"By the way, don't actually beat the monster senseless. When you see that he can't defend himself anymore, stop. Throw him back in the lake. You got that?" Bubbles instructed.

"Yes. I'm ready," He stood straight and began to attack.

* * *

Brick watched the blue streak fade away from the window. He scowled to himself and walked into his brother's room where Butch's head was hanging off the foot of his bed, controller in hand.

"Butch, get dressed. We're going into town."

Butch made an unattractive groan, "Why?"

"I noticed that Boomer has been leaving every Saturday at 4:00 PM. It's kind of suspicious of you ask me," He muttered, leaning on the doorframe.

"So, we're going to spy on him?"

"If that's how you wanna call it, then yeah."

"Alright. Give me a sec," Brick nodded and turned to go downstairs. He peeked through another window and stared hard on the direction his youngest brother went off to. Just where on earth did that little twat go?

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go," Butch called out as he ran down the stairs.

"Come on," Brick and Butch flew towards the more urban area and found a big white house that stood out from the rest of the houses in the neighbourhood.

"That place looks familiar," Butch pointed out.

"I remember it, too. We were captured here by the blue Powerpuff, remember?"

"Oh, that's where I remember it from."

"I have a feeling this is where Boomer went," Brick grinned.

"Went to see his girlfriend," Butch smirked.

"Okay, without getting too close let's see if he's really there. Use x ray vision!" The two Ruffs landed onto a tree branch and searched throughout the house. They scanned the underground level and saw four short figures.

"Yeah that's definitely all of them. The Powerpuffs and Boomer," Butch glared, "What are we going to do, Brick?"

"We're going to wait out here and see what happens."

After about fifteen minutes, the four figures went to the main floor and they burst through the front door. Brick and Butch watched closely and began to withdraw from the branch. The Puffs and Boomer flew out and went high into the sky towards the city.

"What is he doing with them?" Butch grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"I think he is doing something he should _not_ be doing. Let's go after them, but we'll go on foot."

The green Ruff obeyed and jumped down after his brother. They ran down the sidewalks that lead to the city. For each hundred meters they covered, the boys began to gain speed until their streaks were beginning to grow visible. Brick looked up and saw that they were going at the exact speed the group was going. They slowly grew closer until they stopped in mid air, so the boys slowed down as well. It looked like they were having a small conversation, because the girls faced the Ruff. Soon, the girls floated away and sat on a nearby building.

"What the heck is happening?" The green Ruff asked impatiently.

"Let's get closer," Brick and Butch floated close to the ground, their curious eyes glued to Boomer.

Butch gasped, "Hey Brick, look! He's going to beat that monster up!" He pointed to a huge blob monster that was eating buildings.

"What the- why!?"

"I don't freaking know, but should we stop him?"

Brick didn't say anything. Instead, he just flew towards the blonde who had already begun to attack the monster. Butch followed to watch what his older brother was going to do.

"Boomer."

The blue Ruff's eyes flickered to the side, and widened in shock at the sight of his brother. He pretended to not notice, so he sped to the other side of the monster and continued to use his powers against it.

"Uh, oh… Looks like Brick and Butch saw Boomer!" Blossom gaped up at the scene just as Bubbles and Buttercup did.

"Wh-what do you think is going to happen?" Bubbles whimpered.

"I don't know, but those boys better not start a fight. They've already interfered with Boomer's task!" Buttercup glared at them.

"Boomer," Brick growled at the blonde, not accepting the fact that he was just ignored.

"Boooomer?" Butch sang, forming an energy ball in his hand.

"He's flat out giving us the cold shoulder!" Brick turned his cap around so it was hiding his eyes in the shadow it was creating.

"Can I _please_ hit him?" Butch's shoulders drooped, giving the eldest Ruff his best puppy look.

"Go for it."

"All right!" The green eyed boy smirked and threw the lime green ball at the back of Boomer's head. However, it was smacked away by another energy ball before it hit the target, but it was a much lighter green.

"What the!?" Brick began, his eyes widening slightly. In front of him appeared an annoyed Blossom, who had her arms spread as if she was protecting something.

"Not right now, Brick."

"And you, mister, have to watch where you're aiming your attacks," Buttercup also stood in Butch's way, her arms crossed.

"Whatever," They mumbled, peeking over slightly to watch Boomer.

After tons of brutal blows, he finally got the monster down on its "knees". The monster had been whispering insults to Boomer during the battle, trying to get the best out of him. Of course, it worked. Boomer was just about to form his final attack until Bubbles appeared in front of him. She had a small smile on her face and shook her head.

"You have to learn to show _mercy_, Boomer. Look, he can no longer defend himself. Remember what I said. So pick him up and toss him back into the lake."

Boomer let the energy cease, and sighed, "Right…" He grabbed the monster by the "hand" and dragged him over to the docks leaving a snail like trail and carefully dipped him back where he came from.

"Great job. You've passed all the tests. You're free to fight with us now," Bubbles smiled and reached out to give him a sweet hug. Boomer laughed nervously and hugged back lightly.

"I'm glad."

"Thanks, Steve!" Bubbles yelled towards the lake.

"Steve?"

"Yeah. That monster was our friend Steve. We got him to show up so you can fight him," Bubbles shrugged.

Brick and Butch turned to their respective counterparts, "What tests?" Brick raised a brow.

Blossom kept the same expression, "Look. A few weeks ago your brother came to our house and practically begged us to fight on our team. We knew he would be a big help, so we agreed. My sisters and I created some activities for him that he had to pass to prove that he was worthy to fight crime. Every Saturday he came in the afternoon and successfully passed. Today was the last test and he passed."

"Didn't I say he wasn't allowed to?" Brick began to steam up.

"You're his _brother_, Brick. Not his _boss_! Just because you're older it doesn't mean you can boss him around like that. He's human of free will, you know."

The redhead forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath, "You know what? Fine. Do whatever the heck you want with him. He's no use to us anyways." And with that, Brick commanded Butch to leave before he exploded.

"See ya, Butterball," Butch grinned and flew off.

"I guess he's no longer a Rowdyruff. Keep him," Brick huffed and flew away after Butch.

The girls turned back to look at Boomer, who's eyes were threatening to spill any moment. Blossom and Buttercup floated towards the Blues.

"Hey, Boomer. Don't listen to Brick. He was probably just in a bad mood and didn't mean what he said," Blossom said softly.

"Yeah, you don't need someone who only wants you to be their dog," Buttercup smiled.

"Brick just kicked me out. What the heck am I gonna do?" He cried, his head hanging low.

"You should live with us till you guys make up!" Bubbles suggested.

"How are we going to 'make up'?" Boomer frowned.

"Blossom and Buttercup will figure that out," Bubbles retorted.

"What!?" They exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah! You two can talk to Brick and Butch; just convince them to forgive Boomer."

"Umm…" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We'll try," Blossom smiled.

"Great! Let's go home. Do you guys think the Professor would mind Boomer staying for a while?"

Blossom and Buttercup eyed each other, "He'll understand."

* * *

March 2002

Indeed, the Professor was fine with Boomer staying for as long as he needed to. He told the girls to explain the rules around the house, which the Ruff gladly followed. Boomer stayed with the girls for about two weeks now, and he felt really bad about always taking up space even though he had his very own guest room. Blossom and Buttercup tried convincing Brick and Butch, but either Brick ignored Blossom or Butch changed the subject with Buttercup. They didn't even bother _looking_ at their own brother, and Boomer was growing worried more and more each day. At school, the two Ruffs no longer sat with the girls, so they went back to their old table of isolation.

"This is hopeless! My own brothers hate me!" Boomer mumbled, burying his face in his arms on the table.

"They don't! They're just probably speechless at the fact you went against them," Bubbles offered silently.

"I might have an idea," Everyone turned to look at Buttercup in surprise.

"What is it?" Blossom asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Boomer, what do your brothers like that we can use to get them?"

"Uhh… What do you mean?"

"They like candy, right?"

"Yeah."

"We can use that as a bait!" She grinned widely.

"Oh, I know where you're getting to. Remember when the mayor had this jar of candy that was so good? We can go fight crime together and ask for candy as a reward. Then, your brothers would grow jealous and try to get that candy," Blossom beamed.

"Sounds like a plan," Bubbles smiled.

"What good is going to happen if you're trying to make them want the candy? They can just go in and take it," Boomer stated in a puzzled manner.

"No, stealing is a crime. They obviously don't do crime anymore. So they're just going to have to beg to join us and get that candy!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Buttercup announced, racing to the sky.

* * *

Monday

_Beep beep beep!_ Blossom shot up from the couch and held the phone to her ear, "Yes, mayor… The Amoeba Boys? We're on our way!" She slammed the phone down and called out, "Everyone, move out! There's a robbery at the Townsville museum!"

The four streaks took into the sky and landed just a few feet away. Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer turned to Blossom for their jobs.

"Buttercup, you and I will get the criminals. Bubbles and Boomer, you two make sure that whatever they stole doesn't get damaged in any way. Go!"

Blossom and Buttercup flew towards the Amoeba Boys and punched them hard – making sure they let go of the rare diamonds and crowns. On cue, Bubbles and Boomer caught them just in time and handed them back to the museum workers.

"Amoeba boys, you're going to prison for attempting to steal irreplaceable treasures!" Blossom floated down to them.

"Well, at least we tried," Bossman muttered.

"Yeah, at least we tried," Junior repeated.

"Uhh… Are you taking us to jail?" Slim mumbled lazily.

"Ugh, duh! Blossom _just_ said that!" Buttercup slapped her forehead.

"Let's just get these guys," Bubbles whispered to her counterpart. He nodded and picked up each of them and hurled them towards Townsville jail where they crashed through the roof.

"Good job, everyone!" Blossom smiled.

"So, is there a crime happening often?" Boomer asked.

"If we're lucky," Buttercup grinned.

"How is that lucky?" Bubbles frowned.

"Who doesn't love a good fight?" The green Puff began punching the air with great speed.

"To answer your question Boomer, yes. There are crimes happening quite a few times a week. How did you like your very first time of fighting crime?" Blossom ignored her sister's nonsense.

"Well… I kind of expected it to be more fun. Those Amoeba Boys can be single-handedly taken down by a two year old!" He scoffed and smirked.

"That's true. We should wait a bit till a better criminal comes along," Bubbles nodded.

* * *

Tuesday

"What is it, Mayor? The Gangreen Gang? Okay."

The heroes flew out and headed towards Townsville Pizza** (3).** They pushed past the doors to see each member of the gang eating peoples' pizzas and throwing their leftovers all over the place.

"Stop right there, Gangreen Gang!" The girls yelled out. Boomer stayed quiet and only had his arms crossed.

"The Powerpuff Girls!" Lil Arturo gasped.

"Powerpuffs?" Snake hissed.

"Pa wa paf gals?" Big Billy slurred.

Grubber only blew a raspberry.

"Powerpuff Girls! And… A Rowdyruff?" Ace lowered his sunglasses and smirked, "What is the little boy doing in a girly group?" The gang began laughing and pointing at the steaming Ruff.

"Seriously though. What's your name again? Boomer? Right. Well little kid, where are your brothers? Shouldn't you be with the-" Ace was cut off when a quick punch found its way to his cheek.

"You need to learn to shut up."

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles stared wide eyed, then gazed at each other before smiling and sitting back to watch their job be done without having to break a sweat. As Boomer was bringing the gang down, Buttercup smirked.

"Hey, Blue! Leave Ace for me if you don't mind!" The Ruff didn't even look back, he swung the leader towards the eager Puff as she got ready to kick him off. One by one, he threw each member of the group towards her as she either punched or kicked them out of the little restaurant.

"Wow Boomer, that was amazing!" Bubbles squealed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," He smiled innocently.

* * *

Wednesday

The team was seated on the floor of the girls' bedroom playing Spongebob monopoly. Bubbles rolled the dice and got a four. She moved her character, Sandy, and landed in a jail spot.

"Haha, you go to jail again, Bubbles!" Buttercup stuck her tongue out and smirked.

"Not fair," She cried.

"My turn," Buttercup got three and moved Squidward into the box where her older sister bought, so she had to pay Blossom $200.

"Me next," Boomer grinned. He got five and moved Patrick down where he passed by the start and earned $200.

"Finally," Blossom muttered, rolling the dice. It landed on a two, but before she could pick Gary up, the hotline rang. Buttercup, being the closest to the hotline, held the phone to her ear.

"Buttercup speaking… Oh, alright," Buttercup placed the phone back down, "Sedusa's causing trouble at the jewelry store."

"Okay. Let's go," Bubbles sighed and quickly cleaned up the game before trailing after her sisters and Boomer.

In a matter of time, they dashed into the store and scanned the area. A dark figure caught Blossom's eye, "There!" She yelled.

"Put the valuables down, Sedusa!" Buttercup growled.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd show up, gir-" Sedusa scowled and realized that there were four people in front of her, instead of the usual three. However, the fourth member was not a girl, "Girls and boy." She corrected herself.

"You know we show up right on time," Bubbles pointed.

"Yeah well," She stepped back and held the bag tightly, "That little boy there is a villain, isn't he?"

"Not anymore," Boomer sighed angrily, then used his outstanding speed to reach out for the bag and grabbed it, then ran back to the girls' side in less than a second.

"What the!? Hey, give that back!" She screeched, jumping towards them.

"No! It doesn't belong to you." Blossom stepped forward and tripped her, then Buttercup punched her through the doors, and Bubbles kicked her towards the police car.

"That takes care of that!" Buttercup sniggered, dusting her hands together. They walked out of the place and handed the bag back to the employees. Before they were about to fly off, the mayor's limousine pulled up to the entrance of the store. The window rolled down and the mayor smiled up at them.

"Hello, Powerpuff Girls. I see you've been stopping crimes for three days straight! What lovely souls. Come by my office, I've got a surprise for you!" The window rolled back up and the car sped away.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Buttercup followed the direction of the vehicle with her sisters and Boomer not far behind.

"Hey, Bubbles."

She turned, "Yes, Boomer?"

"I don't think the mayor realized I was with you guys."

"The mayor doesn't realize many things," She snorted.

Finally, they went into his office and floated towards his desk where he was already sitting. The mayor smiled down at them and took out a big jar of multicoloured round candies.

"I recently got these after nearly two weeks of waiting! Since you've been so good, I think you should all try one," He took out a pink, light blue and light green one. First, he handed one to Buttercup, then Blossom, and Bubbles. Finally, the mayor narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute… Isn't there only three Powerpuff Girls?" He pointed at each of them, "One, two, three… Four…?"

"Oh, yes. This is Boomer; one of the Rowdyruff Boys. He's been fighting crime with us since the beginning of this week," Blossom informed.

"Well, what do you know. Another helper for the team. You deserve a reward as well," Mayor fished out a medium blue coloured candy and handed it to him, "Here you go, Boomer!"

Boomer reached up for it, "Wow, thanks!"

"This is probably going to be the best tasting candy you've ever tried, I promise you," Buttercup winked, then tossed it into her mouth. The rest raised their candies to their mouths and began to savour it's brilliant flavours. Their eyelids lowered in glee as they began to start giggling dreamily.

"Wow, this is good," He mumbled.

"But, too bad he's not going to let us have more unless we stop more crimes," Bubbles pouted.

"Yeah, but oh well. Let's go home," Blossom said.

* * *

Brick and Butch saw their brother and the girls take off towards Townsville City Hall. Being curious, they followed. From one of the less obvious windows, they peeked through to see the mayor whipping out a jar of sweets. The boys' mouths began to water; since none of them could resist candy. The mayor unscrewed the lid and gave each one of them a piece of candy. Brick heard Butch whimper, but he shook his head.

"Butch, it's just candy. We can get that any time!" He whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't want to steal it and have everyone hate us all over again and get beaten up by those Powerpuffs!" He whined.

Brick raised a brow, "And just how are you going to get your hands on that candy jar?" A small smirk appeared on Butch's face.

"Oh, no. No, no. You aren't going to join the Puffs like our stupid brother, are you?" Brick groaned.

Butch rolled his eyes and focused his hearing from the conversation inside.

"Let's go home," A leader like voice suggested. Before any of them could take off, the attention of five were directed towards the window that just broke. The green clad Ruff popped out and his eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"I wanna be a Powder Fluff too if that means I can have that candy!" He pointed to the jar that was in the mayor's trembling hands.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gave one another a victory glance as soon as that phrase came out of Butch's mouth. After a few seconds, a scowling Brick with folded arms floated into the office through the broken window calmly.

"Is that what you really all you want?" Bubbles giggled.

"Well… Yeah," Butch shrugged.

"Then no," Buttercup stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"But-"

"No buts, mister. You can't just be on our team just for the candy. It's a lot of responsibility. The candy is only a reward. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes if you want that reward. Isn't that right, Mayor?" Blossom winked.

"Yes! So if you want some of this candy, you have to have some requirements. One, you must be a superhero on the girls' side. And two, you need to be successful in saving Townsville from monsters or crime! No exceptions," Mayor yelled with enthusiasm.

Butch's half lidded eyes stared at the wall with frustration. _Why do I have to do everything the hard way? _He wondered to himself.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"You don't have to do any that," Blossom replied.

"Really?" Butch's eyes lit up.

"Yes. But you won't be getting the candy."

Butch slouched again and crossed his arms. He looked over to his eldest brother who was just floating in one spot with no expression whatsoever.

"Whatever. That was probably just some cheap candy I can get anywhere," Butch grumbled.

"Actually, this candy is specially made just for people who are offered of it. The mayor is one of the few people in the world who can get access to it," Boomer answered flatly. Unfortunately, Butch still didn't look convinced and turned to the window. The girls gave Boomer a panicked glare, and he quickly thought of an idea, "They've got green apple," Boomer chanted quietly, smirking to himself in triumph as Butch turned around with a desperate look playing in his eyes.

"Okay, fine. You have my attention. I'll join your stupid team. I've been dying to kick monster butt for months anyways," He admitted.

"Wow..." They all turned to face Brick, who only left his red streak that shot through the broken window.

* * *

Somewhere close by

"I cannot believe this is happening! If Brick joins in as well, then we are going to have to get rid of all six of them!"

"Agreed. All we must do is wait for the time being."

* * *

**(1)** Funfact: It was actually raining when I wrote that part. :D

**(2) **I actually got that idea from the episode "Nuthin Special", and I decided that the girls and guys can have identical abilities in the story.

**(3) **I highly doubt that place actually exists in Townsville, so I made it up when the Gangreen Gang said these lines in "Live and Let Dynamo":

Lil Arturo: Hey, I found a phone!

Snake: Let's order pizza!

All: Yeah!


	8. Fiery Wrath

**Chapter 8: Fiery Wrath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Powerpuff Girls!**

**Note: I'm really sorry if the story is going to feel like it's just dragging out; because it kinda is. The characters are currently in their childhood years which isn't really as interesting as teenage years. So please bear with me – all the fluffy, sappy, dramatic, sad, frustrating things will hopefully happen once they turn thirteen or fourteen. I'm trying my best to at least develop their friendships here and make it as adventurous as possible. By the way, their appearances right now are like how they look in the cartoons if that helps you out.**

* * *

April 2002

Unlike his brother, Butch was not going to spend three weeks preparing to serve Townsville as a crime fighter. Because he was too stubborn and too impatient to follow Blossom's instruction of attending only once a week to become a hero, she gave up and allowed him to practise for three days in a row. It was no surprise that he nearly lost all his points in the test of knowledge and understanding. He was given the same questions that Boomer got.

Today, the five kids were in the girls' room just like Boomer had been. It was not raining, but it was becoming dangerously hot especially for the month of April. The girls stood on the bed like before, Butch was on the floor with the stuffed animals, and Boomer was just looking out the window. The green Ruff already got the first two questions wrong and had one point left. If he answered Bubbles' question incorrectly, he wouldn't be able to fight. And that meant no candy for him.

"I'm gonna have to go with… B," Butch smiled.

Bubbles grinned widely, "Wow, that's right!"

Blossom and Buttercup flinched and Blossom drew a second point. Buttercup rolled her eyes and leaned back onto her side of the bed, "Wow, two little points. I'm surprised your brother didn't lose a single one which earned him six. No offense, Boomer."

Boomer turned and smiled, "None taken."

"Anyways," Blossom started, "I guess you can pass. But seriously. For my question I'm not too surprised that you chose B) Scream at the cat to get down."

"Yeah, and you chose both B) _and_ C) for mine!" Buttercup threw her hands up with an angered sigh.

"Well, at least I chose B) again for your sister's answer," Butch smirked.

"Why _did_ you choose B) again, anyways?" Blossom scratched her head.

He shrugged, "Because my name starts with a B."

The girls felt their palms meet their foreheads and mumbled, "Wow…"

"I wouldn't even _try_ to lecture him if I were you," Boomer snickered, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Trust me, we wouldn't even consider it," Bubbles groaned.

"Whatever. You can go home now," Buttercup shoved him towards the window.

"Woah, I'm not going back," He argued, trying to push Buttercup away.

"Why?" Blossom frowned.

"Do you know how scary Brick is when you get him mad? I mean first he gives you dirty looks, then silent treatment, then yells in a scary tone," Butch shivered fearfully.

"So you're going to live here, too?" Buttercup fought the urge to bang her head against the nearest wall.

"There's no problem with that," Blossom quickly gave Buttercup her evil eye, but smiled at the dark haired Ruff.

"Yeah, we just gotta let our dad know!" Bubbles chirped, flying out of the room.

"Right. So, you need to share your room with Butch now," Blossom told Boomer.

"Go there right now so we can talk to our dad," Buttercup commanded.

Butch followed Boomer out of the room and into another one. Blossom and Buttercup trailed after their sister to see her already trying to get their father's attention. He was sitting on a couch in the dark living room, the television screen being the only source of light. Bubbles was seated on his lap, looking up at him with large azure orbs. The Puffs surrounded him and continued to gaze up at him patiently. Finally, he looked down and smiled.

"Hello, Angels. Is there a problem?"

"No, Professor. We just want to ask you something," Blossom smiled.

"Go on."

"Well, Boomer's brother is here too and is going to stay with him in his room. He's allowed, right daddy?" Bubbles tilted her head, attempting to use her charm a bit.

The Professor kept his smile and nodded, "As long as he doesn't knock anything over. Which one is it this time?"

"Buttercup's counterpart," Blossom smirked.

"I see…" He eyed Buttercup, "Then you should _always_ remind him to respect our home."

"What! I _do_ respect this dumb house!" Buttercup raised her arms dramatically.

"Uh… Right. You sure respect it by calling it dumb," He sighed, "Besides, how did you know I was referring to you?" The Professor grinned and ruffled her hair.

"W-well, because he's my stupid counterpart!" She pouted.

"Aww, I'm sure it will be fine. It's all okay with me," He patted their heads and stood up to go to the kitchen..

The girls immediately flew towards the guest room and knocked twice. The door was opened by Boomer. They flew in and was surprised that the room was fairly neat. Butch was on the bed, spinning a small display globe in his hands boredly.

"What are you two up to?" Buttercup asked awkwardly.

"Sitting around," Butch muttered.

"Well uh… Dinner's pretty much ready," Bubbles noted, the delicious scent of a veggie burger floating into the room.

"Sweet. What are we waiting for?" Butch flew out of the room in a flash. Buttercup flew after him, followed by Blossom. Bubbles and Boomer were left alone in the room.

"I guess we should go, too," Boomer ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, not meeting Bubbles' eyes.

"Yeah! Do you like veggie burgers?" Bubbles grinned, already knowing his answer. A small, yet somewhat disturbing flashback flickered through her mind.

_Nineteen year old Bubbles was sitting in the dark closet, nothing too helpful entering in her thoughts. She remembered falling back as the door swung open. Looking up, Boomer, also nineteen, had a plate in his hands._

_"What have you got in your hand?" She had asked him._

_"It's for you," Bubbles looked down and saw that it was her favourite: a veggie burger._

_"Wow, thanks…"_

Although it wasn't a very pleasant memory, she was glad she still had it. At least she found out a few things about him. During that time she didn't know that the "ketchup" was her weakness: Antidote X. Boomer could have the jokes running through his personality and that was probably a joke to him at the time. Now she was definitely going to be more careful.

"They're my favourite," Boomer replied casually, cutting her from her thoughts.

"Mine too. Let's go, they're most likely waiting for us. We don't want our favourite food to go cold," Bubbles laughed, walking out of the room with him.

"Your family waits? Wow, when my brothers and I have dinner we just eat it right away. We don't even sit with each other."

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, how do you guys get dinner?"

"When we go get dinner, we just go for takeout and bring it back home," He shrugged like it was easier the easiest thing in the world.

"How about the money?"

"The people always seem to be afraid of us, so they don't charge us."

The blondes climbed into their seat and turned to see an impatient Butch, Buttercup, Blossom and Professor. They mumbled their apologies and began to eat their dinner.

…

"Girls, it's time for bed!" The Professor called out from the bottom of the staircase. All of the kids were currently in the boys' room, jumping on the bed.

"Aww! Five more minutes, Professor!" Bubbles yelled back.

"Alright, fine. Just five and go to straight bed. You aren't just keeping yourselves up, but your friends too!"

They all cheered and continued to jump, then threw pillows at each other like what friends normally do in sleepovers. Unfortunately, their five minutes were already up. The Professor came into the room and picked up his daughters.

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow!" Blossom grinned.

"Goodnight!" Boomer waved and curled up to the right side of the bed. Butch also got in but hogged the blanket. They continued to argue until the Professor came back and pulled out an identical one from the closet. He handed it to Boomer and turned their light switch off before carefully shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The following day

All five kids flew to school and sat around the girls' table as usual. The other students were just beginning to enter the class little by little. Ms. Keane already closed the door and lifted up a piece of chalk. Blossom looked around and frowned.

"Guys, your brother isn't here!"

Butch and Boomer took a quick glance around and glowered to themselves, "Wow, you're right. I wonder why he isn't here," Boomer whispered.

"Maybe he slept in," Butch said.

"Let's just hope that's true," Buttercup added.

"Yeah, he better not be doing anything bad!" Bubbles loured.

"Just give him thirty minutes at the most," Boomer smiled.

…

"It's been thirty minutes!" Blossom whined.

"Geez Bloss, why are you getting so worked up? Do you have a crush on him or something?" Buttercup grinned, elbowing her older sister.

Blossom narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "No. I just don't want him to cause trouble in town."

"What makes you think that? It's not like we're getting any phone calls," Bubbles twirled one of her pigtails and looked out of the window.

The teacher continued to teach a lesson until recess time came. All the kids ran out into the playground and began to play games. They decided to start a game of tag with their classmates, and Blossom reminded the super powered team to not go out of school bounds. She called out on Mitch to be it, so everyone began to run away as he gave everyone a head start and counted to ten. Butch made sure he went where no one else could see him, which was behind the trees. He almost started to cry of laughter when other students continued to ran past him blindly. After all, he _was_ wearing green so he pretty much blended in with the pine trees. Butch gazed out into the city and used his telescopic vision to see something very wrong going on after hearing faint sounds of crimes being committed. He looked back at his classmates who were busy running after everyone else, so he silently floated out of the school boundary and ran towards the city. When he was out of sight, he took into the air and followed the sounds of the burglar alarms. Surprisingly, a new one came on every five seconds. He looked down and saw many fractured buildings and properties.

"This is strange," He mumbled to himself. Who could have performed burglaries this quick and stealthy? He decided to land and ask someone.

"Hey, do you know who could have done this?"

The man gave him a terrified expression, so Butch tried his best to explain.

"Look, I'm no longer a bad guy but please tell me so I can help!"

"Uh, I r-really couldn't s-see who it w-was, but I caught a-a glimpse," The man replied hesitantly.

"What did they look like?"

"R-red. He was wearing red, moving at an incredible speed!" The man gulped.

"Alright, thanks sir. I think you're talking about somebody I know," Butch grinned, preparing to depart.

The man became less shaky, "Great, because you really have to stop him. In a matter of seconds, all of Townsville is going to be bankrupt!"

Butch darted into the sky and kept his vision sharp for anything that was quickly moving. Suddenly, a red streak creating zigzag patterns through stores caught his attention. He zipped down and tried to grab his brother, until the school bell's call discontinued his task. Butch sighed in defeat and sped back to his hiding spot in less than five seconds, and casually walked out.

"Butch, I'm not too surprised no one saw you. We were playing _tag_, not hide and seek," Buttercup came out of nowhere and glared at him.

"Same thing," He grinned at her and threw his arm around her shoulders. She smiled back and stopped to face him. _He's in a good mood, might as well also be,_ Buttercup thought to herself.

"You know, I'm not that stupid," She drew him into a hug.

He hugged back in a dithery manner, "W-what are you talking about?"

Buttercup broke the hug and crossed her arms, "Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer may not have noticed but I did. You fled school property. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He avoided her stare and started to float away.

"If you don't tell me now, I'll tell Blossom," Buttercup smirked, knowing she won.

Butch's head dropped. He turned to face his counterpart, "Fine. I went to the city because I heard burglar alarms going off. Like all of them, one by one."

"Are you sure? Because the mayor would have called us."

As if it were on cue, the hotline's cry sprang from the classroom. The two flew in and already saw Blossom with the phone next to her ear. Butch shrugged and simpered at Buttercup.

"What's wrong, Mayor? Townsville's in trouble, okay… Slow down, I can't understand you… Start over slowly…" Blossom's eyes widened as she pulled it away from her ear.

"Townsville is on fire! Look out of the window!" The mayor's voice rang through for all of the class to hear. Everyone's attention whipped towards the city which was definitely on fire. In fact, nobody could miss it. The heat and light nearly blinded the kids and their teacher.

"Oh my gosh!"

"The whole city is actually on fire!"

"What are we going to do!?"

Ms. Keane eyed the girls, "Girls! You have to go now and stop that fire before it spreads any further!"

"Right! Come on, everyone!" Blossom nodded, shouting her orders to her sisters and the boys. They evacuated out of the school through the door and headed towards the now fiery city. As strange as it seemed, the fire was not spreading any further than it has already covered.

"Guys, look closely. The city may be on fire, but nothing is burning!" Bubbles gasped.

"Hey, she's right. It's like the fire only wanted our attentions," Boomer groaned.

"Then that means it's not harming anybody. But still, this didn't happen for no reason and it seems that it's being controlled by somebody," Blossom turned to the boys, "This may be Brick's special power. Do you boys have special powers?"

Butch grimaced, "No. But it sounds cool. I want one."

"So are you saying this is Brick's fault?" Buttercup asked.

"It could be. I mean, who the heck can start a fire that doesn't really do what fire normally does?" Blossom stated in an annoyed fashion.

"Wait, I have to tell you guys something," Butch announced. All the kids looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" Boomer asked.

"While we were playing tag, I went here. But don't get mad at me yet," He took a quick glance at Blossom who closed her mouth before she could say anything, "I only came out here because I heard those store alarms going off every few seconds. And I thought, who else could be committing crimes at that rate of speed? So I followed my instincts and saw a man who told me it was a guy wearing red. I knew he meant Brick so I looked for him. When I saw him, I was gonna try and talk him out of it but the bell rang."

"So it _was_ Brick. Let's look for him. Bubbles and Boomer go west, Buttercup and Butch go east, I'll go north."

Everyone flew out into the city and began to search around.

* * *

Blues

"Boomer, where do you think your brother could be right now?" Bubbles cried.

"I don't know. But let's try to blow some of this fire away so it might be easier to look around," He suggested. They took a deep breath and blew cool air at the buildings, trees and cars. When the fire just crawled back to the areas they relieved, the two frowned.

"This is not going to work. Let's try this," Bubbles began to fly in circles, forming a baby blue tornado. The fire was going away much faster, but the properties were also earning some damage. Despite the wrecked areas, he also formed himself into a cobalt blue tornado. The fire in the western part of Townsville died away, and they slowed down to land on the ground.

"I think that did it!" Boomer exclaimed. Unfortunately, a sharp gush of wind crossed the area and the fire was reborn in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Are you serious?" Bubbles glowered to the fire.

"Let's just look around for my brother. Actually, while we do that we can evacuate the city. The fire may not be burning people, but it's obvious they feel the heat. We have to lead them out!" Boomer cried. Bubbles nodded, so the two searched through the angry flames, blowing them away as they searched for citizens.

"People of Townsville, please keep calm! We're going to get you out of the city!" Bubbles called out. All the people in that area stopped running in circles and nodded up to her. They were mostly wiping their foreheads and trying to catch their breaths due to lack of oxygen and frantic sprinting. Bubbles and Boomer scooped up numerous amounts of people and quickly dropped them off in a safer destination. Once they made sure their designated area of Townsville was clear of citizens, they continued to zip around in search of Brick.

* * *

Greens

Butch flew a bit ahead of Buttercup into eastern Townsville. The flames were burning so brightly that they nearly bumped into every building in sight. Butch suggested that they go above the buildings, but Buttercup knew it was no good – the flames were just going to cover the concrete from the sky.

"Gosh, what the heck were we suppose to do again?" Butch complained, crossing his arms childishly.

"We're suppose to look for your brother," Buttercup rolled her eyes and stopped in mid air. Butch glanced back and also stopped to give her a questioning look.

"Why are we just standing here?"

"How the heck are we going to find your brother if we just continue to fly around like this? We don't even know where we're going," Buttercup growled.

"Okay yeah, that's true. So what are we suppose to do?" Butch let out a deep sigh.

"Let's just try and get rid of this darn fire," She suggested. They took a deep breath and blew cold air onto the buildings that surrounded them. Unfortunately, they (unknowingly) only got the same result as Bubbles and Boomer. The flames just started again. Buttercup let out a frustrated groan and gripped her hair tightly.

"Calm down, Butters. I'm just as confused as you are," Butch muttered.

"Confused? Confused!? I am not confused, I am more pissed off than confused!" She screamed.

Butch went wide eyed, "Ooh, you said a bad word!" He taunted.

"What, piss?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"But I like it."

"Don't use it," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can't tell me what to do," He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop acting like a three year old!" Buttercup yelled.

"Stop acting like a sissy!" He retorted. Buttercup shook her head disappointedly and began to fly away. As expected, he followed her anyways.

"Anyway, where do you think your brother could be right now?"

"I… Really don't know to be honest," Butch admitted.

Buttercup spotted something in a small corner of an alleyway and pointed to it, "Look, there's some people there! We have to save them."

So they descended into the alley and were greeted by a fearful family of four: a couple and their two babies – most likely twins. They backed up and the man stood protectively in front of the woman who held the children close to her chest.

"Wh-what do you want?" The man stammered.

"Sir, you don't have to be so scared. It's me, Buttercup."

He calmed down slightly, "Buttercup? One of the Powerpuffs? Thank goodness! But what are you doing with him?" He pointed to Butch.

"Oh, he's good now, don't worry. If I caught him trying to hurt someone I'd hurt him first."

"I see. Sorry for that, but if you don't mind, d-do you think you could get us out of the city? I don't want my family to get a heatstroke or anything," He frowned and gazed at his children.

"Of course. Butch, get the man," She turned back to him, "And I'll get your wife and kids."

Butch nodded and lifted the man into the air, followed by Buttercup who carefully picked up his family. They quickly set them in a safer and more cooler area out of the town. The couple thanked them and wished them luck on stopping the fire. Butch and Buttercup went back into the flames and frowned to each other.

"If this fire just keeps coming back after we try to get rid of it, it would be pretty freaking pointless trying to blow it away," Butch commented.

"I know. Let's just continue to look around for anyone else," Buttercup sighed, taking the lead this time.

* * *

**Blossom POV**

After sending the others to their destinations, I took to the north of Townsville. Well, the heart of it technically. I've never seen fire so wild before. It was already weird enough that I was actually taking my time to get to the bottom of this. Seriously, why on earth would Brick randomly set an… Abnormal fire like this in the middle of an ordinary day? I turned my attention to the west and east; only to see my sisters and their counterparts trying to blow the flames away. And that's where I noticed the next irrational fact about this disaster of a fire – it came back out of no where. So first it doesn't actually burn things, now it just indiscriminately grows back on the buildings and trees?

I decided to try this for myself. Taking a few deep breaths, I blew air onto the surface of what looks to be a movie theatre. The fire dissolved into steam, but it quickly started again. I frowned to myself and tried again; this time I was going to use my special ability. Drawing in another deep breath, I let the ice roll off my tongue, freezing that one building. I waited for a few seconds, and the ice didn't show signs of instability. Smiling, I flew high into the air and blew ice all throughout Townsville. Fortunately, I saw my sisters and the boys in the distance float into the air just as the ice took over. Now Townsville looked like the complete opposite – it was an icy world rather than the devil's new land. My smile was slowly ceasing as soon as the whole city began to rumble violently. I made a loud whistle and waved the others over.

"Blossom, all the fire is gone thanks to you but why is the earth shaking!?" Bubbles shrieked.

"I don't know!" I frowned and we heard the sounds of cracking growing louder and louder. Oh no – the ice was definitely going to shatter all over the city in just a few seconds! I commanded Butch to create a force field around us; which he did. Just in time as the big green bubble encircled us, the ice pushed itself off the buildings with a shrill scream and bounced off every surface it struck. Luckily, the bubble was not scratched one bit. When Butch let the force field go, the flames quickly engulfed the city once again.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Buttercup cried, her arms in the air in utter disbelief.

"_How dare you!?_" A distant voice growled, causing the fire to enlarge and glow blue.

"Who said that?" Boomer whimpered, whipping his head in all sorts of directions.

"And it's getting hotter by the minute," Butch groaned, trying to keep the bright light from his eyes.

"That voice sounds fairly familiar. We should follow it!" I glared at the flames. The rest nodded and flew close behind me. Using my hearing at it's best, I found myself stopping right in front of what looked to be the Townsville Gas Productions office building. My sisters and the boys almost bumped into my back, but they were too stunned to even let a word escape their agape mouths.

* * *

Blossom squinted her eyes into the distance, seeing as there was a faint shadow standing on the top of the building's roof. She ordered the rest of the team to stay back as she slowly approached the shadow. There was no doubt that it was her redhead counterpart. The shadow of his lengthy hair and famous cap just gave it all away. But there was something very off about the aura he was giving off – it wasn't the one like Blossom saw that day in his house.

"Brick…?" She barely made it to a whisper as she stretched her arm out to grab his shoulder.

Blossom jumped back in shock when he turned to her sharply, his eyes being nowhere close to being what it was before. They lost their usual shine; not to mention his pupils. Brick's eyes were merely just large, red, dull and empty. Without pupils, how was light suppose to be seen?

"This is your fault…" Brick glared at her, but his voice was also unrecognizable. It seemed to be mixed in with another voice. A purely evil voice.

"Wh-what?" She gasped, backing away slightly. But before she could run, he sent his laser beams right onto her; sending her back far enough to land in front of Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch and Boomer. They gasped and bend down next to her.

"Blossom, did Brick do this to you!?" Buttercup screamed in pure hatred.

Blossom stirred and stood back up, "Look, I'm fine. It was just a small beam. But listen to me! I _did_ see Brick, but it wasn't really him…"

Boomer frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's like he's under some sort of control. I'm not so sure it's smart to go and look for yourselves, but I'm warning you," She shivered to herself.

"Maybe we should try and get him to the Professor, see what's wrong with him!" Bubbles suggested.

"Boomer and I will try and see if we can get a hold of him," Butch smirked and dived into the flames with his younger brother.

"Let's also go and see!" Bubbles grabbed her sisters and sped forwards. She let go of their hands when they came to see Butch and Boomer trying to slap some sense into him.

"Brick, what on earth has gotten into you!?" Butch growled, his fists in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Get away from me, you back stabbers!" Brick sent his fist to Butch's face, but missed.

"Back stabbers!?" Boomer yelled frustratedly.

"That's right, y-" A quick and powerful kick to the back of his head had knocked him out, thanks to Buttercup. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Kid needs to learn to keep his cool," She sneered. Eventually, the fire dissolved into the air in a faded cloud of red-pink smoke.

"Pink smoke?" Bubbles murmured to herself in confusion. But, no one heard her.

"Let's go back to our house now," Blossom said, motioning Butch and Boomer to take their brother.

"Get your hands off me, idiots!" Brick growled lowly, trying to yank his arms away from his brothers' grasps as he got up again. Boomer glared and slapped his redhead brother across his cheek harshly.

"Snap out of it, Brick. You look like an idiot yourself," Butch scoffed. Brick continued to fidget in his brothers' arms.

The girls sighed and tried to ignore the bickering Ruffs not far behind. Bubbles kept her face forward, the wind brushing past her pigtails. She couldn't help but think about why the fire's smoke was pink. Smoke was always grey. She had a bad feeling about it, but decided to brush it off. Would she tell her sisters about it? Maybe not. She would wait till they approached her first.

Finally, they landed onto the front steps of the Utonium household.

"Why the heck are we here?" Brick argued, his eyes still possessing the unusual state they were in.

"To get you help," Blossom replied simply. She opened the door and lead the five into the lab. As expected, the girls' father was there. He turned around and smiled, until he noticed a very angry Brick.

"Welcome home, everyone. How can I help you?"

"Professor, something's wrong with Brick!" Bubbles pointed behind her.

He walked over, not getting too close to the angry Rowdyruff leader and gave a fixed gaze.

"What you lookin' at, pops?" Brick grumbled. Boomer scowled and sent a swift punch to his stomach to silence him. The girls flinched, not really expecting Boomer to step up to his oldest brother like that. At least he was zoned out for the time being. Fortunately, the Professor ignored his rude question.

"You know, I'm not a doctor. But I think whatever is wrong with him should wear off soon. And I heard about the _fire_ in the city," The Professor noted, quoting the word 'fire'.

"Yeah, it was strange, wasn't it?" Buttercup rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"Most certainly, and it seems this… Little boy was responsible for it," He wore his thinking look and suddenly came up with an idea, "That may be his special power, but it is very obvious that he was not in control of his actions."

"So, are you going to run a test or something?" Blossom asked.

"I'm able to. But, it looks like he doesn't want to follow anyone's instructions at the moment… Which is why I've recently invented this!" The Professor opened a drawer and held up a small white can.

"What is that?" Bubbles looked up at the product in wonder.

"It's one of the simplest things I've made, and I hoped it would come in handy. It's a sort of sleeping gas spray. It works like a charm! I have tested it on a small rodent, and it fell asleep not even five seconds after I sprayed it."

"Ooh, can I use it on that ginger, Professor?" Buttercup floated up to the can and attempted to grab it, when her father put it behind his back and held a finger to her.

"Now, Buttercup. This is no toy. It's much more powerful than I intended it to be. Do you know how long it keeps any organism asleep?" The five kids shook their heads with wide eyes, "It keeps one knocked out for nearly fourth eight hours."

Blossom's jaw dropped open, "That's almost two days!"

"That's a long time to be sleeping!" Bubbles cried.

"I might just spray some of that stuff on myself every night then," Buttercup snickered.

"Same," Butch and Boomer replied in unison.

"And that's why I wanted to keep it away from all of you, especially you three," The Professor shot a quick glance to the two green eyed kids and the blonde boy.

"Yeah, don't try using that just to skip school," Blossom stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"Anyways, go strap your brother onto that bed over there," The Professor pointed to a small white bed with two thick black straps. The boys nodded and dragged Brick over.

"Let me go!" Brick screamed, still trying to wiggle his way out. His brothers sighed and yanked him onto the bed.

"Can one of you three help us tie the straps on?" Boomer asked with an irritated voice.

"Sure!" Bubbles got up and quickly buckled both. Butch and Boomer kept their hands tight around Brick's ankles and wrists to keep him from escaping and possibly hurting Bubbles. When the job was done, they finally took their hands off the angered boy and backed away.

"Alright, it's time to spray him. Buttercup, I know you asked first but I don't know…" The Professor rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Please, Professor! I promise I won't get it on myself!" She bounced up and down impatiently.

"Just to be safe, put this on," He tossed a suit at her that looked like it belonged to a deep sea diver.

"What the!? Professor, I am not going to wear this ridiculous thing!" She screamed.

Her father frowned, "Then I'll just let someone else do it," He shrugged.

"Ugh fine!"

…

Buttercup scowled as she floated in front of everyone in the deep sea diver outfit. The other four tried to hold their laughter in, and Brick was only staring blankly at the ceiling. The Professor smiled at her and handed her the can. She grinned and sprayed nearly the whole bottle at Brick.

"Okay, Buttercup. That's enough. He's already asleep."

The kids exited the lab and the Professor began to perform some tests to see what was going on with the red Ruff's mind.

* * *

Nearby

"Just splendid..." A wicked voice murmured.

"What? Splendid? What is so great about this?" Another one perked up.

"It's called sarcasm, idiot… I was so close!"

* * *

**I'm ending the chapter here. Sorry if it seems rushed, I didn't have much to say.**

**Side Note**: The ages of the girls and boys are currently 6.


End file.
